Gay Sex School
by Hyebinbaekyeolshipper
Summary: [22 chap update] sebuah sekolah gay yang selalu penuh dengan kegiatan bernama sex, menambahkan 10 murid baru berprestasi di sekolah tersebut. apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka ? BaekYeol, HunKai, LuMin, SuLay, ChenSoo. Boy X Boy. Yaoi gak suka gak usah baca, yang mau baca jangan lupa review. gak review gak lanjut
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Gay Sex School

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M-

Leght : 1 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

Hai hai hai, ini ffncku yang pertama jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan atau bagaimana gitu. Jujur, tadinya aku mau ngepost di akun aku yang baru kemaren di buat dan udah ada 60 lebih teman. Tapi nasib, malah gak bisa di buka. Ya udah dari pada author curcol, langsug baca aja

HAPPY READING

Author Pov

Sebuah sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus namja. Tidak ada yang salah memang, namun peraturan sekolah ini yang salah.

Di sebuah mini bus yang didalamnya ada 5 namja tampan dan 5 namja manis nan imut dan 1 orang guru dan 1 supir

"kalian harusnya bersyukur karena bisa masuk kedalam sekolahan yang tertutup ini" ucap sang guru

"ne saem, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan masuk ke sekolahan yang sangan ku impikan" ucap salah satu namja atau bisa kita sebut dia luhan

Yap, sekolahan yang tertutup. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam situ, kecuali guru dan murid muridnya. Tidak ada iklan sama sekali di sekolahan itu, muridnya di pilih dari sekolah sekolahan elit. Dan beruntunglah yang memiliki genre namja, karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Siapa saja yang lulus dari sekolahan ini, hidupnya pasti terjamin

"nah sudah sampai" ucap sang guru. Membawa turun 10 namja tersebut

"wah sekolahannya luas" ucap salah satu namja yang bisa kita sebut baekhyun, namun baekhyun merasa ada kejanggalan di baju seragam yang di pakai murid di sini. Namun dia hiraukan dan tetap mengikuti sang guru

"bagaimana cara membedakan mereka seme atau uke?" bisik sang guru kepada perancang seragam sekolahan

"biasanya sih, key saem. Akan membuka celana mereka, lalu siapa yang juniornya lebih besar dia yang akan menjadi semenya" bisik sang perancang

"baiklah, sekarang kalian buka celana kalian" ucap sang guru kepada ke 10 namja tersebut

"MWO?" teriak 10 namja

"cepat buka" bentak guru tersebut. akhirnya 10 namja tersebut menurut dan segera membuka celana dan dalaman , mereka menutup hal pribadi mereka Saem pun mendekat

"namamu siapa?" Tanya saem, kepada namja yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan

"Zhang Yi Xing imnida, tapi biasa di panggil Lay" ucap lay

"begitu. Kalau begitu buka tanganmu" ucap sang saem

"mwo? Shireo" kata lay

"aish lama" ucap saem lalu membuka tangan lay, 8 namja menatap lay kaget, sedangkan 1 namja memandang nafsu kea rah lay

"penismu mungil juga ya" ucap saem, sambil menoel (?) junior lay

"saem, jangan" ucap lay menutup juniornya

"ya sudah, pakai celanamu. Lalu segera menghampiri dia" ucap saem menunjuk perancang baju

"ne saem" ucap lay menunduk lalu memakai celana dan mengjampiri perancang baju

"namamu siapa?"

"b…bbyun bbbaekhyun iiimmmnida" ucap baekhyun takut takut

"hmmm, buka tanganmu cepat" ucap sang saem. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja

"hmm, sudah pakai celanamu dan ikuti temanmu itu" ucap saem sambil menunjuk lay

"ne saem" ucap baekhyun memakai celana dan menghampiri lay

"namamu siapa?"

"Oh Thehun imnida" ucap sehun

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, kau cadel. Palingan kau cocok jadi uke" ucap saem

"eh?" bingung sehun

"sudah buka saja tanganmu" akhirnya sehun membuka tangannya

"omona, penismu besar sekali" ucap sang saem sambil menggenggam penis sehuh

"ahhhh taem ahhhh, jangan di ahh pegang" desah sehun

"hehehe, sudahlah. Kau ikuti saja temanmu yang dua itu"

"ne thaem" ucap sehun. Sang saem terus menerus mengecek siapa saja yang cocok jadi seme dan uke, dan inilah daftar yang menjadi seme atau uke

Seme

\- Sehun

\- Jongdae aka Chen

\- Chanyeol

\- JoonMyeon aka Suho

\- Luhan

Uke

\- Jong in aka Kai

\- Kyungsoo aka D.O

\- Baekhyun

\- Yixing aka Lay

\- Minseok aka Xiumin

Setelah memakai seragam baru mereka mereka keluar dengan pikiran binggung karena model seragam mereka.

"saem, kenapa di bagian tengahnya bolong" Tanya baekhyun

"kalian salah memakainya, sekarang kau kai dan sehun kemari" ucap saem, sehun dan kai akhirnya menghampiri mereka

"kai, tarik penis sehun dari bologna itu. Jangan protes!" ucap saem saat kai ingin protes

"ahhh kai" desah sehun saat kai menyentuh penisnya dari bolongan itu

"tarik kai" ucap saem. Dengan ragu, kai selipkan jari telunjuknya kedalam bolongan itu dan mencoba mengeluarkan penis sehun dari bolongan celana tanpa membukanya

"ahhh kai ahhh ouhhhh, thththth ahhhh" desah sehun saat jari kai setengah memutar di penisnya dan siap mengeluarkannya. Sehun mendesah tak karuan saat kai mencoba mengeluarkan penis sehun

"ahhhh" desah sehun lega karena penisnya sudah keluar dengan keadaan hard

"o ou. Sepertinya sehun hard" ucap saem

"bagaimana ini thaem?" Tanya sehun saat melihat penisnya berdiri tegak, yup model seragam sekolah di sini yaitu, untuk seme bagian celana depan. Pas bagian penis, jadi penisnya akan keluar dari bolongan tersebut dan akan terekspon. Sedangkan untuk uke, bagian depan bolong dan bagian pantat, agar saat mereka melakukan seks tidak usah membuka celana. Gila memang, tapi itulah sekolahan ini. Sekolahan Gay dan semua terpengaruh dengan yang namanya sex

"biarlah, lagian kalau mengacung itu bagus" ucap sang saem sambil mengelus penis sehun

"ahhh thaem" desah sehun

"neh, sehun nah lakukan yang sama pada kai. Dan kalian semua pakai yang benar. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku akan sebutkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pasangan jadi kalian gak akan terkena penyakit" ucap saem

"Sehun berpasangan dengan Kai, Suho dengan Lay, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Chen dengan D.O, Luhan dengan Xiumin. Kalau begitu pansangkan yang benar dengan pasangan kalian" tambah sang saem

"ahhhh sehun" desah kai saat sehun mencoba mengeluarkan penisnya

Semuanya sudah memakai seragam dengan benar. Tapi satu, penis mereka mengacung semua

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa saem

"kenapa thaem?" Tanya sehun

"kalian lucu dengan penis yang menegang" ucap sang saem

"kalau begitu, satu syarat lagi agar kalian bisa jadi murid disini" ucap sang saem

"apa itu saem?" ucap mereka kompak

"tapi kalian harus tanda tangan ini" ucap sang saem menyodorkan kertas selembar pada mereka semua. Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka langsung tanda tangan

"nah, syaratnya adalah…."

TBC

Gimana chingudeul, apa jelek. Maaf ya NCnya nanggung, tapi aku janji di chap depan bakalan full NC.

Aku mohon RCLnya ya Comen aja juga gak papa walau hanya titik


	2. Chapter 2

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M+

Leght : 2 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

***HAPPY READING***

Sebelumnya…

"kalau begitu, satu syarat lagi agar kalian bisa jadi murid disini" ucap sang saem

"apa itu saem?" ucap mereka kompak

"tapi kalian harus tanda tangan ini" ucap sang saem menyodorkan kertas selembar pada mereka semua. Tanpa berfikir panjang mereka langsung tanda tangan

"nah, syaratnya adalah…."

Chapter 2

"syaratnya adalah, kalian harus melakukan sex dengan pasangan masing masing"

"MWO?"

"tidak ada penolakan. Saya akan memberitahu kalian kapan kalian akan di tagih syaratnya. Untuk pasangan HunKai besok hari selasa, Baekyeol hari rabu, LuMin hari kamis, Sulay Hari Jum'at dan Chensoo senin depan"

"b….baik saem" ucap 10 namja itu gugup

"sekarang kalian sudah bisa belajar, saya sebutkan pembagian kelas kalian. Sehun, Luhan, Chen, Kai, Xiumin, D.O di 11-B. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Lay di kelas 11-C" ucap sang saem

"thaem, kita gak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan begini" ucap sehun melihat penisnya dan penis teman temanya

"hahahahaha, kalau begitu kajja" ajak sang saem kesebuah ruangan yang terdapat kasur super lebar. Bukan bukan, memang lantainya yang terbuat dari kasur

"sekarang kalian bergaya posisi 69" ucap sang saem membuat semua binggung

"baiklah sekarang semenya tidur telentang" ucap saem di ikuti para seme

"uke berbalik mengjadap penis seme" ucap saem

"sekarang kalian kulum penis yang ada di depan wajah kalian"

HuhKai

"sekarang kalian kulum penis yang ada di depan wajah kalian" ucap saem. Sehun segera melahap penis mungil di depannya dengan khitmat

"ahhhh ahhhh, eghhhh ouhhh" desah kai saat merasakan hangat dan basah di penisnya. Sehun segera melepas penis kai dari dalam mulutnya dan membuat kai mendesah kecewa

"kau kulum juga punyaku" ucap sehun dan diikuti kai

"oughhhh, iya begitu kai ouhhh mmmmpppp" ucap sehun lalu kembali mengulum penis di deppannya. Tidak terasa tangan sehun meraba raba pantat mulus kai

Jleb

"AAAAAA" teriak kai karena sehun memasukkan 1 jarinya kedala hole kai

"appoo sehun" ucap kai, sedangkan sehun malah sibuk mengulum penis kai dan memaju mundurkan jarinya

"aahhhh There Sehun ahhhh ouggghhh, ahhh ini nikmat. Faster sehun faster" rancau kai, dengan gerak cepat sehun menambah 2 jarinya sekaligus dan kembali meyodok(?) G-spot kai

"aku thudah tidak tahan" uca sehun membalik keadaan mereka, sehun di atas dengan penis yang sudah hard, jari yang masih maju mundur di hole kai dan mulutnya yang masih mengulum penis kai

"ahh sehun aku mau pipis" ucap kai polos

"keluarkan thaja kai" ucap sehun

"SEHUN" teriak kai saat spermanya keluar berlomba lomba memenuhi mulut kecil sehun

Plop, sehun mengeluarkan jari jarinya di dalam tubuh kai

"ini akan thedikit thakit, kau boleh mencengkram bahuku ne" ucap sehun dan diangguki oleh kai. Sehun segera memposisikan penisnya di lubang hangat milik kai

"aaaaa appo" ringis kai saat sehun sudah memasukan kepala juniornya

"tahan kai, ini baru kepalanya aja"ucap sehun sambil mengelap wajah kai yang penuh dengan keringat

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAmmmppp" teriak kai langsung di bekap oleh sehun dengan bibirnya

"hiks…. Hiks…. Appo sehun hiks" tangis kai

"tahan ne, nanti kau juga akan merathakan enaknya" kata sehun menenangkan kai. Merasa kai sudah tenang dengan perlahan sehun menarik turunkan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang bersarang di nipple kecoklatan kai yang tertutupi oleh seragam

"ahhhh" rintih kai saat sehun mengenjotnya (?). tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, yang kiri bermain dengan penis kai, yang kanan memilin nipple kiri kai, sedangkan bibirnya sibuk mengulum nipple kanan kai yang ada di balik seragam

"AAAAAAAAA, SEHUN FASTER" mata kai terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menusuk nusuk daging kecil di dalamnya

"oh dithitu ya, baiklah" dengan gerak cepat sehun mengenjot kai (?) dengan brutal

"ahhhh ahhh sehhhhuuuunnnn ahhh euuggghhhh, ouchhh faster ahhh faster" ucap kai, sehun mempercepat gerakan in outnya, dengan tangan yang masih berada di nipple dan junior milik kai

"ahhhh uhhhh Tho thing, ah kau Thempit ahhhhh, penithku di remukan ahhhh euuhhhh" desah sehun sambil berdirty talk

"ahhhhh sehun ahhhhh uhhhh, ahh aku mau pipis lagi"

"berthama"

CROT CROT. Dalam 1 kali hentakan, sehun dan kai sudah mengeluarkan sperma mereka, sperma kai ke baju sehun dan bajunya, sedangkan cairan sehun masuk ke dalam tubuh kai, karena terlalu banyak, sebagian sperma sehun keluar dari hole kai

Plop

"gumawo kai" ucap sehun saat sudah melepaskan penisnya dari hole kai

"ne chonma" ucap kai mencoba bangun dari posisinya

"aghhhh" ringisnya saat merasakan sakit di holenya. Dilihatnya holenya yang banyak akan cairan putih kental dan sedikit darah.

"kau tidak apa apa kai. Mianhae, aku terlalu kathar ya" ucap sehun memegang pundak kai

"aduh pantatku, ini sakit bodoh, kenapa kau kasar sekali tadi" marah kai"

"mianhae, kalau begitu aku gendong bagaimana?" tawar sehun

"ne" ucap kai pasrah

TBC

Gimana gak baguskan, sorry kalo gak hot. jujur aku gak ngerti kalo gini-ginian cuma bisa baca tapi gak bisa buatnya, jadi maklumi aja. soalnya aku belum pernah ehem ehem, jadi gak tau jelas hehehehe :D

buat chap depan ada

ChanBaek NC

SuLay NC

ChenSoo NC


	3. Chapter 3

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M +

Leght : 3 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

Hi Chingudeul maaf kalo lama ngepostnya, jujur ini udah lama banget di laptopku. Aku juga binggung mau di post apa enggak, aku ragu. Oh ya disini fokos ke NCnya dulu ne

***HAPPY READING***

ChanBaek

"sekarang kalian kulum penis yang ada di depan wajah kalian" ucap saem, chanyeol dan baekhyun maish diam di posisinya

"apa boleh?" gumam baekhyun dan chanyeol. Jari jari mungil baekhyun di arahkan ke ujung penis chanyeol

"uggghhh" desah chanyeol saat baekhyun menekan lubang kencingnya

"eh, mianhae" ucap baekhyun menjaukan jari jarinya

"ahhhh ahhhh, eghhhh ouhhh" terdengar suara desahan dari sebelah kanan mereka. Ternyata seorang namja berkulit tan yang penisnya sedang di kulum sama namja berkulit putih

"hey, emmm kalo gak salah kamu chanyeol?" Tanya saem yang sedang memperhatikan anak muridnya

"ne saem, waeyo?" Tanya chanyeol

"kulum saja penisnya, tidak usah malu malu. Setelah kau masuk ke sekolahan, kau tidak akan malu malu. Malahan malu maluin, hahahaha" tawa songsaenim 'aneh' batin chanyeol. Dengan tangan bergetar, chanyeol menggapai penis mungil milik baekhyun

"ahhhh uggghhh" desahan indah baekhyun saat chanyeol meremas penis baekhyun

"ahhh faster ahhh terus yeolliee" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol mengocok penis baekhyun. Chanyeol mempercepat kocokannya pada penis baekhyun

"ahhhh ahhhh yeoliee eughhhh ouhhhh" desah baekhyun mengema dengan desahan lain di ruangan ini

"hmmm baekhyun-ah. Boleh aku masukan punyaku ke mmm holemu" Tanya chanyeol takut takut masih mengocok penis baekhyun, tadinya dia tidak mau memasukan penisnya ke hole baekhyun, tapi dia lihat semua teman temannya melakukan itu, jadi dia juga ingin mencobanya

"eugghhhh, masukan saja yeolie euggghh masukan penismu yang egghhh besar dan panjang itu ouhhhh kedalam hole sempitku eugghhhh yang berkedut minta diisi" karena sudah honry, baekhyun lepas control dan mengucapkan kata kata kotor seperti itu. Dengan gerak cepat chanyeol merubah posisinya di belakang baekhyun yang menungging chanyeol

"tahan ne, ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu" ucap chanyeol mengocok sebentar penisnya agar menegang lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan hole sempit baekhyun

"AAAAA" pekik baekhyun saat chanyeol memasukan penisnya

"appooo yeoliee" rintih baekhyun. Tangan kanan chanyeol beralih dari pinggang ramping baekhyun menuju penis mungilnya, di kocok perlahan penis bekhyun sampai baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"ahhh euugggg" suara rintihan baekhyun digantikan dengan desahan indahnya. Tidak mau menyiksa diri lebih lama, dengan sekali hentakan penis chanyeo masuk seutuhnya

JLEB

"AAAGGGHHHHH" jerit kesakitan terdengar dari bibir mungil baekhyun

"mianhae" ucap chanyeol sambil mengocok penis baekhyun brutal. Seandainya saja mereka tidak memakai seragam sudah di pastikan, punggung mulus baekhyun terdapat bercak merah yang tidak akan hilang dalam jangka waktu 2 hari.

"bergeraklah" setelah merasa terbiasa baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya. Dengan perlahan chanyeol menggerakan penisnya secara perlahan.

"arrrgggg" ringis baekhyun merasakan perih di holenya. Namun di hiraukan oleh chanyeol, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah kenikmatan dari hole baekhyun.

"ahhh so thing, holemu menjepit penisku baekie ugghhh ahhh" desah chanyeol mencoba memasukan penisnya kedalam hole sempit baekhyun

JLEB. Dengan sekali hentakan penis chanyeol masuk seluruhnya kedalam hole sempit baekhyun dan langsung menghantam prostat baekhyun.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, YEOLIE THERE, MORE….. MORE" desah kencang baekhyun. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata chanyeol mengendarai baekhyun(?)

"ahhhh euggghhh faster ahhhh eugghhh faster yeolie ahhh, penismu so big ouchhhh I like ahhhh" desah baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin honry

"ne uhhhh holemu sempit sekali ehhhh ughhhhh" desah chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol dan baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak perut mereka masing-masing

"ahhhh eghhhh yeolie aku mau ke-ahhhhh" belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya cairan putih kental sudah menyembur dari penisnya membasahi lantai yang terbuat dari kasur

"ahhhh sebentar lagi eugggg" desah chanyeol, genjotan(?)chanyeol pada hole sempit baekhyun makin berutal saat merasakan sesuatu siap keluar dari penisnya.

CROT, sperma chanyeol menyembur pada hole baekhyun sangat banyak sampai tumpeh tumpeh#plak

"ahhhhhh, gumawo baekie" ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup punggung baekhyun yang masih tertutupi seragam

Sulay

JLEB

"ahhhh appo suho-ah" ringis yixing atau lay saat suho menurunkan tubuhnya tidak sabaran

"egghhhhh penisku di jepit holemu ahhhh" desah suho saat penisnya sudah masuk keseluruhan di sarangnya(?).

"gerakan yixing-ah" ucap suho. Dengan perlahan lay menggerakan tubuhnya

"AAAHHHH" desah lay saat penis suho menghantap prostatnya. Dengan posisi suho duduk bersender di dinding dan lay berada di pangkuan suho membuat penis suho dengan cepat menemukan prostatnya. Lay menggerakan tubuhnya semakin kencang tak kala mendapatkan kenikmatan yang berlimpah

"ahhhh euhhhh ouchhhh" desah lay

"ahhh holemu sempit ouchhhh" desah suho, lama kelamaan gerakan lay menurun dengan sigap suho memegang pinggang lay dan membantunya bergerak

"ahhhh eughhh, aku mau sampai suho-ah" desah lay saat merasakan penisnya siap mengeluarkan lahar putih yang menimbulkan kenikmatan

"eggghhhh bersama" desah suho, merasakan hal yang sama dengan lay. Dalam 3 kali hentakan suho dan lay mencapai puncaknya dengan meneriakan nama masing masing

"YIXING"

"SUHO". Teriak mereka masing masing

ChenSoo

"yakk kau apa apaan chen-ah" bentak D.O saat chen menggendongnya dan membenturkan badannya di tembok

"ssssttt, aku hanya ingin merasakan hole sempitmu" ucap chen

"ohh begitu" kata D.O dengan nada mengoda. D.O mengarahkan penis chen kedalam hole sempitnya

"arggg" ringis D.O saat memasukan penis chen kedalam holenya. Karena sudah tidak sabaran

JLEB. Dengan sekali hentakan penis chen masuk seluruhnya di hole sempit D.O

"AARRRGGGG" ringis D.O merasakan sakit di Holenya

"mianhae, tapi aku janji kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan" ucap chen sambil mengelap bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipis D.O

"bergeraklah" ucap D.O membuat hati chen berbunga bunga 'akhirnya, aku keluar dari ketersiksaan ini' batin chen yang merasa tersiksa karena penisnya di cengkram kuat oleh hole D.O

"egghhhh" desah D.O saat chen mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"ahhhh so thing, eugghhhh penisku di hancurkan holemu ahhhh" desah chen berdirty talk, chen menambah kecepatannya dalam mengenjot hole sempit D.O.

"AAAHHHHHH THERE CHEN-ah" desah D.O saat penis chen menghantap prostatnya

"ahhhh euggg faster ouchhhhh ahhhh" desah D.O merasakan kenikmatan berkali kali lipat

"ahhhh so thing eghhhh" desah chen mempercepat sodokannya(?)

"ahhhh chen-ah, hampir sampai" desah D.O

"bersama" ucap Chen merasakan penisnya siap meledakan cairan kenikmatan bercinta

"JONGDAE"

"KYUNGSOO" teriak mereka saat merasakan puncaknya dengan menyebutkan nama pasangan masing masing

TBC

Review ya~


	4. Chapter 4

***HAPPY READING***

LuMin

"ahhhh faster lulu ahhhh euggghhh" desah xiumin saat luhan mengenjotnya brutal

"ahhhh, lubangmu menghisap penisku, ahhhh euuuggg nikmat agggghhhh" desah luhan. Luhan menaikkan satu kaki xiumin ke pundaknya sedangkan yang satunya menekuk, posisi xiumin yang telentang memudahkan luhan untuk memasukan penisnya kedalam hole hangat milik Xiumin

"ahhh dekat" desah xiumin

"together ahhhh euuuugggg" desah luhan menambah kecepatan genjotannya menjadi maximum.

"ahhhh luhan aku kelu- AHHHHHH" belum sempat xiumin menyelesaikan kata katanya, spermanya terlebih dahulu keluar membasahi seragamnya dan seragam luhan. Sedangkan luhan yang merasakan penisnya berkedut kedut, dengan beberapa kali hentakan….

"XIUMIN" teriak nikmat luhan saat mencapai puncaknya

"gumawo" ucap luhan mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahi xiumin

"hey" panggil seseorang membuat saem yang memperhatikan kegiatan panas muridnya menoleh

"eh? Kris ge. Waeyo?" Tanya saem

"kau sedang melihat apa tao-ah" ucap kris kepada saem atau tao, lalu duduk di sebelah tao

"kau tidak lihat-ah" ucap tao sinis

"hey, baby panda. Kau kenapa huh? Sedang red day?" Tanya kris mencolek dagu tao

"YAKKK AKU NAMJA N-A-M-J-A" teriak tao tidak terima

"hahahaha, begitu saja marah" ucap kris merangkul pundak tao

"hey, kalian sudah selesai" ucap tao melihat calon anak muridanya tepar semua

"ne saem" ucap suho yang sudah sadar dari kenikmatan dunianya

"baiklah, kalian ikuti aku" ucap tao beranjak dari kursinya

"ne saem" semua bernjak dari posisinya walaupun badannya lemas

"eitsss" umpat kris menggengam tangan tao

"kalian naik ke lantai 2 disana kelas X. dan cari kelas kalian masing masing" ucap kris lalu menarik tangan tao keluar

"yakkk, kau mau apa kris-ge" ucap tao

"sttt, kau tidak lihat di bawah" ucap kris tanpa berpaling. Sontak tao melihat kebawah, namun dia tidak menemukan yang dimaksud kris

"dibawah emang ada apa ge?" Tanya tao polos

"bukan dibawah kakiku tao chagiya. Tapi di selangkanganku" ucap kris, membuat tao menoleh ke selangkangan kris. Dan benar saja, di tengah tengah selangkangan kris ada yang melembung dan terlihat sangat jelas

Kriet

BRUK. Dengan kasar kris membanting tubuh tao ke dalam ruang kesehatan

"kris ge, hole ku masih sakit. Kemarin kau bermain kasar" ucap tao berjalan mundur

BRUK. Namun sialnya tembok ruangan itu menghalangi jalannya tao

"tao-ah. Kau tidak tau, betapa tersiksanya aku. Setiap hari harus melihat anak anak melakukan sex"ucap kris memenjarakan tao di tembok dengan penghalang 2 lengan kris yang kokoh

"tapi kris-ge, bokong ku masimmmmmfffff" belum sempat tao melanjutkan kata katanya, bibirnya sudah tersumpal (?) benda lembut yang di miliki oleh kris

"hmmm mmmm" desah tertahan tao, sekasar apapun permainan kris, tao tetap menyukainya

"ahhh kriss geee ahhhh" desah tao saat kris menjilat, menghisap, dan mengigit leher jenjang nan putih milik tao, dan meninggalkan bercak merah _**lagi**___di leher tao.

Tidak terasa baju yang melekat di tubuh keduanya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Dan sekarangg tao sedang telentang di atas kasur ruang kesehatan, dengan kris yang sedang mengenjotnya

"ahhh kris ge faster ahhhh euggg di situ ahhh deperrrr" desah tao menggema di ruang kesehatan. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan, kris mengenjot tao dan selalu menumbuk titik kenikmatan tao

"ahhh, lubangmu selalu sempit eughhhh" desah kris merasakan sempitnya hole menit kemudian, kris dan tao merasakan ada yang ingin meledak dari penis mereka masing masing

"ahhhh kris ge ahhhh tau mau ke-aaaahhhhhh" desah panjang tao saat cairan putih kental membasahi perutnya dan perut sixpack kris

"sebentar lagi ahhhh tao" desah kris juga merasakan penisnya berkedut karena sensasi hole tao yang semakin menjepit penisnya. Dalam dua kali hentakan keras, kris mengeluarkan spermanya di hole tao dan sebagian merembes mengotori kasur ruang kesehatan yang memang sudah hancur karena tao

"aith kau berat thekali kai-ah" ucap sehun yang menggendong kai di dalam lift. Yup, sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangan complete, di lantai satu. Terdapat ruang guru, ruang lapangan bulu tangkis, basket, tenis, kolam renang, alat fitness , lab, ruang music dan kantin. Dan masih banyak lagi, di lantai dua terdapat kelas sepuluh. Lantai 3 kelas sebelas, lantai 4 terdapat kelas dua belas. Sedangkan lantai 5-7 terdapat university lanjutan dari SMA

Ting. Pintu lift terbuka, dan membuat 12 namja yang di dalamnya menganga melihat pemandangan yang tersaji, terlihat 2 siswa sedang melakukan 'this and that' di depan lift

"ahhhh, myungie ahhhhh" desah sang uke

"ahhh holemu sempit ahhh sungyeol ahhhh" desah sang seme. Ke-12 namja tersebut segera sadar dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing masing

"kenapa banyak sekali yang melakukan sex di depan umum, apa mereka tidak malu?" Tanya kyungsoo binggung melihat di setiap perjalanan mereka, melihat kegiatan sex yang di lakukan oleh siswa di sekolah

"mollayo" jawaban singkat dari jongdae atu chen menghentikan pertanyaan kyungsoo

"kau lama sekali jalannya sehun-ah" ucap kai

"kau yang terlalu berat kai-ah" jawab sehun

"aish, kau ini. Lihat ! kita udah di tinggal sama yang lain" ucap kai

"ithth, mereka memang tidak thedia kawan" jawab sehun

"HEI KALIAN" panggil seseorang membuat sehun dan kai menoleh

"eh? Kami?" Tanya Sekai sambil menunjuk diri sendiri

"iya kalian, sini kau" ucap seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan sekolah, untuk setiap kelas

"duduklah" katanya sehun segera menurunkan kai dari gendongannya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah namja tersebut dengan kai di pangkuaannya

"nama kalian siapa? Namaku Choi Minho" ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Oh Sehun Imnida"

"Kim Jong In imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ucap kai dan sehun bergantian menjabat tangan namja tsb.

"kalian habis melakukan sex?"

"MWO?" kaget kai dan sehun karena kegiatan mereka di ketahui oleh orang yang baru mereka kenal

"hahahahahaha, sudahlah mengaku saja, baju kalian bau sperma" ucap minho sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi teman barunya

"n..ne" jawab sehun dan kai sambil menunduk meyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka

"taemin-ah" panggil minho membuat kai dan sehun menoleh, terlihat seorang namja manis dan imut berdiri dengan tangan yang di genggam minho

"anio minho-ah. Aku tidak mau, MINHOOOOO" teriak namja manis nan cantik itu saat minho menariknya dan menjatuhkannya di pangkuan minho -_-

"kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya minho sambil mengelus pipi namja manis

"tidak sekarang minho-ah, aku malu" ucap taemin menundukan kepalanya

"malu dengan siapa huh?" Tanya minho sambil mengecupi pipi taemin

"dengan anak baru itu" ucap taemin sontak minho menoleh kesamping

"oh, aku sampai melupakan kalian" ucap minho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup

"oh ya. taemin-ah, kenalkan ini sehun dan ini kai. Ohh kalian mirip" ucap minho menunjuk kai dan taemin, sontak taemin dan kai saling bertatapan

"ah iya, wajahku dengannya sama. Lee Taemin imnida" ucap taemin memperkenalkan diri

"Kim Jong In Imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku kai" ucap kai. Belum saja berkenalan 1 menit, namun kai dan taemin sudah sangat akrab. Oh taemin, tidak taukah kau, bahwa ada serigala buas yang mengincar holemu

"minho-ah, kau sedang apa?" bisik sehun melihat minho mengankat sedikit pinggul taemin

"mau memasukan minho junior, di hole hangat taemin. Kau tau, pantanya membangunkan juniorku" ucap minho, yah benar sehun juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan minho

"kau lakukan saja, tidak usah malu" ucap minho, dengan ragu, sehun mengangkat sedikit pantat kai

"dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita masukan bersama" ucap minho (ajaran minho sesat -_-)

"hana"

"dul"

"set"

JLEB

"ARRRRRGGGGGG"

TBC

Review ya ~


	5. Chapter 5

***HAPPY READING***

"hehehehehehehe" cengenges sehun dan minho saat melihat ekspresi uke mereka, saat dimasukin tanpa pemanasan dan plumas

"argggghhhh minho pabbo" runtuk taemin, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan hole uke mereka yang sempit dan hangat, membuat minho dan sehun lupa akan daratan (?) dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan itu, sehun dan minho mengenjot hole uke mereka

"ahhhh minhoo ahhhh fasterrrr ahhhh there ahhhh" desah taemin saat ujung penis minho menghantam (?) keras prostat taemin

"euggghhhh sehun deperrrr ahhhhh sehunahhhhh" desah kai merasakan hal yang sama dengan taemin

Genjotan sehun dan kai makin cepat, saat mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari penis mereka.

"MINHOOOO" teriak taemin saat pengelihatannya memutih merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa

"SEHUNNNNN" teriak kai saat merasakan hal yang sama dengan taemin

3 kali hentakan, sehun dan minho sudah mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuh uke mereka masing masing

"ehem, sudah selesai?" pertanyaan seseorang membuat minho dan sehun menoleh, sedangkan taemin dan kai menunduk malu

"hehehehehe, ada apa kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya sehun plus cenengesan kepada orang yang bertanya atau kita tahu namanya kyungsoo

"sedari tadi, kita tidak menemukan kelas kita" ucap kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih

"kok bisa?" Tanya sehun

"entahlah, dari tadi Cuma kelas sepuluh yang kami lihat" kali ini luhan yang angkat bicara

"memang kalian kelas berapa?" Tanya minho

"kami kelas sebelas" ucap chen

"oh, kelas sebelas ada di lantai 3, memang kalian tidak diberi tahu?" Tanya minho

"kami disuruh ke lantai 2 oleh songsaenim" ucap xiumin

"siapa nama songsaenimnya?" kali ini taemin yang angkat bicara. Oh ayolah, taemin dan kai masih belum menyadari bahawa penis seme mereka masih tertancap di lubang surge mereka

"entahlah, kami belum terlalu kenal. Soalnya, dia datang dan langsung menggeret tao saem" ucap lay

"hahahahaha, palingan juga songsaenim tiang listrik itu. Dia memang begitu, jika sudah 'hard' dia akan langsung 'menerkam' pandanya. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan" ucap minho gak pakai di saring -_-

"memang kalian sebelas berapa?" Tanya taemin, yang malas dengan perkataan semenya

"aku, kai, xiumin, luhan, chen, dan D.O di thebelas B, Suho, Lay, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di kelas thebelas C" kata sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, penis sehun sudah mulai hard kembali, karena adanya pergerakan dari kai

"sehun, kau….." ucap kai dengan wajah panic dan takut. Yup dia merasakan bagaimana penis sehun menegang di dalamnya

"hehehehe, 1 kali lagi ne. aku thudah tidak tahan" kata sehun, dan dengan tidak malunya, sehun menggerakan kai di atas tubuhnya

"aishh, mereka mulai lagi" ucap taemin, karena tidak mau bernasib sama dengan kai. Dengan gerak cepat taemin bangun dari tubuh minho

"aish, kenapa kau lepas" ucap minho yang melihat penisnya sedikit terbangun

"aku tidak mau" balas taemin lalu berlari menuju lift

"huh, yasudah ayo ikut aku" ucap minho.

"bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya suho menunjuk HunKai

"Sehun, Kai nanti kau kelantai 3 saja ne" ucap minho lalu berjalan menuju lift, dan di ikuti yang lain

"aish, kalau kau tidak melakukannya lagi. mungkin holeku sudah mendingan" ucap kai sambil memukul kepala sehun

"aith, kau jangan banyak bergerak. Badanmu berat tau" kata sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Ting pintu lift terbuka, dengan gerak cepat. Sehun segera keluar dari lift dan mencari kelasnya

"Thebelas A, Thebelas B. nah ini dia kelath kita" kata sehun lalu masuk kedalam kelas, yang ternyata sangat ricuh

"aigo, apa tidak ada thongthaenim di kelath"kata sehun melihat kericuhan, bukan kericuhan seperti di sekolahnya dulu, tapi kericuhan karena desahan orang orang dikelas baru sehun. Sehun melihat xiumin yang sedang di tunggangi luhan. Dan dia juga melihat minho yang seperti orang kesetanan mengenjot hole taemin

"tadi di luar sepi, pas udah masuk ramai sekali. Kaya pasar barito (?)" ucap kai

"mungkin kelas ini pakai kedap thuara" palas sehun, memang seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini, di pasangkan kedap suara. Agar tidak ada kelas yang terganggu oleh 'kericuhan' di kelas yang lain

"hai, chen" sapa sehun yang melihat hanya chen dan kyungsoo yang tidak melakukan 'aktifitas' berat. Kalau boleh jujur adik kecil chen yang dibawah sudah sangat hard. Namun dia tidak mau menyerang kyungsoo, karena dia menghargai kyungsoo dan juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dimasukkan (oh so sweet)

"ah, ne sehun" jawab chen

"ahhhh tulangku" desah lega sehun saat mendudukkan kai di kursi sebelahnya

"kau tidak apa apa sehun?" Tanya chen

"nan gwaechanayo" ucap sehun

"kita thekelas dengan minho?" Tanya sehun

"menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, chen malah balik bertanya

"bukannya di kelath thepuluh?" Tanya sehun

"bukan, dia sekelas dengan kita. Dia itu anggota ospek yang lagi mengintrogasi anak anak kelas 10" ucap chen membuat sehun mengangguk mengerti

"apa tidak ada songsaenim?" kali ini kai yang bertanya. Yah, kai dan sehun sudah telat setengah jam masuk kelas, jadinya mereka bertanya apa tidak ada songsaenim

"tuh kau lihat" tunjuk chen

"OMONA" kaget kai

TBC

Review ya ~


	6. Chapter 6

Sengaja ngepost sekaligus 6, soalnya ff ini udah pernah di post di FB juga ampe chap 6

***HAPPY READING***

"apakah benar itu songsaenim?" Tanya kai

"ya, memang benar" jawab kyungsoo, ucap kyungsoo sambil melirik namja yang sedang mengenjot namja lain di atas meja.

"ahhh, yeollll eughhhh, akkku su ahhh dah ti euggg dak AKKKHHH LEBIH KUAT LAGI YEOL" teriak baekhyun saat chanyeol menumbuk keras prostatnya

"as your wish" ucap chanyeol, lalu menambah keras menumbuk prostat baekhyun

"ahhh chanyeol ahhh euggghhh close" desah baekhyun saat merasakan twinsballnya sudah siap meledakkan cairan nikmatnya

"ahhhh naaadoooo" desah chanyeol

CROTT (wakss O_O)

Baekyun langsung mendaratkan wajahnya pada bahu chanyeol

"kau lelah?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala baekhyun, posisi baekhyun yang pangku di atas paha chanyeol memudahkan chanyeol untuk melakukan sex dengan kelinci imut yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya

"jelas lelah pabo" ucap baekhyun memukul pundak chanyeol

"hehehehehehe" bukanya merasa bersalah, chanyeol malah cengengesan

"yak, lihat, songsaenim gila itu sudah selesai 'bermain' dengan cho kyuhyun" ucap kai membuat kepala baekhyun berbalik. Dengan perlahan baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, namun ditahan oleh chanyeol

"wae?" Tanya baekhyun binggung

"begini saja, lubangmu hangat" ucap chanyeol memeluk baekhyun

"tapi, kalau begitu. Bagaimana bisa aku memperhatikan pelajaran" ucap baekhyun di sela sela pelukan chanyeol. Dengan berat hati, chanyeol melepas kontaknya dengan baekhyun. Namun, tidak lama, saat baekhyun sudah menghadap kedepan, dengan secepat kilat chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun. Membuat penis chanyeol masuk dengan sempurna kedalam hole baekhyun

"AAAAAAA" pekik baekhyun, namun tidak mendapatkan respon dari teman sekelasnya

"pabo, pabo, pabo" runtuk baekhyun sambil memukul mukul meja

"baiklah, hah…..hah…." ucap sang songsaenim sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena habis berolah-raga bersama muridnya yang bernama cho kyuhyun

"baiklah, kita akan belajar tentang reproduksi. Pasti kalian sudah bisa semua bukan" ucap sang guru

"NE SAEM" ucap para siswa antusias, mereka memang sangat menyukai yang namanya reproduksi. Padahal, tanpa mereka belajarpun, mereka sudah sering memperaktikkannya

"jadi namja dan yeoja memiliki alat reproduksi yang berbeda bla bla bla bla blab la bla" songsaenim terus menjelaskan semua pembelajaran reproduksi, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sedangkan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya serius, dan ada juga yang sambil melakukan sex (duh bahasanya frontal banget -_-)

Contohnya pasangan DaeJae (daehyun dan youngjae B.A.P), dilihatnya youngjae yang berdiri menghadap ke depan dan ditunggangi oleh daehyun (?) kalau kalian bertanya apa songsaenim memarahi mereka? Jawabannya tidak, songsaenim di sekolah ini tidak aka nada yang melarang muridnya melakukan sex di jam pelajaran, asalkan mereka mengerti sang songsaenim akan diam.

"sekolah ini sungguh gila" ucap baekhyun sambil melihat pasangan DaeJae, 2min, dan pasangan yang lain sedang melakukan sex, namun mata mereka tetap focus kepada pelajaran

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun dengan melototkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu bangun dalam holenya

"ne baekiee" jawab chanyeol dengan menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher baekhyun yang tidak tertutup kerah seragam

"yeol, anio" ucap baekhyun saat chanyeol sudah mengangkat pinggangnya (ingat posisi baekhyun yang pangku chanyeol dengan penis di dalam holenya). Namun, telat karena chanyeol sudah menaik turunkan tubuh baekhyun

"ahhh holemu masih sempit saja baek ahhh" desah chanyeol sambil menarik turunkan tubuh baekhyun

"ahhh, penismu saja yang terlalu ahhh besar" desahan baekhyun

Kringggg Kringgggg

"akhirnya" umpat baekhyun saat bel sekolah berbunyi

"baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saem. Oh ya, katanya disini ada anak baru. Perkenalkan nama saya…..

TBC

Review ya ~


	7. Chapter 7

Author : HyeBinBaekyeolshipper

Genre : Romance, Lemon kecut -_-

Cast : All Couple EXO and Other Cast

Rate : M+

Leght : 7 of ?

Warning : untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, ini ada adegan ehem ehem. So jangan di baca, tapi kalo nekad juga. Dosa di tanggung sendiri #plak

Hai wajib Baca

**Jujur saya baru nyadar ternyata kelas ChanBaek sama HunKai berbeda, pasti readers juga kan. Makanya itu saya ganti jadi anggep mereka sekelas aja ya, puyeng kalau kelasnya pisah pisah. Maklum aku punya kesusahan dalam mengingat**

***Happy Reading***

Sebelumnya….

Kringggg Kringgggg

"akhirnya" umpat baekhyun saat bel sekolah berbunyi

"baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saem. Oh ya, katanya disini ada anak baru. Perkenalkan nama saya…..

*****Chapter 7*****

"baiklah, sekian pelajaran dari saem. Oh ya, katanya disini ada anak baru. Perkenalkan nama saya Shim Changmin, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Shim saem" ucap Shim saem lalu pergi

"ternyata namanya Chanmin" ujar Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di pundak baekhyun yang masih duduk di pangkuannya dengan juniornya yang masih menancap (?) di hole sempit baekhyun

"sopan sedikit yeol-ah" ucap baekhyun menoyor kepala chanyeol

"hehehe, mian baby"

Chu. Ucap chanyeol mengecup pipi baekhyun

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak chanyeol

"tunggu yeol" cegah baekhyun

"mwo?"

"kau yakin pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya baekhyun

"ah aku lupa, lagian gak ada baju lagi" pasrah chanyeol

"ANDWAE, aku gak mau memamerkan penis dan pantatku yeol" teriak baekhyun panic

"aku juga tidak mau baek, tapi mau bagaimana lagi" ujar chanyeol mengangkat badan baekhyun yang otomatis melepas kontak mereka. Namun, chanyeol membalik badan baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka (?)

"YAKKKKK" pekik baekhyun kesakitan

"hehehehehe, mian" bukanya merasa bersalah atau apa, chanyeol malah mengeluarkan senyum happy virusnya :D

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun" panggil seseorang membuat ChanBaek menoleh

"eh? Kyungsoo ? ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengganguk bertanda pertanyaan sama dengan baekhyun

"ini, aku mendapatkan kertas ini dari Shim Saem tadi" ujar Kyungsoo memberikan selembar kertas kepada Baekhyun

Isi Kertas tersebut :

**Kamar 2503 : Kyungsoo &amp; Jongdae, Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun, Luhan &amp; Xiumin**

**Kamar 2504 : Sehun &amp; Jongin, Joonmyeon &amp; Yixing dan sudah ada 1 pasangan di kamar itu.**

**Kami berharap kalian dapat nyaman bersekolah disini, dan semua kebutuhan kalian sudah di siapkan di sini. Kalian hanya perlu belajar dan melakukan kesenangan bersama pasangan kalian di sini**

**Principal**

**(Lee Hyukjae)**

"maksud surat ini apa?" Tanya chanyeol

"mollayo, kami juga tidak tau" balas Chen

"Hey kalian tidak ada yang ke asrama" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu membuat semua yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh (ada : Baekyeol, Chensoo, Lumin, Hunkai, Sulay)

"eh? Tao saem?" ujar kai saat melihat tao sedang berdiri di ambang pintu

"tadi saem dari 11-D, dan saem semua kelas sudah sepi. Hanya menyisakan kalian" balas tao yang tahu jika murid muridnya kebinggungan

"eoh? Kami mau Tanya, ini apa?" Tanya kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas yang di berikan Shim saem. Tao mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

"oohhh ini. Kalian belum tau?" Tanya tao dan dapat gelengan kompak dari murid muridnya

"ini pembagian kamar asrama, kajjayo. Aku antarkan" ujar Tao berjalan keluar dan langsung di ikuti semuanya kecuali pasangan Chanbaek

"lepas yeol"

"anio, holemu hangat"

"tapi aku ingin mengikuti tao saem"

"ya aku gendong saja" balas Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari posisinya masih menggendong baekhyun dengan penis yang tertanam di hole baekhyun

"kajja" ucap chanyeol lalu berjalan mengikuti yang lain

"eung….. eung….. eung" selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus melengguh, karena penis chanyeol sudah tegak kembali di dalam holenya. Dan yang membuatnya mendesah yaitu, setiap langkah yang chanyeol buat, membuat penisnya keluar masuk di hole baekhyun

"nah ini dia" ujar tao menunjukan sebuah gedung yang hampir sama dengan gedung sekolahnya, hanya berhadap hadapan

"kalian cari kamar kalian masing masing ne. kalau pakaian sudah ada di sana" ujar tao langsung saat melihat chen membuka mulutnya

'apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku' batin chen

"saem, kita belum izin ke orang tua. Kalau sekolah ini menggunakan asrama" ujar kyungsoo yang takut eommanya nyariin

"tidak usah khawatir, pihak sekolah telah menelfon orang tua kalian masing masing" ucap tao

"kalau begitu saem pergi dulu. Pay pay" ujar tao lalu kembali ke gedung sekolah

"yeobseo"

"bagaimana?"

"tenang nona, besok kalian bisa datang"

"kau yakin ?"

"ne. kalian bisa datang selama 5 hari berturut turut"

"mwo? Wuah aku sudah tidak sabar, apa ukenya manis manis?"

"ne. uke manis semua"

"baiklah, kami akan datang besok. Aku harap mereka tidak akan mengecewakan Hyuk"

"ne, aku jamin itu young"

"ahhh lelah" ucap Luhan lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur, bagaimana tidak lelah. Kalian bayangkan saja, belajar + sex. Bagaimana tidak melelahkan

"MWO? PAKAIAN APA INI" teriak Xiumin membuat luhan menoleh dan beranjak dari tempatnya

"ada apa baozi?" Tanya luhan

"lihat" ujar Xiumin memberikan piamanya kepada luhan. Kalian binggung? Sama saya juga #plak. Lebih baik kita lihat bentuk piama tersebut, piyama biasa, hanya saja ada 2 bolongan di atasannya, dan ada bolongan di depan dan belakang celananya

"coba, coba" ujar luhan. Sontak Xiumin memberikan deatglare kepada luhan

"sudah coba saja baozi, lihat Chanbaek dan Chensoo mereka sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing masing" ujar luhan, dengan berat hati Xiumin berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Namun, langsung dicegah oleh luhan

"mwo?" Tanya Xiumin sinis

"pakai disini saja"

"MWO" teriakkan Xiumin mampu membuat seluru penghuni kamar menoleh kepadanya, kecuali Chanbaek yang sedang beraktifitas panas

"kenapa Xiumin?" Tanya kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu membaca buku kesukaannya

"ah, anio. Kau tidak ganti soo-ah?" Tanya Xiumin

"nanti, aku tanggung bacanya" ujar singkat kyungsoo lalu kembali membaca bukunya

"ayo min-ah, pakai" rajuk luhan. Sekali lagi, dengan berat hati Xiumin melepas seluruh seragam sekolahnya

"wouahhh, you're sexy" goda luhan sambil mengulur tangannya menyentuh nipple xiumin

"euggghhh… diam luhan" lengguh Xiumin lalu menjauhkan tangan nakal luhan. Dengan gerak cepat xiumin memakai piyamanya

"wuahhhh" kagum Luhan melihat penampilan Xiumin

"bagus, tapi…" komentar luhan yang sengaja di potong

"mwoya?" Tanya Xiumin

"akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau tidak pakai pakaian" bisik luhan membuat pipi bakpao Xiumin memerah

Cup. Karena melihat baozinya yang malu malu anjing (?). luhan langsung menyerang (?) bibir plum Xiumin

"eugghhhh" satu lengguhan keluar dari bibir Xiumin. Di giring(?)nya tubuh Xiumin di atas kasur dan menindihnya

"let's happy tonight" ujar luhan lalu mencium leher xiumin yang terespon

~~~~~~NC di CUT. Lagi gak mood buat NCan~~~~~

"kau sudah siapkan kursinya?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan

"sudah tuan hyuk. Saya sudah menyiapkan kursinya" ujar seorang namja yang bisa kita tebak adalah orang yang disuruh tuan Hyuk

"kenapa bisa sampai rusak?"

"hanya kesalahan pada mesin pengeluarannya saja tuan"

"baiklah, besok mereka akan datang, rapihkan tempatnya" ujar tuan hyuk

"ne tuan"

TBC/END

Tergantung pemintaan Readers sekalian

Balasan Review

wereyeolves : iya, ini juga udah dirubah ke screenplays, maklum baru pertama di FFn jadi Belum tau

DahsyatNyaff : ini juga udah lanjut, hehehehe iya gak papa asal terpuaskan nafsunya hahahaha

Reviewnya lagi dong. Massa yang baca banyak yang review 2 orang HIKKSSSS dimohon jangan ada SILENT READERSS


	8. Chapter 8

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan jadwalnya ya

Hunkai

Baekyeol

Lumin

Sulay

Chensoo

"Sehun…. Sehun irreona" ujar Key Saem mencoba membangunkan sehun yang sedang memeluk kai

"euggghh" lengguh sehun lalu mengucek matanya

"saem ? ada apa?" Tanya sehun yang melihat key saem, dengan perlahan sehun menarik lengannya yang digunakan untuk bantalan kai

"cepat ikut aku" ujar key, sehun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengikuti key keluar dari kamarnya

"kita mau kemana saem?" Tanya sehun

"ke lab" jawab key singkat lalu melanjutkan jalannya

"ayo masuk" ujar key menarik lengan sehun

"duduk di situ, JONGHYUN HYUNG" teriak key memanggil seorang namja bernama Jonghyun

"ne key, oh ini anaknya" ujar jonghyun melirik sehun

"ne dia anaknya" balas key

"kalau begitu bantu aku mengambil alatnya" ujar jonghyun lalu berjalan mendahului key

"sebenarnya mau ngapain sih" gumam sehun terus meneliti ruang lab sekolah

"kenapa labnya beda sama lab yang di lantai satu sekolah" gumam sehun lagi

"lama menunggu?" Tanya jonghyun sambil membawa sebuah alat besar yang terlihat sangat canggih. Sontak sehun membelalakan matanya 'apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan alat itu' batin sehun takut

"a…apa y..y..ang akan kalian llakukan" Tanya sehun gagap

"sudah tenang saja" ujar key lalu mengambil sebuah kabel dan menyatukannya dengan mesin yang tadi dia bawa bersama jonghyun. Sedangkan ujung kabel itu di dekatkan kearah sehun

"thaem, kau ingin melakukan apa dengan alat itu?" Tanya sehun panic

"tenang saja, alat ini tidak akan melukakanmu" jawab key saem yang tau jika muridnya ketakutan

"buat penismu tegang !" perintah key saem

"eh?" binggung sehun

"kau mengertikan maksudkukan ?" Tanya key saem dengan wajah datarnya, membuat sehun menelan saliva kasar. Dengan perlahan sehun mengocok penisnya sendiri

"eugghhhh" lengguhnya merasakan nikmat akibat permainannya sendiri

"sudah" ujar key, sontak sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak

"minum obat ini" ujar jonghyun menyerahkan 3 buah pil. Sehun segera meminum obat yang di berikan jonghyun dan menegak segelas air putih yang di bawakan key saem

"eh itu. kenapa di ahhhhhh" desah sehun saat key memasukan ujung kabel kedalam lubang kencing sehun. Tiba tiba key mendekatkan penggaris kearah penis sehun

"panjangnya 14 cm, diameternya 5 ….. nyalakan jonghyun-ah" perintah key sambil menulis ukuran penis sehun yang telah ia ukur

"ne hyung" jawab key

Klek

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" pekik sehun saat ujung kabel yang berada di dalam lubang kencinnya mengalir listrik dengan volt kecil bahkan sangat kecil. Saking kecil voltnya, tidak terasa sengatan sama sekali. Melainkan gelitikan kecil yang membuat sehun terbang ke awang awang

"stop jong stop" ujar key

Klek

"hahhhhhhh" desah lega sehun saat kabel listrik itu sudah mati

"hmmm panjangnya jadi 20 cm, dan diameternya menjadi 6 cm. baiklah, jonghyun-ah, kasih dia obatnya" ujar key lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang lab

"kau minum ini ne. dan kau jangan kembali dulu ke asrama, diruangan itu ada ranjang untuk kau tidur sementara" ujar jonghyun lalu menyerahkan sebutir kapsul dan langsung diminum oleh sehun

"memang kenapa aku tidak dibolehkan kembali ke asrama ?" Tanya sehun binggung, pasalnya dia sedang memikirkan kai yang tertidur pulas tanpa dirinya disampingnya

"kau sengaja di pisahkan dengan uke'mu'. Agar tidak 'menyerangnya' dulu" ujar jonghyun melirik penis sehun yang masih berdiri 'gagah'

"OMONA" kaget sehun saat melihat penisnya berubah menjadi lebih besar dan panjang

"hahahahaha, tidak usah kaget seperti itu. bukankah lebih baik seperti itu, ku yakin uke'mu' akan 'terpuaskan' hahahahaha, sudah sana urusi 'adik kecilmu' lalu istirahat. Besok adalah hari melelahkan untukmu" ujar jonghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun

"aish, kau menyusahkanku" monolog sehun sambil menghentak hentakan penisnya

"ssshhhh nikmat" desisnya lalu mengocok penisnya sampai tertidur

.

.

.

"ahhhh luhanieeee arrrgggg faster lu ahhhh" desah xiumin yang saat ini sedang di kendarai oleh luhan

"ahhhh sudahhhhhh satu ahhhh jam euggghhhh kau masih egghhh sempit ahhhh" desah luhan menambah genjotannya di hole sempit xiumin

"ahhh luhannnnn I wannnaaa cum ahhhh" desahan xiumin makin keras saat merasakan penisnya akan memuntahkan lahar nikmat (?)

"eggghhhh nadooo ahhhhh" desah luhan merasakan hal yang sama dengan xiumin. Genjotan luhan pada hole xiumin makin keras dan terkesan brutal

"aahhhh aku sudahhh LUHANNNNNN" pekik xiumin saat penisnya sudah meledak terlebih dahulu

"eugghhh sebentar ahhhh" luahn terus menghentakkan penisnya dengan brutal

"ahhhh I wanna XIUMINNNN" pekik luhan lalu ambruk di atas punggung xiumin. Kenapa di punggung ? karena mereka menggunakan gaya doggy style saat ini.

"minie-ah" panggil luhan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari xiumin, luhan menoleh. Dan ternyata xiumin sudah tertidur pulas. Jelas saja dia lelah dia sudah 5 kali klimaks sedangkan luhan baru 1 kali

"aish, padahal aku masih mau lagi" runtuk luhan lalu membaringkan badanya di samping xiumin, sontak kontak diantara mereka melepas

"jaljayo xiumin chagi"

CUP ujar luhan lalu mengecum puncak kepala xiumin

.

.

.

"kyungsoo-ah" panggil jongdae. Namun, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari kyungsoo.

"sudah tidur" gumam chen lalu menaikan selimut setinggi dada kyungsoo

"kau tau, 'adik kecilku' sudah bangun" ujar chen mengelus rambut kyungsoo dan melepas earphone yang bertengger manis di kuping kyungsoo

"kau manis" gumam tak sadar chen

"ah. Aku membayangkan yang tidak tidak, lebih baik aku menidurkan kembali 'adikku'" monolog chen lalu meninggalkan kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

"ahhhhh ge ahhhhh sudah ge euggghhhhh" desah seorang namja panda yang sedang dimasuki (?) oleh naga lapar (?)

"sedikit lagi tao ahhhhhhh eugggg sempittt aahhhh fuck" desah sang naga lapar dengan perkataan kurang bersihnya (?)

Kris terus menghentakkan alat vitalnya kedalam hole sempit milik tao, sedangkan tao yang sedang bersender di tembok dengan kaki yang bertengger manis di pinggang, sudah lemas dan hanya mampu mendesah dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak tegap milik kris

"ahhh krisss aku mau eugghh KRISSSSSSSSSSS" teriak tao saat lahhar putih keluar dari dalam penisnya, dan membasahi badan sixpack kris dan badannya

"sebehhhhtar ahhhh fuck holemu sempit eugghhh" desahan kotor kris terus keluar dari mulutnya, 3 hentakan terakhir kris merasakan perutnya melilit

"ahhhh TAOOOOOOOOOOO" pekik kriss mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh tao

"tao-ah" panggil kris. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya, dilihatnya tao yang tertidur dengan mimic wajah yang menggemaskan

"untung saja pasanganku itu kamu, tidak seperti pemilik sekolahan" ujar kris lalu menidurkan tao di kasur, sedangkan dirinya sendiri mandi terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

pagi hari

"welcome welcome" ujar seorang namja paruh baya namun masih tampan kepada tamu tamunya

"jangan banyak basa basi hyuk oppa" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang wajahnya terlihat baby face

"ah baiklah, kalian sudah taukan dimana tempatnya?" Tanya namja paruh baya yang ternyata tuan hyuk

"ne oppa, oh ya. donghae oppa mana?" Tanya seorang yeoja manis

"dia ada di rumah seohyunie" ujar tuan hyuk kepada yeoja manis tersebut yang bernama seohyun

"aish, tak usah basa basi seohyun-ah, aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar seorang yeoja yang memiliki tubuh tertinggi

"ne sooyoungiee-ah" ujar seohyun pasrah lalu menggenggam tangan sooyoung

"ayo ikut aku" ujar tuan hyuk lalu jalan di depan 6 yeoja manis

"wuah sudah di perbaiki toh" ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat kekeceannya (?)

"sudah tentunya, kursinya juga sudah ku ganti hyo" ujar tuan hyuk

"baiklah, uangnya akan kami transfer ke rekeningmu nanti" ujar yeoja baby face

"ok taeyeon-ah" ujar hyuk lalu berbalik badan

"nanti ada yang memberi pengarahan" ujar tuan hyuk lalu pergi

"dasar monyet jelek" ujar taeyeon lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut

TBC

Balasan Review

younlaycious88 : ah iya emang nih sekolah edan, tadinya di post ke 310 Series jadi gak ada di Screenplays

BabyBuby : wuahhh makasih ya, akhirnya FF abalku bisa menghibur readers

Kkamjjongitem : iya ini udah TBC, hehehe. Otak kamu perlu di cuci biar gak yadong

: iya aku juga sadar kalau kurang panjang, terimakasih sudah menunggu FF abal ini

odultluluexo : iya ini udah TBC, wah kau bernafsu aku badmood

kim heeki : annyeong heeki, makasih reviewnya

LulluBee : ini udah lanjut. Donghae ada dong liat aja ya

teleportbabies : ini juga sudah lanjut chingu

: wah bisa kali tuh, mungkin aja otak muridnya begitu semua

wereyeolves : ini juga sudah lanjut. Aku gak janji ya kalau Ncnya di cut lagi atau tidak

ky0k0 : iya aku juga udah kepikiran seperti itu, tapi nanti ya. Dan juga baguskan jika nafsumu terpenuhi hahahaha

Jae Mi Lindudtsz : salam kenal juga jae, makasih sudah review

HyunKi2204 : #siramair udah gak panaskan. Ini juga udah aku panjangin sedikit

panda01 : aku gak janji ya kalau moment taoris banyak, secara aku bukan taoris shipper. Tapi aku tetap berusaha

shima : ini juga udah lanjut

chanchan61 : WAHHH IYA KITA SAMA SAMA CHANBAEK SHIPPERRRRR, tenang aku akan banyakin ChanBaek momentnya

HanaAhn : ini juga udah lanjut

HAI REDERS MAAF LAMA UPDATE, kalau kalian binggung mau panggil aku apa kalian bisa panggil aku song. Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

***HAPPY READING***

"seo-ah, sini" panggil sooyoung

"ne sooie" ujar seohyun lalu menhampiri sooyoung

"sini duduk" ujar sooyoung menepuk pahanya, sontak seohyun duduk dipaha sooyoung

"ahhh sooyoung ahhh" desah seohyun saat sooyoung meremas payudaranya

"EHEM" deheman seseorang membuat seosoo couple menghentikan kegiatannya

"kris ?" Tanya sooyoung

"ne, aku kesini hanya untuk member tahu kalian" ujar kris

"kami sudah mengerti" ujar hyoyeon

"aish, kalian masih sok tau aja, ada peralatan baru bodoh" ujar kris kesal

"siapa ? siapa yang bodoh hah ?" ujar hyoyeon sewot

"sudah hyo, dengarkan dulu kris bicara" ujar taeyeon menenangkan hyoyeon

"cepat katakana" kesal hyoyeon

"ini remot untuk kalian, kalian tinggal sebut apa yang kalian inginkan. Nanti akan datang sebuah robot yang mengantar pesanan kalian" ujar kris

KLIK, kris menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat salah satu tembok menjadi transparan, terlihat di sebrang tembok terdapat sebuah ruangan, berisi rak rak berisi s*x toys, kasur dan sebuah kursi

"oke semua sudah selesai, aku pergi" ujar kris lalu melenggang keluar ruang

"dasar kurang ajar" kesal hyoyeon

"sudah lebih baik kita duduk saja" ucap taeyeon lalu membawa hyoyeon duduk lalu dia duduk di pangkuan hyoyeon

.

.

.

"masukkan ke dalam" ujar seorang namja manis kepada namja tampan yang sedang menggendong tubuh seseorang

"taruh di kasur saja jong" ujar seorang namja manis

"ne key hyung" balas jonghyun lalu meletakkan tubuh seseorang yang kita tau kai tanpa sehelai benang pun di kasur, lalu meninggalkannya

.

.

.

CKLEK

Masuk seorang namja tampan dengan seragam sekolah kedalam sebuah ruangan

"omona" kagetnya saat melihat sebuah tubuh tanpa pakaian

"kai" gumam namja tampan yang ternyata sehun sambil menelusuri tubuh mulus kai dengan jarinya dan berhenti tepat di alat vital kai

"hahahaha imutnya" gumam sehun lalu meremas junior kai

"eughh" lengguh kai karena tidurnya terganggu, mendengar lengguhan yang menurut sehun ini membuat sehun memperkasar remasannya dan mengemut nipple kai

"ahhhhhh" desah kai lalu mencoba membuka matanya

"sehun euggghhh" gumam kai saat mengetahui ternyata sehun yang mengusik tidur idah kai

"ahhhh hun ahhhh faster ahhh" desah kai saat sehun mengulum juniornya, sontak kai terduduk dari tidurnya, memegang kepala sehun dan membantunya menaik turunkan kepalanya

"ahhh faster hun ahhhh" desah kai

"ahhhh I wann AAAAAHHHH" belum sempat kai menyelesaikan kata katanya, sperma manis sudah keluar dari penisnya

"giliranku kai" ujar sehun mendekatkan penisnya kearah kai

"omona, kenapa makin besar?" Tanya kai sambil menggenggam penis sehun

"ahhh, kulum kai. Manjakan dia, bukankah makin baguth jika dia bethar huh?" ujar sehun membelai puncak kepala kai, namun kai masih saja terpaku dengan penis sehun

"kaIIII" kaget sehun saat kai dengan tiba tiba membanting sehun ke kasur

"AHHHHHH KAIIIII AHHHH" pekik sehun saat kai mengulum, mengigit dan menjilat penis sehun dengan ganasnya

"aahhhhhh thththththhhhh" desah sehun, sehun ingin menggenggam kepala kai. Namun, kenikmatan yang diberi kai membuat seluruh persendiannya melemah

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebrang ruangan sekai yang sedang melakukan hubungan *sensor*, dilihat oleh 6 yeoja yang di dalam vagina terdapat vibrator yang bergetar cukup kencang

"ahhhh sooiee ougghhh" desah seohyun saat sooyoung terus menyedot payudaranya yang keluar air susu (fact : air susu bisa keluar bukan hanya saat melahirkan, tapi karena ransangan yang terus terus)

"remas payudaraku terus seoie" ujar sooyoung di kuping seohyun lalu kembali menyusu di putting seohyun

"AAHHHHH" pekik seohyun saat sooyoung memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam vagina seohyun bersama vibrator yang bergetar, tiba tiba sooyoung menghentikan gerakannya dan menurunkan seohyun dari pahanya, dan mengangkang di hadapan seohyun.

"sedot seoie" ujar sooyoung, seohyun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kevagina sooyoung dan menjilatinya

.

.

.

"ahhhh sehun ahhhh faster ahhhh there" desah kai saat penis sehun menumbuk prostatnya keras dan kasa

"ahhh holemu thempit ahhhhh fuckk" desah sehun dengan kata kata kasarnya. Tiba tiba saja sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membuat kai menghelah desahan kecewa

"AAAHHHHHHHH" pekik kai saat merasakan ada sebuah benda yang memasukinya

"hiks appo hun, kau memasukan hiks apa ?" tangis kai

"sstttt ini Cuma vibrator kai-ah" ujar sehun lalu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan vibratornya dengan gerakkan maksimal

"AHHHHH SEHUNNNN" pekik kai saat penis dan vibrator yang ada di dalam holenya menumbuk tepat di prostatnya

.

.

.

"yeol lepas yeol" ujar baekhyun, saat ini baekyeol sedang di dalam kelas melakukan hal yang tidak tidak

"sabar baek, ahhhh sebentar lagi ahhhhhhh" desah lega chanyeol saat mengeluarkan sarinya kedalam tubuh baekhyun

"kajja kita ke kantin" ujar chanyeol menggendong baekhyun seperti koala tanpa melepas kontak mereka

"eugghhh" desah baekhyun saat di setiap perjalanan penis chanyeol terus menyentuh prostatnya

.

.

.

"luhan-ah, aku mau bakpao" ujar xiumin pada luhan

"ne, tunggu disini ne"

CUP. Ujar luhan lalu mencium bibir xiumin sekilas lalu meninggalkannya

.

.

.

"AHHHHH KAIIIII" desah sehun saat spermanya sudah keluar semua kedalam tubuh kai. Sedangkan kai ? dia sudah pingsang dari tadi

"kai" panggil sehun

"KAI" teriak sehun saat melihat kai pingsan

"omona" kaget sehun saat melihat ada aliran darah juga dari hole kai. Sehun segera menggunakkan seragamnya yang dilempar kai, dan menyelimuti kai dan membawanya ke ruang UKS

.

.

.

"dia kenapa key thaem ?" Tanya sehun panic

"tidak apa apa, kai hanya kelelahan" jawab key sambil memasukkan peralatan medisnya

"teruth kenapa tadi ada darah yang keluar dari holenya?" Tanya sehun lagi

"dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan penismu itu sehun, tenang saja. itu hanya di awal, setelahnya dia akan terbiasa" jawab key lalu keluar dari ruang UKS, sehun duduk di sampan ranjang UKS

"mianhae tadi aku bermain kathar" ujar sehun mengelus tangan kai

.

.

.

"NOONA NOONA, TONTONAN SUDAH SELESAI" teriak kris saat melihat 6 yeoja tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak boleh disebutkan

"eugghhhh" lengguh yuri lalu membuka matanya perlahan

"oh sudah selesai" ujarnya melihat tembok yang teranspara hanya di satu sisi

"yoona-ah, sooyoung-ah, taeyeon-ah, hyoyeon-ah. Seohyun-ah irreona" panggil yuri sambil menggoyang goyangkan 5 yeoja yang lain. Perlahan satu persatu yeoja itu terbangun

"eoh sudah selesai" ujar sooyoung

"ne sudah selesai dari tadi" jawab kris acuh

"padahal tadi seru sekali, ukenya agresif" jawab yuri

"ne, benar sekali. Tapi kasian juga dia, pasti sakit penis semenya besar" kali ini yoona yang bercakap

"aish, kalian tidak ingin pulang" kali ini kris yang bercakap

"ah baiklah baik, besok masih ada?" Tanya hyoyeon

"ne masih ada 4 lagi yang akan kalian lihat" jawab kris acuh

"oh baiklah" respon hyoyeon

TBC/END

Makasih banget yang udah ngereview maaf gak bisa bales satu satu, song nyadar kok kalau ini pendek, song janji di chap selanjutnya di panjangin. Maaf juga lama update, lagi super sibuk.

Song minta Reviewnya lagi ya


	10. Chapter 10

CUAP CUAP : hai hai senoah, ada yang nunggu nih ff ? gak ada, Ya sudah. Sebelumnya maap ye, song sibuk banget, sebernya ni chap udah jamuran di laptop, tapi karena laptop song gak bisa buka FFn karena ada penghalang Trust +, jadinya harus ke warnet, dan juga warnet always full #curcol

Main cast : sebenernya main castnya bareng, tapi otak author sudah mendekor ulang menjadi CHANBAEK, so yang gak suka bakal song delete DAN GAK USAH BACA

FF MURNI BUATAN SONG YANG OTAKNYA MULAI MELENCENG KE JALAN YANG SALAH

DAN SONG UDAH NEPATIN JANJI UNTUK PERPAJANG FF

SOOOOOOOOO

***HAPPY READING***

"yeol-ah" panggil baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan I-phonenya

"hmm" sahut chanyeol yang sedang sibuk chatingan bersama teman temannya di luar sekolah

"bisakah kau lepaskan penismu yeol, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus" ujar baekhyun, sontak chanyeol menaruh i-phonenya di atas nakas. Saat ini chanyeol sedang bersandar pada punggung kasur, sedangkan baekhyun ada di atas pangkuannya

"wae?" Tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak suka seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa bebas Park Chan Yeol" ujar baekhyun memanggil nama lengkap chanyeol

"in your dream baek" balas chanyeol ketus lalu mengambil i-phonenya kembali dan memainkannya

'wae yeol ? kau selalu melarangku bebas, sedangkan kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau anggap aku ini apa PARK CHANYEOL BODOH' batin baekhyun kesal, sedang dan sebagainya.

"aku ingin tidur yeol" ujar baekhyun, menghentikan aktifitas chanyeol

"ah sudah malam, ya sudah kajja tidur" ujar chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepas tautan mereka dengan posisi baekhyun membelakangi chanyeol

'wae yeol hiks… hiks…. Kau tidak mau melihatku hikss…' tangis batin baekhyun karena chanyeol dengan mudahnya membalikan tubuhnya agar membelakanginya

**Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo  
Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose  
Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo**

Terdengar suara i-phone chanyeol berbunyi, dengan cepat chanyeol mengangkat telfonnya tersebut

"yeobseo" angkat chanyeol

"…"

"ah ne hahahaha ne aku baik baik saja cerewet"

"…"

"MWO? Kau juga bersekolah di sini" kaget chanyeol, sedangkan baekhyun hanya mendengarkan saja apa yang chanyeol ucapkan

"….."

"aish kalau begitu kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi couplemu"

**JLEB **sontak mata baekhyun membulat sempurnya 'kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi couplemu' kata kata chanyeol terus terbayang di benak baekhyun.

"…..."

"oh cheongmal? Aish kau ini, kenapa bisa menyukai couplemu hah?" ujar chanyeol seperti tersulut amarah

"….."

"ah iya iya, pupus sudah harapanku untuk mendapatkanmu" ujar chanyeol lagi

**Tes Tes Tes **tidak terasa air mata baekhyun mengalir dengan derasnya dengan mata sipitnya yang terpejam. Sedangkan di sebrang kasur, kyungsoo melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan iba

"….."

"ah ne pay pay, selamat tidur zeloku yang manis"

"….."

"hahahahahaha ne, pay pay" akhir chanyeol lalu menaruh i-phonenya di nakas dan mulai masuk kedalam mimpinya

.

.

.

"ada apa kyungie?" Tanya chen yang baru saja naik ke atas ranjangnya besama kyungsoo karena urusan alam (?)

"aku kasihan dengan baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo, menghadapkan badannya yang semula menghadap baekhyun menjadi menghadap couplenya

"memang dia kenapa?" Tanya chen tidak takut suaranya terdengar oleh bekhyun, karena setiap jam 9 keatas. dengan otomatis, ada sebuah kaca yang sangat tebal menjadi pembatas tiap kasur (kasurnya di pagerin gitu. Ngertikan) yang keluar dari dalam lantai.

"dia menangis karena chanyeol" ujar kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang chen

"memang chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya chen sambil mengelus seorang namja yang dia sangat cintai, walau namja itu tidak peka terhadap perasaan chen

"tadi aku lihat chanyeol mengangkat telfon, lalu setelah itu baekhyun menangis" ujar kyungsoo jujur, satu lagi karena ada pembatas itu, mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara tetangga sebelah (?)

"sttt, kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang ne" ujar chen mengelus kepala kyungsoo yang mengangguk angguk lucu

"kajja tidur sudah malam" ujar chen mendekap tubuh kyungsoo, lalu iya melirik Xiuhan yang sedang bermain

'untung saja, key songsaenim membuat pembatas ini. Kalau tidak, aku sudah bermain solo seperti kemarin' batin chen lalu menyusul kyungsoo kealam mimpi

.

.

.

"kai-ah, mianhae kemarin aku bermain kathar padamu" ujar sehun kepada kai yang sedang menikmati bau badan sehun

"ne sehun, aku tidak papa. Tidak usah selalu minta maaf" ujar kai sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada sehun

"tapi kemaren kau thampai pingthan kai-ah" ujar sehun dengan nada bersalah

"see, aku baik baik saja sekarang" ujar kai lagi

"tharanghae" gumam sehun lalu memeluk kai

"mwo ?" Tanya kai karena ingin memperjelas pendengarannya

"ah anio, ayo tidur thudah malam" ujar sehun

'nado saranghae sehun' batin kai menjawab

.

.

.

"park chanyeol" panggil key saem sambil menguncang sedikit pundak chanyeol  
"eugghhh, saem?" Tanya chanyeol yang tidurnya terganggu

"ayo ikut aku" ujar key saem, menarik tangan chanyeol

"nanti dulu saem" ujar chanyeol menarik pergelangan tanggannya yang di tarik key. Perlahan chanyeol melepas tautannya terhadap baekhyun lalu mengikuti key saem

.

.

.

"duduklah" ujar key saem

"ne saem" balas chanyeol santai seperti tidak takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan

"JONGHYUN-AH" teriak key, belum beberapa lama datang seorang namja dengan pakaian khas professor

"ah ne hyung, ini anaknya" ujar jonghyun

"ne jonghyun-ah. Chanyeol-ah buka celanamu" ujar key yang langsung di turuti oleh chanyeol

"lalu ?" Tanya chanyeol (kok chanyeol berasa nganu bet ya)

"kocok juniormu" ujar key dan langsung di turuti oleh chanyeol

"eugghhh" desah chanyeol karena permainannya sendiri. Melihat penis chanyeol yang sudah tegak, sontak key menghentikan kegiatan chanyeol

"sudah" ujar key lalu mendekat kearah chanyeol, dan mengukur penis chanyeol

"OMONA" kaget key saem

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya jonghyun, sedangkan chanyeol hanya memandang binggung mereka berdua

"apa kita harus melakukannya, ukurannya sudah sangat besar" ujar key

"mungkin tambah sedikit saja" balas jonghyun

"baiklah kau lakukan jong, aku harus mengoreksi lembar jawaban siswa" ujar key saem dan dapat anggukan dari jonghyun

"hey, ku kira tinggimu saja yang errr…. Ternyata ukuran penismu juga" ujar jonghyun sambil memasangkan alat alat di penis chanyeol

"memang kena ARRRGGGGG" desah chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Dalam hitungan detik, jonghyun menghentikan mesinnya

"hah….hah….hah…" chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang beraturan

"padahal belum sampai 1 menit" ujar jonghyun sambil mengukur penis chanyeol

"kenapa saem ?" Tanya chanyeol

"panjang penis kamu 25 cm dan diameternya 6,5" ujar jonghyun

"malam ini kau tidur di sana" ujar jonghyun menunjuk pintu ber cat putih yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"huff padahal aku sudah bersiap 'masuk kedalam sangkar' lagi" gumam chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang di tunjuk jonghyun

.

.

.

"eugghhhh" lengguh seorang namja cantik dari tidurnya

"dimana aku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, namja cantik itu atau bisa kita panggil baekhyun. Sedang menatap binggung tempat saat ini. Saat ini dia berbaring di lantai sebuah bar dengan keadaan full naked. Kalian heran ? ini adalah tempan yang kemarin di pakai oleh sehun dan kai, hanya saja, tempat ini di desain menjadi sebuah bar. Dengan tuntutan agar terlihat berbeda dari pasangan yang lain

"sudah bangun baek" panggil seseorang membuat baekhyun menoleh

"yeol" gumamnya

"ini di mana yeol?" Tanya baekhyun kepada chanyeol

"sekolah" jawab chanyeol singkat

'aku tidak tau jika sekolah ini memiliki bar' batin baekhyun

"sini baek" perintah chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang hanya duduk di lantai, dengan perlahan baekhyun menggangkat tubuhnya

"arrggghhh" ringis baekhyun merasakan sakit di holenya. Dengan susah payah, baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat meja minuman (temat yang buat bartender, author gak tau namanya)

GREB

Saat baekhyun sudah mulai mendekat kearah chanyeol, dengan gerak cepat chanyeol meraih pinggang baekhyun. Mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di paha

"eugghhh yeol" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menghisap, jilat dan menggigit kecil leher baekhyun. Di letakkannya tubuh baekhyun di meja bartender lalu memakan lehernya (?) dengan lahap

"eugghhh ahhhhh" desah baekhyun sambil menjambak pelan rambut belakang chanyeol

BRUK

"tunggu disini" ujar chanyeol saat menjatuhkan baekhyun di meja bar. Baekhyun hanya melihat apa yang chanyeol lakukan dengan 2 botol bir di tangannya

"aku tidak meminum alcohol yeol" ujar baekhyun saat chanyeol membuka penutup botol tersebut

"kita tidak akan minum baek, tapi kita akan bersenang senang" ujar chanyeol membuang isi bir tersebut. didekatkannya tubuh baekhyun

CUP

Chanyeol menyambar bibir baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun yang kaget tidak membalas ciuman itu

PLOP

Bunyi ciuman yang terputus

"baek, kau mau merasakan sebuah lubang untuk 'adik'mu ini" ujar chanyeol sambil meremas penis baekhyun

"eugghhh" desah baekhyun, baekhyun berfikir bahwa chanyeol akan menjadi ukenya saat ini. Makanya itu dia mengganguk antusias

"benarkah?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan

.

.

.

"wuah liat, apa yang dilakukan seme itu" pekik yuri saat melihat chanyeol yang akan memasukan penis baekhyun

"eugghhh sepertinyaaahhhh edisi eugghhh saahhhtt ini akaan sangat eugghhh seruhhhh" ujar sooyoung di sela desahannya, karena seohyun yang terus menyedot vaginanya

"hepelhinanya" ujar hyoyeon sambil meyedot air susu dari payudara taeyeon

.

.

.

"ahhh yeolll ahhhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menyodokkan mulut botol di holenya, sedangkan penisnya di manjakan oleh hole botol

"oh shit, botolnya susah di gerakkan" umpat chanyeol yang sulit memaju mundurkan botol di hole baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tanggan kanannya sibuk mengocok botol yang dimasuki penis baekhyun

Dengan gerak cepat chanyeol melepas botol yang ada di hole baekhyun

"yeol faster ahhhh euggghhh I wanna" desah baekhyun saat merasakan aka nada yang meledak dari penisnya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mempercepat kocokannya pada botol yang ada di penis baekhyun

"AHHHHHH CHANYEOLLLL"

JLEB

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH" tepat saat baekhyun mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam botol, saat itu juga penis chanyeol masuk kedalam hole baekhyun

"hikss…. Appo yeol hiks…" tangis baekhyun saat penis chanyeol masuk ke dalam holenya, holenya terasa di belah menjadi ratusan

"ahhh selalu sempit eugghhhh" desah chanyeol lalu mengenjot hole baekhyun, tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan, dan juga darah yang mengalir dari hole baekhyun. Menandakan betapa kasarnya permainan chanyeol padanya

"hiks…. Appo yeol hiks… hentikan hikss…." Tangis baekhyun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tau jika penis chanyeol sudah bertambah besar, sedangkan dia berfikir chanyeol keterlaluan kepadanya

"ahhhhh euggghhh" desah chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya di hole baekhyun

"AHHHH THERE YEOL" pekik baekhyun saat prostatnya di tumbuk keras oleh chanyeol, kepalanya mengadah tanda penis chanyeol benar benar memanjakannya. Tanpa baekhyun ketahui, chanyeol sedang mengarahkan mulut botol yang sempat masuk kedalam holeny di arahkan ke dalam holenya lagi

"ARRRGGGG YEOLLLLL" pekik baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, saat mulut botol itu mencoba masuk, sedangkan penis chanyeol masih maju mundur di holenya

"yeoll appo hiks…." Tangis baekhyun kembali lagi, darah terus mengalir dari holenya.

"ahhh baek ahhhh" desah chanyeol menggerakan penis dan mulut botol itu di hole baekhyun

"euggghhh yeol eugghhh" desahan baekhyun yang mulai merasakan nikmatnya

"AHHHH YEOL FASTER AHHHH" pekik baekhyun saat penis dan mulut botol itu menumbuk prostatnya keras

"ahhhh baek" di lepasnya botol dari hole baekhyun, dan membalikan tubuh baekhyun. Tanpa melepas kontak mereka dan mengurangi genjotan di hole baekhyun

"eugghhh yeolll" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menjilati niplenya

"ahhh mengganggu" ujar chanyeol lalu menidurkan botol yang berdiri tegak di penis baekhyun

"ARRGGGG YEOLLL" pekik baekhyun saat spermanya kembali keluar, membuat botol yang tadinya kosong hampir penuh oleh sperma baekhyun. Perlahan chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya

Di remasnya dada baekhyun kencang, lalu di buat bulatan oleh tangannya

"arrggghhh appo yeol arrgggg" pekik baekhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya, chanyeol terus memutar dan meremas dada baekhyun sampai timbul bukit di dadanya, setelah dada yang kanan timbul sebuah bukit, chanyeol melakukan lagi di dada kiri baekhyun

.

.

.

"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN" pekik seohyun melihat dua buah bukit di dada baekhyun

"OMONA, KENAPA BISA?" kali ini taeyeon yang memekik kencang dengan nada 5 oktafnya

"O M G, ITU GAK MUNGKIN" teriak yoona yang melihat itu juga

"apa bisa keluar susu ya, seperti milik seohyun" gumam sooyoung

Dug

"aww appo seohyunie" pekik sooyoung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di jitak seohyun

"mesum" umpat seohyun

.

.

"ahhhh yeol ahhhh sedot terus yeol ahhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menyedot bukit yang ada di dadanya. Sedangkan chanyeol terus mengenjot dan menghisap bukit buatannya di dada baekhyun

"ahhh yeol I wanna ahhhh" desah baekhyun merasakan perutnya bergejolak

"bersama ehhh" desah chanyeol dan mempercepat genjotannya

"ahh gak ku CHANYEOLLLLL" pekik baekhyun dan menumpahkan spermanya di botol yang sekarang sudah sangat penuh

"BAEKHYUNNNN" pekik chanyeol lalu menumpahkan spermanya di hole baekhyun

Dilepasnya botol yang ada di penis baekhyun dan menggendong baekhyun membawanya ke sofa tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Sesampainya di sofa chanyeol duduk dengan baekhyun di atas pahannya, di tuangkannya sperma baekhyun yang dari botol kedalam gelas kecil yang ada di ata meja

"ini untuk mu" ujar chanyeol memberikan gelas yang berisi sperma baekhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun mengambil gelas tersebut

"bersulangg" pekik chanyeol

TING

Bunyi gelas yang bersentuhan, dengan sekali tengguk chanyeol meminum sperma baekhyun, chanyeol melihat ada 2 buah vibrator, nipple massager, dan sebuah cock ring di meja. Diambilnya nipple massager yang ada di meja dan menjapitnya ke nipple baekhyun

"arrggghhhh" pekik baekhyun merasakan kesakitan karena jepitan nipple massager tersebut, chanyeol mengambil menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di meja tersebut

"AHHHHHH" desah baekhyun saat ada aliran listrik yang menyetrum niplenya atau sekarang bisa di bilang payudara, entahlah hanya tuhan dan author yang tau #plak

"kau tau baek, desahanmu membuat 'little yeol' bangun" bisik chanyeol di kuping baekhyun, dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan chanyeol memasukan 2 vibrator langsung ke dalam hole baekhyun dan memasangkan cock ring di penis baekhyun (YA TUHAN SALAH APA GUE -_-)

.

.

.

"oh tuhan ayolah seohyunie" rengek sooyoung pada seohyun

"ani kau bermain kasar sooyoung-ah" ujar seohyun sambil memakai baju

"aku janji tidak bermain kasar seohyunie-ah" ucap sooyoung penuh permohonan

"anio, kau memasukan 3 sekaligus vibrator itu kedalam lubangku, aku tidak mau" ujar seohyun lalu duduk manis

"ayo-"

"kalau kau masih memohon kita cerai" umpat seohyun membuat sooyoung diam seketika

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHH" desah chanyeol lega saat membuang sarinya kedalam tubuh baekhyun

"kau nikmat baek" bisik chanyeol, naming tidak ada respon dari baekhyun. Kenapa ? dia sudah pingsan beberapa menit lalu dengan cairan merah yang mengalir di pahanya

Chanyeol memakaikan baju kepada baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri, lalu membawa tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepas kontak mereka

TBC

Gimana ? udah panjangkan ? masih belum ? bikin sendiri -_-

Sebelumnya song mau minta maaf sama author BlackPearl08 yang membuat ff berjudul "Love And Desire are At A School" kemarin aku lihat ff ini nyantol di om google, aku liat summarynya ternyata hampir sama sama ff GGS buatanku pasku liat ternyata dia duluan yang buat, aku tau kok ff buatan dia sama buatan aku beda. Tapi temanya sama, aku gak baca ff itu karena castnya TaoRis, jujur aku kurang suka TaoRis jadi aku gak pernah baca ff mereka. Aku bilang begini supaya kalian tau bahwa aku bukan plagiat, walaupun belum ada yang ngungkit masalah ini, Cuma aku cukup sadar bahwa ada yang lebih dulu buat ff sex in school. Maaf aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya, tapi ini ff murni buatan otakku yang sudah mulai eror, mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca ff itu, bisa gak kasih tau alurnya ke aku. Aku penasaran, kalau aku baca sendiri gak akan ngerti, karena aku gak suka.

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW MINGGU LALU MAAF GAK BISA BALES REVIEWNYA, kalau ada yang penasaran sama alat canggihnya liat aja terus nanti di jelasin kok. Yang mau rekues atau apa bisa follow twitterku nurulfugi

Unnamenya pake kanji

Kalo mau nanya lewat tweet kapan ff Gay Sex School di post, tulisannya jangan Gay Sex School ya, tulis aja GGS soalnya kalau di kelas sampe ada yang nanya aku buat ff rated M, luntur sudah imageku.

REVIEW LAGI YA #BOW SONG MAU REVIEWNYA SAMPE 20 KAYA DI CHAP 8

CHAP 1 = 4

CHAP 2 = 2

CHAP 3 = 2

CHAP 4 = 2

CHAP 5 = 1

CHAP 6 = 4

CHAP 7 = 19

CHAP 8 = 21

CHAP 9 = 10

CHAP 10 = HARUS LEBIH DARI 20 BARU DI POST

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ketawaevil


	11. Chapter 11

"aku tidak menyangka chanyeol sangat kasar padamu baek" ujar seorang namja bermata bulat sambil mengelus baekhyun yang belum sadarkan diri dari 3 jam lalu  
"sudahlah kyungsoo, kita biarkan baekhyun istirahat dulu, kau tidak lelah menunggunya selama 2 setengah jam ?" Tanya seorang namja bermata unta kepada kyungsoo atau namja bermata bulat

"hum kasian baekie sendirian disini chen" ujar kyungsoo kepada namja bermata unta atau chen. Chen pun memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyungsoo

"aku kasian dengan baekhyun, chen" ujar kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala baekhyung

"entahlah apa yang dipikirkan chanyeol, sekarang dia bersama murid kelas sebelah, siapa itu namanya zeal zelu atau siapa" ucap chen

"zelo, chen, zelooo" kesal kyungsoo mengingat kejadian saat dia akan menghampiri baekhyun, kyungsoo melihat dengan kedua bola matanya chanyeol sedang bermesra mesraan dengan zelo di depan kelasnya

"sudah kyung, aku lapar kyung" ujar chen manja di leher kyungsoo

"huff baiklah, kajja kita ke kantin. Baek aku pergi dulu ne" ujar kyungsoo mengelus kepala baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar uks

.

.

.

"zelo-ah gimana kalau liburan nanti kau main kerumahku, sudah lama kau tidak bermain kerumah" ujar chanyeol kepada zelo, mereka saat ini sedang duduk di depan kelas chanyeol. Yah kebetulan zelo tadi di suruh mengantarkan buku ke kelas chanyeol, dan saat itu chanyeol yang sedang malas karena kehilangan 'kehangatannya' langsung semangat 45 melihat kedatangan zelo.

"aku tidak bisa yeol, aku sudah janji kepada youngguk untuk pergi kerumah keluarganya" ujar zelo dengan senyum yang berkembang

"aish, apa tampannya youngguk itu sih, jelas jelas tampanan aku" umpat chanyeol

"walaupun dia tidak tampan, tapi dia baik dan perhatian denganku yeol" ujar zelo membuat chanyeol kesal

"zel" panggil chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu zelo

"ne yeol" jawab zelo melihat chanyeol yang mendekatkan matanya, sontak saja zelo memejamkan matanya

CUP

Bibir tebal chanyeol menempel di bibir zelo, tidak tau ada seorang namja bereyeliner melihat kejadian tersebut. hatinya perih, panas, kesal semua bercampur menjadi Satu

Sebenarnyas saat kyungsoo dan chen membicarakan tentang chanyeol, baekhyun sudah bangun hanya saja dia diam dan ingin mendengar kabarnya lebih lanjut. Saat kyungsoo dan chen pergi, dnegan susah payah baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kekelasnya, saat dia sudah dekat dengan kelasnnya dia melihat chanyeol dan zelo sedang berduaan di depan kelasnya, dan yang lebih parah baekhyun melihat chanyeol berciuman dengan zelo

"hiks…. Yeol hiks…." Baekhyun berlari entah kemana melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya

BRUK

Dengan tidak elitnya baekhyun menabrak seorang namja berkulit tan dan terus menagis meratapi nasibnya

"baekie" panggil namja berkulit tan tersebut, sontak saja baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya

"kai hiks…"

GREP

Baekhyun langsung memeluk kai dan menagis di pelukannya

"kenapa baek?" Tanya kai binggung melihat baekhyun yang menangis meraung raung saat itu

"hiks kai hiks…. Yeolie hikss…." Tangis baekhyun bertambah kencang mengingat kejadian tersebut

"sudahlah baek jangan menangis terus" ujar kai sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun yang bergetar hebat

"BAEKHYUN" teriak seseorang membuat baekhyun menoleh

"yeol hiks…" baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak keluar di depan chanyeol, dan dengan bodohnya chanyeol mengira baekhyun sedang menggodanya

"kau sudah baikan, syukurlah. Dari tadi aku menunggumu" ujar chanyeol sambil mengelus bokong sintal baekhyun

"eugghhh yeol" desah baekhyun saat tangan chanyeol meremas remas baekhyunnya

"baek, aku ingin punyaku didalam lagi" bisik chanyeol dan dapat anggukan dari baekhyun. Sedangkan kai hanya menatap binggung pasangan chanbaek, 'tadi baekhyun nangis, tapi sekarang ?. ah sudahlah aku tidak usah mengurusinya' batin kai

.

.

.

***at night***

Saat ini luhan sedang ada di dalam lab tempat sehun dan chanyeol di'anuin'

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" pekik luhan merasakan nikmat yang mendera bagian bawahnya

"stop" ujar key saem lalu jonghyun mematikan alat tersebut

"kau bisa istirahat di tempat itu lu" ujar key menunjuk ruangan yang ada di dalam lab

.

.

.

"ahhhh yeol sshhhhh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol terus menerus mengendarainya tanpa ampun

"sshhh selalu sempit ughhhh" desah chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya di hole baekhyun

"yeol sshhh cum ahhhh YEOLLL" desah baek lega saat spermanya mengotori perut chanyeol dan perutnya sendiri

"AAHHHHH" desah chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di hole baekhyun

"kau selalu nikmat baek" bisik chanyeol lalu tidur memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

'apa hanya tubuhku yang kau suka yeol, apa hanya kenikmatan yang kau incar yeol, hiks… bisakah kau lihat hatiku yeol hiks…" batin baekhyun menangis

.

.

.

"eugghhh" lengguh seorang namja manis bepipi chubby merasakan basah di badannya

"hey baby, irreona" panggil seorang namja tampan namun cantik sambil mengelus pipi namja chubby yang tertidur di atas badannya

"lu" panggil namja berpipi chubby saat membuka matanya

"ne baby" jawab namja tampan itu yang bernama luhan, sedangkan namja berpipi chubby merasakan ada yang mengganjal di holenya

"lu jangan bilang" panic xiumin atau namja berpipi chubby

"kenapa baby umin" jawab luhan dengan nada menggoda dan jangan lupakan tangan luhan yang mulai turun ke bawah

TBC

Maaf Cuma sedikit, song lagi buru buru masalahnya, jadinya Cuma sedikit. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan, gak usah di read juga gak papa asal tetep review /plak


	12. Chapter 12

"eugghhh lu ugghhh" desah xiumin saat luhan meremas penisnya di bawah sana  
"kenapa umin baby ?" Tanya luhan sambil mengelus pipi chubby xiumin yang bereluh peluh

"eugghhh lu ahhhhh" xiumin terus mendesah saat luhan mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. tangan luhan yang satunya memelintir nipple xiumin yang sudah menengang, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk membuat kissmark di leher xiumin

.

.

.

"chen-ah" rajuk kyungsoo saat chen hanya serius dengan benda persegi empat yang berisikan gambar gambar bodoh menurut kyungsoo

"hmm" jawab chen atau bisa di bilang gumaman

"chen chen chen" kesal kyungsoo dengan poutan mautnya /?

CUP

"YAKK CHEN" kesal kyungsoo karena chen hanya mengecup bibirnya lalu kembali membaca komik detective conan edisi 11

"ne kyung ? kau tau aku sedang sibuk" ujar chen tetap membaca komiknya itu

"baiklah, aku akan bercerita dengan kai saja" rajuk kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari duduknya, namun sebelum kyungsoo pergi dari tempatnya, chen menarik kyungsoo hingga jatuh di pangkuannya

"kau memang ingin bercerita apa hmm?" Tanya chen sambil mengelus kepala kyungsoo yang sedang menelusup di leher chen

"tidak, aku tidak ingin bercerita apa apa" balas kyungsoo

"lalu kenapa kau menggangguku hmm ?"

"aku hanya tidak suka kau lebih memperhatikan komik bodoh itu" ujar kyungsoo di balik ceruk leher chen

"hahahaha kau cemburu?" Tanya chen sambil mengelus kepala kyungsoo

"anio, aku hanya kesal" ujar kyungsoo tidak terima di bilang cemburu dengan sebuah komik murahan yang tidak ada gunanya

"ya terserah apa katamu kyung. Kau tau ?" Tanya chen membuat kyungsoo penasaran

"apa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"badanmu berat kyung" jawab chen dengan wajah yang di buat sedemikian rupa /?

"YAKK kau menyebalkan chen" rajuk kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

CUP, sekali lagi chen mengecup bibir kyungsoo, namun tengkuk chen langsung di tarik oleh kyungsoo, dan terjadilah ciuman panas dan bergairah di antara mereka berdua

.

.

.

"sehun berhenti menatap wajahku" kesal kai sambil mendorong wajah sehun

"aku hanya ingin memandangimu kai, wajahmu indah sekali" ujar sehun, tunggu ada yang berbeda dengan sehun. Apa ? ya kalian benar dia bisa mengucapkan huruf 's' dengan lancar. Apakah yang terjadi dengannya ? yup 1 hari yang lalu lidah sehun diberi pengejut oleh key saem. Kenapa ? karena kesabaran key sudah cukup di ambang batas saat mendengar sehun presentasi di depan kelas -_- intonasi sehun yang sudah bagus hanya saja pelafalan huruf 's'nya lah yang membuat key geram

"gombal kau cadel" kesal kai melanjutkan makan bulgoginya

"aku sudah tidak cadel, kai" balas sehun membela diri

"tetap saja, aish sudahlah diam. Kau tidak liat aku sedang konsentrasi" ujar kai kesal. Sehun diam, namun pandangannya tetap menatap kai dengan ekspresi terkagum kagum. Kai tidak peduliin sehun yang terus menatapnya, sedangkan dia sendiri sibuk dengan makananya

"saranghae" gumam sehun

"hwo? (mwo?)" Tanya kai dengan daging yang penuh dimulutnya

"telan dulu kai" ujar sehun sambil mengelus pipi kai yang mengembung isi daging. Kai menurut dan langsung menatap sehun

"tadi kau bilang apa ?" Tanya kai penasaran

"memang aku bilang apa ?" bukannya jawab pertanyaan yang kai berikan, sehun malah balik bertanya

"entahlah" balas kai acuh lalu melanjutkan makan

"kai-ah"

"ne sehun"

"boleh aku makan juga?"

"makan makananmu sendiri sehun" balas kai acuh

"ayolah kai, sepertinya makananmu lebih enak" rajuk sehun

"anio hun, kita memesan makanan yang sama, mana mungkin beda rasanya" jawab kai menata sehun

"ayolah kai sayang" ujar sehun dengan aegyonya yang membuat kai luluh seketika

"baiklah" ujar kai memberika sesendok makanannya ke depan mulut sehun, namun sehun menolaknya mentah mentah

"wae ? tadi katanya kau ingin memakan makananku, sudah baik aku suapi" balas kai. Hanya saja, sehun membalik tangan kai membuat makanan yang ada di sendok berbalik menuju mulut kai

"coba" balas sehun, dan itu membuat kai heran. Setelah kai memasukan makanan itu kemulutnya, dengan kecepatan kilat sehun menarik tengkuk kai dan mengunyah makanan itu bersama di mulut kai

.

.

.

"yixing" panggil seorang namja berwajah malaikat terhadap seorang namja yang mirip dengan sebuah legenda kuda/? Unicorn

"ne suho?" Tanya yixing kepada namja berwajah malaikat bernama suho

"kau melupakan ini" jawab suho menyerahkan sebuah kartu untuk yixing. Yixing menerima kartu itu dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"kenapa aku bisa melupakannya" runtuk yixing pada dirinya sendiri

"hahahaha, kau memang sering melupakannya yixing" tawa suho menambah kekesalan di benak yixing

"kau menyebalkan" umpat yixing mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha, mian. Kajja, katanya kau ingin ke perpustakaan" ajak suho dan dapat anggukan dari yixing

Mereka adalah pasangan yang bisa dibilang normal di sekolah ini, dimana semua pasangan melakukan sex di kamar mandi, lapangan, ruang kelas atau dimana pun. pasangan yang satu ini lebih memilih berdiam diri di perpustakaan yang belum terkontaminasi oleh apapun. Kecuali saat ini, mereka masuk kedalam perpustakaan dengan wajah datar, mereka melihat tempat bersihnya sudah terkontaminasi oleh sebuah pasangan yang sedang melakukan sex di meja paling depan di perpustakaan.

"apakah chanyeol tidak pernah puas dengan lubang baekhyun ?" Tanya suho dengan wajah datar

"entahlah, padahal mereka pasangan yang paling malu melakukan kegiatan memblow job di saat masuk sekolah pertama kali" jawab yixing tak kalah datar

"ya malu malu tapi mau" ujar suho  
"ya sudah kita ketaman sekolah aja suho-ah, semoga tidak ada orang yang sedang melakukan sex di sana" ujar yixing dan dapat anggukan dari suho  
.

.

.

.

"ahhh yeol ahhhhh" desah baekhyun sambil menggenggam meja perpustakaan erat, sedangkan hewan buas di belakangnya terus menyodok lubangnya tampa ampun  
"ssshhhh sempit" desah chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya di hole baekhyun

Ehem, sepertinya dua sejoli ini sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, lebih baik kita cari pasangan lain yang sedikit lebih romantic

.

.

.

"tao-ah" panggil naga api/? Dari kanada kepada seorang panda/? Manis dari cina

"yak kris-ge, jangan mengganguku, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk" ujar tao tanpa memperhatikan wajah memelas kris

"ayolah tao, hari ini aku belum mendapatkan 'jatah'ku" rajuk kris, ya tao tau apa maksud dengan kata 'jatah' yang di lontarkan kris. Karena itu dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas tugas murid muridnya, holenya masih sakit karena kris bermain kasar tadi malam, apa lagi jika kris memintanya sekarang. Bisa bisa dia tidak mengajar hari ini dan seminggu kedepan, dari itu dia mengabaikan naga lapar yang tengah merajuk kepada panda kesayangannya

.

.

.

"ahhhhh luhanhhhhhh shhhhh" desah xiumin yang saat ini sedang berbaring di lantai kamar mandi. Dan jangan lupakan rusa jantan yang sibuk menungganginya  
"shhhh" desis luhan merasakan betapa sempitnya hole xiumin

"AAHHHH" pekik xiumin saat luhan telak menghantam prostatnya. Luhan berhenti menghentakan penisnya, saat kejantanannya menemukan prostat xiumin. Dengan smirk andalannya, luhan mengelurkan penisnya dan hanya menyisakan kepala juniornya di dalam lubang xiumin

"sudah siap my baby" ujar luhan dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas di bibir indahnya

"lu jangan bilang kalau" ujar xiumin takut takut

"yah begitulah" ucap luhan santai. Lalu menghentakkan keras penisnya

JLEB

"AHHHHHH LUHAN" pekik xiumin merasakan kenikmatan berlipat lipat ganda saat luhan terus menumbuk keras prostatnya

"AHHHH LUHAN BER AHHHHH HENTI uhhhhhhini AHHHHH terlalu nikmat AHHHH LUHAN" pekikan kenikmatan xiumin mengalun lembut di telinga luhan, sedangkan xiumin menggelengkan kepala dan menggaruk lantai, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang berlipat lipat dari luhan

.

.

.

TBC

Balesan review. Hohoho om tante, karena hunie lagi seneng gara gara udah lancar huruf 's' dengan berbaik hati hunie akan membalas review om tante sekalian

FriederichOfficial : enggak kok, authornya enggak kehilangan feel. Tenang aja hunie bakal ngebunuh authornya kalo ffnya sampai ngambang kaya *sensor* di jamban

Hanyoung Kim : oke

lolamoet : waduh waduh, ngomong opo toh hahahaha, iya chanyeol hyung jahat. Awas aja hunie pukul pake kampak nanti -_-

Blacknancho : /puk puk/ sabar ya kalo baca ff angst mulu, hunie gak peduli /plak/ bercanda hehehehehe

urikaihun : iya abang rusa di kasih obat anti gila hahahahahaha

Ananda00 : loh loh loh loh, apa ini. Comen Cuma "."

xoxowolf : itu udah ncnya hahahahaha, tapi enggak full kaya kaihun dan baekyeol

LulluBee : itu udah lanjut

odultluluexo : huuuu T.T karena mereka pasangan aneh, bakpao dan rusa apa yang terjadi T.T

: iya nun, hunie bantuin jambak tiang jemuran nanti hahahahahaha

Inyeol : wuhu keren dari sudut mananya. Ini gak keren masa adegan kaihun moment jarang nc /plak/ 

apa aja : haduh sabar sabar /elus punggungnya/ emang tuh chanyeol hyung kejam, tapi di balik kekejamannya dia itu… idiot hahahahahaha

lee minji elf : makseh, itu udah lanjut noona

Rizky2568 : O_O hyung mau sama baekhyun hyung, oh tidak. Hyung bisa di amuk authornya

Guest : suka yang NC NC yaaa. Wah otaknya yadong. Hunie masih polos

Yehet kkaebsong : tenang nun, nanti chanyeol hyung bakal dapet karmanya

doctorbaek : karena baekhyun seorang uke

utsukushii02 : sip nun, udah lanjut nih

silkyes : kalo gemes cubit coba. Mau di fav, foll, dll gak papa nun /kiss/

jong in : bukan deh, chanyeol hyung itu sejenis orang bukan manusia. Lah emang kopel aslinya siapa ?


	13. Pengumuman

Maaf buat yang mau lanjut baca GSS nanti abis puasa ye, kan gak mungkin pada baca kalo masih puasa. Yang mau lanjut revie, aja

THAKS FOR REVIEW author sangat mengharapkan review kalian, satu revie bisa menyumbangkan apresiasi author yang pintar ini XD


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hohohohohoho masih adakah yang menunggu ff ancur ini ? kalo masih ada makaseh banget iyeth

Maaf banget ya kalo lama update pan puasa. Oh ya author yang kece nan manly ini mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya udah langsung bacalah, cape ngebacot

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

"saem-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" Tanya suho kepada key songsaenim. Saat ini suho sedang duduk di kursi yang di sediakan key untuk melakukan 'ritual' sebelum melakukan 'kegiatan' bersama lay

"silahkan, kau ingin bertanya apa ?" jawab key  
" saya ingin bertanya, ada apa dengan semua alat alat ini. Kenapa di sini begitu canggih?"Tanya suho binggung dengan keadaan yang selama ini menimpanya/?

"ah itu, begini suho-ah. Semua alat canggih ini di buat oleh professor professor ternama di dunia, kami semua bekerja sama untuk membuat alat alat canggih ini" ujar key songsaenim

"lalu ?" Tanya suho masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang key berikan

"semua ini di lakukan dengan tujuan, merefresing otak siswa-siswa"

"tapi tidak dengan cara gaykan bisa"

"yak au benar suho-ah, tapi mau di apakan lagi. pemilik sekolah ini menginginkannya seperti itu. lagi pula kau menikmatinya bukan?" Tanya key dan menghasilkan semburat merah di pipi suho

"ah sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur suho-ah" ujar key berlalu dari hadapan suho

.

.

.

pagi in the school

"sehunah" manja kai sambil bergelayutan di lengan sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan catatannya

"ne kai" balas sehun tetap mengerjakan catatannya

"sehun" ujar kai kesal karena di acuhkan, lalu bibir tebal seksinya itu ia poutkan

"ne kai, ouu jangan seperti itu kai, atau kai ingin ku 'serang' sekarang juga hmm?"Tanya sehun sambil memeluk tubuh kai

"aish kau mengacuhkan ku bodoh" ujar kai kesal

"baiklah apa yang kau inginkan baby?" Tanya sehun sambil mengelus kepala kai sayang

"aku ingin es krim sehun-ah" ujar kai

"hahahaha kau seperti ibu mengidam saja kai"tawa sehun bangkit dari duduknya

"kajja, katanya kau ingin es krim" ajak sehun namun kai malah mempoutkan bibirnya

"wae baby?" Tanya sehun duduk di samping kai lalu merangkul pinggangnya

"aku tidak bisa jalan, holeku sakit sehun" keluh kai dan dapat anggukand ari sehun

"mianhae kai, semalam aku terlalu kasar bermainnya" ujar sehun bersalah

"ah ne gwaechana, ayo gendong aku. Aku ingin es krim hun" rengek kai. Secepat kilat sehun menggendong kai ala bridal style lalu berjalan ke market sekolah. Uang ? tenang semua yang ada di sekolah ini gratis

.

.

.

"baek buka pintunya" suruh chanyeol sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi

"hiks…. Hikss…." Sedangkan baaekhyun yang berada di dalam hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya yang begitu mengenaskan

FLAS BACK

Saat ini baekhyun sedang ada di perjalanan menuju kelasnya tanpa chanyeol. Kenapa ? ya chanyeol baru saja menyuruhnya mengambil 3 buah cola di market sekolah

DEG

Baekhyun meremas kantung pelastik yang ada di tangannya dengan sangat erat, saat melihat ehem chanyeol sedang menyumbui leher seorang namja yang tidak kalah manis dari baekhyun

PUK

Sebuah tepukan pundak membuat baekhyun menoleh

"aku sama sepertimu" ujar seorang namja tampan kepada baekhyun, dan itu cukup membuat baekhyun binggung

"aku youngguk, bang youngguk" ujar namja itu lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan namanya dan melirik sebentar ke pasangan Chanzel

Baekhyun pernah dengar nama itu, ya dia ingat bahwa youngguk adalah pasangan zelo yang saat ini sedang mengerangkan nama chanyeol

Bodohnya baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di pintu memandangan ChanZel yang sedang bermesraan

.

.

.

"yeol-ahhhh" desah zelo saat chanyeol meremas penis mungilnya

"zelo-ah" ujar chanyeol yang tiba tiba menjadi serius

"ah ne yeol" balas zelo menatap chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya

"zel, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, aku tau ini bodoh. Tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu zel" uajr chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah cincin permata kepada zelo

Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa seorang namja mungil nan manis menatap nanar cincin itu

"yeol, tapi aku…"

"kumohon zel" mohon chanyeol

"ne aku mau yeol" balas zelo sambil memeluk leher chanyeol

"ehem, ini minumannya yeol" ujar namja mungil itu yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah chanyeol

"gumawo baek" balas chanyeol acuh, lalu mencium bibir zelo ganas di depan baekhyun

TES

Satu mutiara bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah baekhyun, lama kelamaan mutiara mutiara indah itu berjatuhan dari tempatnya yang sangat indah

"hiks…" satu isakan keluar dari bibir indahnya, dan kaki mungilnya berlari entah kemana. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah ruang yang bisa menjadi tempat meluapkan amarahnya

Bagaimana dengan chanyeol ? apakah dia mengejar baekhyun ? tidak, lihatlah bahkan saat ini chanyeol tengah merasakan lubang hangat milik zelo

.

.

.

Tok tok

"baekhyun kau baik baik saja ?" Tanya kyungsoo yang kebetulan melihat baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi

"a-aku baik baik saja soo" balas baekhyun menahan isakan yang siap keluar dari bibir manisnya

"a-aku hanisk-hanya ingin BAB" jawab baekhyun dengan sebuah isakan

"benarkah ?" kali ini chen yang bertanya, karena dialah yang mendengar sebuah isakan baekhyun, jangan salahkan kupingnya yang sangat tajam itu

"ne chen, soo" balas baekhyun dari dalam

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" ujar kyungsoo lalu keluar bersama chen

'bajingan kau yeol' batin chen simpati dengan baekhyun, ya dia tau bahwa isakan itu chanyeol yang membuatnya

.

.

.

"AHHHHHH" desah chanyeol dan zelo saat mencapai kelimaksnya

"ah yeol, aku harus kembali. Takut youngguk mencariku" ujar zelo mengecup bibir chanyeol lalu pergi meninggal chanyeol

FLAS BACK end

"baek ayo buka pintunya, kau tidak merindukan chan junior di lubangmu hmm" desak chanyeol yang tidak mendengar isakan memilukan dari baekhyun

"hiks, kau hanya menggangapku boneka sex yeol. Hiks betapa hinanya diriku ini hahahahahaha" tawa baekhyun pilu dengan air mata yang berlombaan keluar dari matanya

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" bentak chanyeo tidak sabaran. Dengan segera baekhyun membuka pintu untuk chanyeol

BRUK

"kau kelamaan baek" marah chanyeol, yang langsung menggendong baekhyun ala koala

"ARRGGGHHH" pekik baekhyun kesakitan saat holenya langsung di bobol penis besar chanyeol

.

.

.

"ahhhhh suho euggghhhh" desah lay yang merasakan genjotan suho di hole merahnya

"ahhh sempit lay uhhhh" gerakan suho makin menggila saat dengan sengaja lay menyempitkan holenya

"SUHOO" desah panjang lay saat penisnya megeluarkan sperma dengan derasnya

"sebentar uggghhhhh" suho makin mengenjot lay brutal saat penisnya ingin menembakan spermanya yang sudah berkumpul di ujung

"YIXINGGGG" desah panjang suho berbarengan dengan cairan putih dan kental yang memenuhi hole lay

.

.

.

"gumawo sehun" ucap kai sambil menikmati eskrim yang di ambilkan sehun

"ne kai" balas sehun yang terus menerus memerlihatkan wajah kai yang terlihat makin manis saat memakan eskrim itu

"saranghae kai" ucap sehun tiba tiba

"ne?" Tanya kai binggung.

'kau harus gentle oh sehun' batin sehun menyemangati

"kai-ah mungkin ini bodoh dan yah tidak romantic. Tapi jujur, saat bersama mu aku sangat nyaman, dan jantungku akan berdetak dengan tidak normalnya saat memandang wajahmu" ujar sehun. Namun kai hanya memandang wajah sehun binggung

"Saranghae Kim Jong In, maukan kau menjadi belahan jiwaku now and forever?" Tanya sehun dengan dua buah cincin di telapak tangannya yang bergetar

"apakah kau tidak bohong sehun ? apakah kau serius ?" Tanya kai ragu

"ne kai, aku serius, jeongmal saranghae" jawab sehun menatap kai, sedangkan kai mencari kebohongan dari tatapan mata sehun, namun dia tidak menemukan kebohongan sedikit pun dari pandangan sehun

GREB

"nado saranghae oh sehun" jawab kai memeluk sehun

"jeongmal?"

"ne sehun, nado saranghae" ujar kai, sehun mengangkat tangan kai lalu memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari lentik kai. Dan sebaliknya

TBC

THANKS FOR :

Akira.

Brown Kitty

Bubbletea94

DOUBLE-YU

DahsyatNyaff

DeerLuDeer

Dewi15

Dragonius Meidi Lee

FriederichOfficial

Hacia Hikari

Huang Gi Tao B2utys

Huang Rany

HyunnK.V

Jongin48

Kamong Jjong

Kim -Jung- Hyewon

KimKyungIn1214

Kim Sun Mii

Kkamjjongitem

Koujo-san

LeeJINNI-Ahh

LulluBee

MimiTao

Mizukami Sakura-chan

Novey

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi

PRae15Cha12

Park Byun Soo

Rima-TAOma

SehunBubbleTea1294

SeoulG

ShinCan

Shirayuki Han

Special bubble

Urushibara Puterrizme

Valencia Byun

Wu Zi Rae KTS

ayuputeri

babesulay

babySL

baexian ree

bellaarinihaqq

depdeph

devimalik

exoel

exostan1127

flawlessaliens

hirokothecutes

.9659

kimihyun211

kotakpensil

ksl uyehh

little Dark Wolf 99

lolamoet

mhrs826

mizuno kesshou

.9

odultluluexo

opikyung0113

parkbaconyoda

retnofauzh

romanofgriffin

sakuranatsu90

sherry dark jewel

shinshin99SM

silkyes

.5

urikaihun

utsukushii02

viekrungysweetpumpkin

xing mae30

xohunaa

yehetmania


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey hey maaf lama, sebenarnya chap ini udah selesai dari kapan tau, Cuma ya modem sialan bin kamvert yang gak bisa buat buka ff. nah yang nunggu makaseh yang enggak ya sudah T.T

***Happy Reading***

"hiks…. Hiks…" isak seorang namja manis dengan mata sipit bereyeliner yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah

CEESSS

Sebuah kaleng minuman menyentuh pipi namja manis tersebut. merasakan ada duduk di sebelahnya, sang namja menis itupun menoleh kesampingnya.

"ambillah, apa kau tidak haus menangis terus hah ? hahaha" tawa bass seorang namja membuat namja manis bereyeliner itu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil minuman yang di bawa namja bersuara bass

"g-gumawo hiks… bukankah kau youngguk yang tadi pagi ?" tanya baekhyun ragu

"ne aku youngguk, bang youngguk. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu ?" Tanya youngguk dengan senyum menawan terpantri di wajah tampannya

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun" ujar baekhyun yang menahan isakannya. Setelah sesi perkenalan tersebut entah mengapa keadaan sunyi senyap tak perpenghuni#plak

"ngomong ngomong kenapa kau kesini youngguk-ssi?" Tanya baekhyun memecah keheningan

"tidak usah seformal itu, panggil youngguk saja. emm aku kesini….. hanya mengikuti langkahku saja" jawab youngguk dan diangguki oleh baekhyun. Youngguk meminum minumannya lalu menatap baekhyun, dalam sesaat dia sudah terpesona akan aura kecantikan yang baekhyun keluarkan

"cantik" ucap youngguk tidak sadar

"ne?" Tanya baekhyun menatap youngguk, seketika youngguk tersadar akan keterpesonaanya

"a-anio, ah iya kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanya youngguk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"yah kau taukan chanyeol bersama zelo di kamarku dan chanyeol" ujar baekhyun menunduk sedih

"hmm, aku tau" balas youngguk meminum minumannya lagi

"kau hanya diam saja ?" Tanya baekhyun binggung, ayolah bahkan dia dari tadi sudah menangis. Sedangakan namja di sebelahnya biasa saja dan terkesan santai

"lalu aku harus apa ? apa aku harus menangis seharian penuh ? atau meneriakkan semua yang terjadi seperti orang kehilangan akal ?" Tanya youngguk santai dan meminum

"hmm kau benar" jawab baekhyun menunduk meruntukin kebodohannya yang menangis dari tadi pagi sampai malam begini. Youngguk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada baekhyun, dan dia merasa bersalah karena membuat makhluk seindah baekhyun sedih

"hey tidak usah sedih begitu, aku hanya bercanda" ujar youngguk mencolek pinggang baekhyun

"YAAKKKK" pekik baekhyun

"wuah suaramu dahsyat juga ya" ujar youngguk mengusap kupingnya, baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung mencubit lengan youngguk dengan sekuat tenaga

"aw aw aw, oh jadi kau mangangkat bendera peperangan hum" ujar youngguk lalu menggelitiki pinggang baekhyun

"YAKKKK HENTIKAN HAHAHAHAHA" pekik baekhyun merasakan geli yang teramat sangat

"rasakan ini, berani beraninya melawanku huh hahahaha" tawa youngguk masih melancarkan aksinya 'mari menggelitiki anak bebek nyasar/?'

.

.

.

"chen-ah, bukankah itu zelo ? mana baekhyun ?" Tanya kyungsoo pada chen yang sibuk membaca, beruntunglah tempat mereka kedap suara walau kegiatan yang di lakukan masih bisa di lihat dari kaca bening yang memisahkan tempat tidur mereka

"entahlah" jawab chen acuh malas membahas soal pasangan chanzel

"AISH KIM JONGDAE JANGAN MENGACUHKANKUUUUUU" pekik kyungsoo kesal dan mempoutkan bibir heart shapenya

CUP

"ada apa hum ?" Tanya chen menaruh bukunya dan mengecup bibir kyungsoo

"lihat itu chanyeol dan zelo sedang bercinta" kesal kyungsoo

"lalu ? kau ingin kita melakukan itu juga hum ?" Tanya chen dengan seringaian tampan di wajahnya

TAK

"awww" pekik chen merasakan jitakan 'cinta' dari kyungsoo

"dimana baekhyun ? kenapa tiang jemuran itu bersama zelo" kesal kyungsoo yang melihat chen berimajinasi yang tidak tidak

"mana ku tau kyungie-ah" ujar chen mengusap kepalanya yang medapatkan dor prize dadakan

"aish pasti dia sangat sedih" ujar kyungsoo merasakan sedih juga. Jika membayangkan baekhyun yang menangis meratapi nasibnya. Chen yang tidak tega melihat kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dan mengusap sayang kepala kyungsoo

"ssttt ku yakin baekhyun baik baik saja kyungie. Sudahlah, lama lama kau seperti ibu ibu yang sedang menghawatirkan anak perawannya hahahaha" canda chen agar kyungsoo tidak sedih lagi

"YAKKK DASAR KERDUS SIALAN" pekik kyungsoo memukul mukul dada chen brutal

.

.

.

"hiks…. Hiks…. Aku tidak sudi melihat itu hiks…." Tangis siapakah itu ?

"sudah lah baby, aku akan membuat pelajaran kepada tiang jemuran itu" ujar namja yang memeluk namja berpipi chubby sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan menatap tajam pasangan chanzel yang sedang bercumbu

"tapi aku bisa merakan bagaimana sakitnya baekhyun melihat itu lu hiks…."

"sssttt sudahlah, aku juga merasakannya baby" balas luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan chen

'aku akan membunuh tiang listrik itu' ujar luhan tanpa suara kepada chen, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari chen

'bunuh saja, lalu biar dangingnya dimasak kyungieku' balas chen dengan gerakan mulut yang tertangkap jelas oleh luhan

"hahahahaha" tawa chen dan luhan pecah saat itu juga

"kau kenapa tertawa huh hiks…." Marah xiumin

"anio baby, aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan" ujar luhan

"ne" ucap akhir xiumin memeluk erat luhan, sedangkan namja jelmaan rusa itu mengecupi kepala xiumin

.

.

.

"aish hari hari ini kai jadi manja dan seenakknya hyung" adu sehun pada minho yang saat ini sedang menonton para ukenya bersendra gurau

"ne, gara gara ukemu aku tidak bisa 'memakan santapan malamku'" balas minho meratapi 'adiknya' yang meronta ingin di puasakan

"aish ini semua gara gara suho hyung yang bercinta tidak tepat waktu" ujar sehun melihat ke ruang sebelah yang sedang panas panasnya

"sudahlah jangan kau lihat terus" ujar minho menatap nanar taemin yang melupakannya dalam sekejap

"betapa malangnya kita hyung" ucap sehun nanar

"ne kau benar 'mantan' cadel"

"MWO?"

"aku benarkan, 'mantan' cadel. Jika kau masih cadel, tentunya aku akan memanggilmu cadel" balas minho sok polos

"-_-"

.

.

.

"ne hahahahaha" tawa taemin tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya nanar

"kau tau hyung, sehun itu kalau tidur selalu mengigau 'yehet yehet ohorat yehet yehet ohorat is not my style kaebsonggggggg'" ujar kai menirukan gaya igau sehun

"benarkah ? hahahahaha"

"ne dank au tau hyung, sehun pernah menggunakan celana dalam spiderman hahahaha"

"ahahahahaha sememu aneh kai ahahahahaha"

"ne da-hmppptt" tiba tiba saja kai merasa mual

"kau kenapa kai ?" Tanya taemin khawatir

"hmpppttt" dengan secepat kilat kai berlari menuju kamar mandi dan diikuti oleh taemin

"HOEKKK HOEKKK"

"kau kenapa kai ?" Tanya taemin sambil memijat tengkuk kai

"HOEKKKK hah… hah… mollayo hyung, akhir akhir ini aku sering mual, apa lagi jika pagi datang"

"benarkah ?"

"ne hyung"

"mungkin kau masuk angin kai"

"bisa jadi hyung, kalau begitu besok akan mencari obatnya di uks"

.

.

.

"ahahahahahaha"

"ahh sudahlah, aku lelah" ujar seorang namja tampan yang duduk di sebuah kursi taman

"ahhh kau tidak asik youngguk-ah" ujar seorang namja manis yang duduk di sebelah namja tampan itu atau yang kita tau yaitu youngguk

"larimu sangat kencang seperti kelinci baekhyun-ah"

"aish, gitu saja sudah lelah, kau tau dari tadi aku berlali itu menahan sakit tau" ujar namja bereyeliner mempoutkan bibir sexynya. Youngguk yang melihat itu sontak menarik bibir baekhyun yang mengerucut lucu

"yakk kau mengesalkan youngguk-ah" ujar baekhyun memukul pundak tegap youngguk

"ahahahahaha mianhae baekhyun-ah hahaha" tawa youngguk melihat wajah kesal baekhyun yang sangat menggelikan

"baekhyun-ah" panggil youngguk

"mwo ?" jawab baekhyun ketus menatap mata youngguk. Tidak terasa wajah youngguk makin mendekat dan

Cup

Mata sipit bereyeliner membulat sempurna, saat merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibir tipis merahnya.

Sedangkan seorang namja tampan yang mengintip dari jauh hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpat berkali kali.

"sial, awas kau byun baekhyun" umpat namja tersebut menghajar tembok tidak bersalah di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tooo Beeeeeee Countinuteeeeeeeeeeeeee

Yohoy broh, akhirnya part ini kelar ^_^ ayo ayo reviewnya reviewnya

Oh ya ini ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab

Q : kristao makin menghilang di tiap chap

A : ohoho maaf buat kristao shiper tapi author yang kece ini sering kehilangan feel kalo udah masuk part kristao, jadinya gak pernah di tulis part mereka.

Q : Uke hamil

A : bagaimana juga mereka pria kemungkinan hamil Cuma dikit banget, karena laki laki itu tidak memiliki rahim.

Q : chara baru

A : oke oke kita liat aja kalau itu liat aja hehehehe

YANG JADI SIDERS SEMOGA DI MAAFKAN DUNIA AKHIRAT #amin


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yehet ! akhirnya update juga, nah maaf ya dari kemaren gak bisa konek ke ffn jadi baru bisa update sekarang T_T

Plop

"eh hehehe mian aku tidak sengaja" ujar youngguk gugup setelah melepas bibirnya dari baekhyun

"a-anio, tidak apa apa. Ehh youngguk-ah aku harus kembali ke asrama, annyeong" ucap baekhyun lari meninggalkan youngguk yang tersenyum memandangi baekhyun yang berlari dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Grep

"chanyeol-ah, ada apa kau menarikku dimana zelo?" Tanya baekhyun yang kaget saat membuka pintu kamar asramanya dia langsung di tarik oleh chanyeol

"KAU MURAHAN, DIAM !" bentak chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun menuju pintu kaca kasurnya. Tanpa memikirkan perkataannya yang menyakiti hati seorang byun baekhyun

BUGH

"arggghh" ringis chanyeol jatuh tersungkur di lantai karna tinjuan seseorang pada perutnya

"kau bajingan, jangan dekati dia !" bentak orang tersebut lalu membawa baekhyun menuju kasurnya

"luhan, kenapa kau meninju chanyeol hiks…." Tanya baekhyun sambil terisak melihat chanyeol orang yang sangat dia cinta jatuh tersungkur tanpa ada yang membantunya sama sekali

"sudahlah byun baekhyun, sampai kapan kau akan sadar jika tiang jemuran itu tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu!" bentak luhan yang muak dengan kelakuan chanyeol pada baekhyun

"sudahlah luhan, kau tidak tau bahwa baekhyun sangat mencintai chanyeol" ujar xiumin sambil mengelus pundak luhan

"TAPI-"

"ssttt lihatlah baekhyun sedang sedih, jangan kau buat dia makin sedih lagi" ucap xiumin yang melihat baekhyun menangis dalam diam

"haaahhh, yasudah, kau tidur disini dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo, biar aku dengan chen" ujar luhan yang sudah mulai tenang

"ne lulu" jawab xiumin, setelah itu luhan keluar dari kasurnya dan melihat chanyeol yang masih kesakitan atas pukulan dashyat seorang Xi Luhan

"jika kau menyakitinya lagi, kau mati di tanganku bajingan" ancam luhan lalu pergi ke kasur chen

.

.

.

"chen-ah, aku tidak tega melihat baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo melihat dari kaca bening yang memisahkan kasurnya dan kasur xiuhan

"kau lihat bukan, rusa itu sudah memberi pelajaran kepada tiang jemuran itu" jawab chen

"ne, tapi lihatlah baekhyun, aku sangat ingin menenangkannya" ujar kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar

Cklek

"luhan ?" Tanya chen yang melihat luhan membuka pintu kaca bagiannya

"kyungsoo-ah, kau tidur di kasurku. Biar aku tidur dengan bebek ini" ujar luhan menghiraukan chen yang menatapnya –what-the-pak-

"JEONGMAL ? AKU PERGI DULU NE" girang kyungsoo mengecup pipi chen lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya

"ouhhhh" senang chen sambil mengusap pipinya

"dasar bebek" umpat luhan lalu naik ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya

"yakkk, kau rusa jadi jadian, kenapa memutuskan seenakknya huh ? harusnya kau mengadakan rapat denganku sebelum berpindah tempat. Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa memeluk baby sooku lagi saat tidur, kau tau baunya yang wangi, membuatky tenang. Lalu badannya yang pa-"

BUG

Sebuah bantal mendarat sukses di wajah kotak seorang kim jongdae

"-_- YAKK" pekik chen dengan teriakkan mautnya

"brisik, aku butuh istirahat" balas luhan acuh lalu memjamkan matanya

"ck, ingat kau tidak boleh memelukku atau apapun, aku ini seme dan hanya menyukai my ba-"

"aku tidak tertarik denganmu bodoh" ujar luhan memutus perkataan chen

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi…

"HOEKKK….. HOEKKKK" kalian sudah tau bukan siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu pagi pagi. Yap jawabannya kim jongin a.k.a kai

"kau sebenarnya kenapa kai-ah" ujar sehun yang khawatir sambil memijat tengkuk kai

"moll-"

BRUK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya kai sudah jatuh pingsan di lantai

"KAI" pekik sehun mengendong kai bridal dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi

"ada sehun-ah" Tanya suho yang mendengar pekikan sehun

"kai pingsang ho-ah, bagaimana ini?" panic sehun

"cepat bawa ke uks" kali ini lay yang berujar

.

.

.

"bagaimana key saem ?"

"hahhh tidak apa sehun, kai baik baik saja. dia hanya sedang masuk angin biasa, apa dia sering minum atau makan yang dingin dingin ?"

"ne saem, akhir akhir ini kai sering minta di belikan es krim"

"nah itulah yang membuat kai masuk angin"

"tapi kenapa dia pingsan tadi pagi?"

"sepertinya isi perutnya sudah kosong, biasanya jika terus mual dan tidak keluar lama lama penderita akan pingsan"

"ah begitu saem, gumawo"

"ne cheonma, di nakas ada obat obatan untuk kai, beri makan dan beri dia obat"

"ne saem" setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut tipis oh sehun, key songsaenim pergi meninggalkan ruang uks

.

.

.

"baekhyun-ah ?" panggil kyungsoo pada baekhyun yang sedang makan makanannya dalam diam

"ah ne kyung ?" Tanya baekhyun

"apa saat pelajaran berlangsung si tiang jemuran itu melakukan seseuatu padamu ?" Tanya kyungsoo

"tidak, chanyeol tidak melakukan apa apa" jawab baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada pasangan chanzel yang sedang makan bersama dengan bumbu bumbu romantic.

"sudah, tidak usah di lihat" ujar chen sambil memakan makanannnya

"benar kata jongdae, baek. Jangan kau lihat mereka terus" kali ini kyungsoo lah yang berbicara

"hmm ne" jawab baekhyun melanjutkan makannya

.

.

.

"baek-ah, apa kau tidak kangen dengan little chan hum?" bisik chanyeol di tengah tengah pelajaran. Namun, baekhyun hanya diam tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan dari chanyeol.

"byun baekhyunie, apa kau tidak menginginkannya hum?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengarahkan tangan baekhyun menuju 'little chan yang ternyata sudah turn on'

"ehh chanyeol-ah bisakah kita serius terhadap pelajaran dulu" jawab baekhyun takut takut

"ne aku tau namja murahan sepertimu pasti sangat lelah" ujar chanyeol tajam dan membuat namja manis di sebelahnya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sedangakan chanyeol hanya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"yah mungkin saja lubangmu itu sudah di masuki oleh nam- ahhhhhh" belum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan kata katanya, sebuah tangan mungil sudah meremas 'adik kecilnya' dibawah sana

"aku tidah melakukan dengan siapa siapa yeol hiks…. Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu hiks…" tangisan seorang byun baekhyun akirnya pecah, dia tidak tahan lagi dengan kata kata namja bermulut pedas itu

"cih, jangan berbohong byun baekhyun, bukankah semalam kau berciuman dengan bang youngguk ? cih kau munafik" sindir chanyeol tidak berperasaan. Mendengar tersebut baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menghadap kea rah chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya melihat apa yang akan baekhyun kerjakan.

"aku tidak munafik park chanyeol" ujar baekhyun menahan tangisannya, dengan perlahan dia duduk di pangkuan chanyeol, tidak lupa mengarahkan 'little chan' ke dalam man holenya

"aaaarrrrgggg" rintih baekhyun saat mencoba memasukan 'little chan kedalam man holenya

"ssshhhhhh" desah chanyeol menikmati pijitan yang di berikan oleh lubang sempit byun baekhyun

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain seorang namja sedang menahan amarahnya yang membeludak melihat adegan chanbaek  
"ck, sebenarnya baekhyun itu bodoh atau apa" ujar namja tersebut

"ssttt, sudahlah lu, kau taukan bahwa baekhyun sangat mencintai park chanyeol" ujar namja satunya kepada luhan atau namja yang sedang menahan amarahnya tersebut

"huhhh tapi tidak seperti itu juga baby, kau lihatkan bahwa baekhyun hanya di manfaatkan oleh park bodoh itu" balas luhan sengit

"ne aku tau, tapi kita bisa apa ? baekhyun memang partner chanyeol dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memuaskan chanyeol lu" balas xiumin sabar sambil mengusap punggung luhan

"ne baby, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti chanyeol padamu" janji luhan lalu memeluk tubuh mungil xiumin

"saranghae kim minseok" ujar luhan penuh perasaan

"nado saranghae xi luhan" balas xiumin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada luhan

.

.

.

"ho-ah dimana buku pr matamatika ku, mampus aku pasti cho saem akan menghukumku" panic lay melihat tidak ada buku pr matamatikanya di dalam tas

"bukankah, kau meminjamkannya kepada daehyun" jawab suho lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya

"aish, iya juga ya. kenapa aku bisa lupa ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ? kenapa aku selalu melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi ? ya tuhan apa salah hambamu ini T_T" runtuk lay dengan wajah memelasnya

"kau itu memang sudah pikun lay" jawab suho yang gemas akan tingkah laku seorang zhang yixing a.k.a lay

"ish kau membuatku malu ho-ah, seharusnya kau berbohong sedikit untuk membuatku senang" ujar lay sambil mempoutkan bibir indahnya

Cup

"maafkan aku chagi, hanya saja aku merasa harus jujur menyangkut hal yang satu itu hahahahaha" tawa suho pecah seketika saat melihat wajah memelas lay yang sangat lucu itu.

"kau menyebalkan, kim joonmyeon" jawab lay dan bangun dari posisinya

Grep

Belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya badan lay lansung jatuh ke atas pangkuan seorang angel tampan yang menarik pinggangnya

"mianhaeyo chagi" ujar suho tulus

"ne aku memaafkanmu" jawab lay mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau ikhlas tidak memaafkanku ?" tanya suho

"tidak" jawab lay dengan polosnya

"oh kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, ya sudah. Sana tadi kau ingin pergikan" jawab suho –pura pura- marah

"eh ? kenapa jadi kau yang marah ?" Tanya lay binggung

"kau bilang kau tidak ingin memaafkankukan, ya sudah sana pergi" ujar suho

Grep

"mianhae, aku memaafkanmu ho-ah"ucap lay memeluk leher suho dan mentapnya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"aigo, jangan seperti itu lay, atau kau ingin aku serang lagi hum ?" Tanya suho sensual

"yakkk anio, yang semalam saja masih sakit, aku tidak mau" ujar lay mempoutkan bibirnya

Cup

"hahahaha aku hanya bercanda yixing" ucap suho mengecup poutan bibir lay

"saranghae" lanjut suho

"nado saranghae" jawab lay malu malu

TBC

Huaaaa betapa gagalnya chap ini, author merasa gagal banget buat chap ini. Oh ya big thaks buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya ya. hayo hayo yang mau kai hamil harus menelan kekecewaannya hahahaha. Aduh author gak tau lagi harus bilang apa, pokoknya aku makasih banget lah.

Ehem untuk membuat author makin semangat bisa minta reviewnya kan. Dan juga minta maaf gak bisa bales review kalian, tapi author seneng kok baca review dari kalian semua


	17. Chapter 16

"byun baekhyun!" pekik luhan menatap sinis baekhyun yang jalan sedikit mengangkang di koridor

"ne luhan ?" Tanya baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"hahhh aku mau kau menjauhi chanyeol" ucap luhan sanksi

"wae ? aku tidur dengan chanyeol, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya ?" Tanya baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya binggung

"kau tau dia hanya meng-"

"menginginkan tubuhku kan" lanjut baekhyun memutus perkataan luhan

"aku sudah tau luhan, kau boleh mengiraku gila. Namun, aku tidak akan bisa menjauhi chanyeol !" kesal baekhyun lalu meninggalkan luhan

"kau tak mengerti baek, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu baek" ujar luhan. Seolah tuli, baekhyun tetap meninggalkan luhan tanpa menghiraukan perkataanya

.

.

.

'kau tak mengerti baek, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu baek' perkataan luhan terus terngiang di benak baekhyun. Dia tau dan dia juga mengerti, chanyeol memang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

"apa aku terlalu bodoh ?" gumam baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon

"apa aku harus menjauh dari chanyeol ?"

"tapi apa aku bisa?" baekhyun terus bermonolog ria, tidak menyadari seorang namja tampan menghampirinya

"hai baek !" sapa namja tersebut, namun karna keseriusan baekhyun terhadap monolognya, dia tidak menyadari namja yang duduk di sebelahnya

"BAEKHYUN!" pekik namja di telinga baekhyun

"OMONA" kaget baekhyun lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada namja sebelahnya

"ah youngguk, ada apa kesini ?" Tanya baekhyun

"ani, harusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa berbicara sendiri ?" bukannya menjawab, namja di sebelahnya malah balik bertanya

"ne ? ah ani, hanya ada masalah kecil" jawab baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan smile eyesnya yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Youngguk atau namja yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum maut baekhyun.

Keheningan menyapa keduanya, baekhyun yang terlarut oleh pikirannya dan youngguk yang sibuk mengagumi pahatan tuhan di hadapannya

"youngguk-ah" panggil baekhyun menyadarkan youngguk dari keterpesonaannya

"ada apa ?" tanya youngguk

"menurutmu apa aku harus menjauhi chanyeol ?" tanya baekhyun menatap youngguk dalam

"ne, kau harus menjauhinya, apa kau tidak sakit melihat zelo bersama chanyeol ?, kau ini namja sempurna baek, bukan namja murahan yang mau saja di peralat sebagai budak

"ne, kau benar" jawab baekhyun sendu

"ah sepertinya aku harus kembali kekelas baek"

"ah pergilah" jawab baekhyun, youngguk melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkan baekhyun.

"aku sendiri lagi" gumam baekhyun

.

.

.

"yeol-ah" ujar seorang namja manis menatap chanyeol

"ne zel ?" tanya chanyeol

"sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir yeol" ujar zelo menundukkan kepalanya

"Mwo ?!" pekik chanyeol kesal

"aku sudah tidak kuat, baekhyun terlalu jahat padaku. Dia selalu mengancamku, dia selalu memukulku saat aku menolak untuk menjauhimu, dia- dia mengancam akan membunuhku, jika aku tidak menjauhimu hiks…. Aku tidak kuat yeol hikss" tangisan zelo meluluhkan hati chanyeol, mendengar kekasihnya menangis. Chanyeol sontak memeluk tubuh zelo

"ssttt jangan kau dengarkan perkataan pria murahan itu zel, aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepada namja murahan itu" kesal chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Tidak taukah bahwa ada 2 orang namja tengah tersenyum menyeringai mendenger perkataan chanyeol

"sedikit lagi baby" gumam salah satu namja yang tengah tersenyum menyeringai

.

.

.

"baekhyun-ah" panggil seorang namja berpipi chuby menghampiri baekhyun

"ne xiumin ?" tanya baekhyun

"kau sedang apa ?" tanya xiumin lalu duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"merenung" ujar baekhyun memijit pelipisnnya

"kau memikirkan chanyeol ?"

"ne min, bisakah aku keluar dari sekolah ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" ujar baekhyun mengacak rambutnya prustasi

"tidak bisa baek, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sekolah ini, sampai kau lulus nanti" ujar xiumin mengelus pundak baekhyun

"hei baek" sapa luhan lalu merangkul pundak xiumin

"ah ini, ada minuman dan cemilan untuk kita makan" ujar luhan, lalu menaruh kantong plastic berukuran besar di depannya

"lulu-ah" panggil xiumin

"ne baby ?" tanya luhan

"bisakah kau tinggal bersama chanyeol untuk sementara ?" bukannya menjawab xiumin malah balik bertanya

"MWO ? ani, ani aku tidak mau tidur dengan tiang jemuran itu" jawab luhan menatap xiumin sanksi

"tapi baekhyun tidak mungkin tidur dengan chanyeol, kau taukan apa yang akan terjadi jika baekhyun tidur dengan chanyeol ?" ujar xiumin, luhan berfikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"bagaimana jika jongdae saja yang tidur dengan tiang jemuran bodoh itu, biar baekhyun dengan kyunsoo" ujar luhan menatap xiumin

"hmm, apa jongdae mau ?" tanya xiumin

"tunggu" ujar luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu menelfon chen

"….."

"yeobseo jongdae, bisakah kau datang ke taman belakang sekolah ?" tanya luhan

"…"

"ne aku tunggu" akhir kata luhan mematikan sambungan telfonnya

"kau menyuruh jongdae kesini ?" tanya baekhyun kepada luhan

"ne baek" balas luhan lalu membuka minumannya

.

.

.

"siapa jongdae-ah ?" tanya kai. Kai ? ya chen dan kyungsoo sedang menjenguk kai di kamar asrama HunKai, SuLay, dan HoMin

"luhan, menyuruhku ke taman belakang" ujar chen

"ah, kalau begitu aku dan jongdae pergi dulu, ne kai" ujar kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya

"aku ikut!" ujar kai semangat

"mwo ?! kau sedang sakit kai" larang sehun

"ayolah sehunie, buing buing~"aegyo dari kai meluluhkan sehun

"baiklah tapi aku ikut juga" ujar sehun, ikut beranjak dari posisinya

"YEHET!" pekik kai, lalu memeluk sehun

.

.

.

"heh bebek itu lama sekali" umpat luhan

"sudahlah lu, mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan" ujar xiumin menenangkan luhan

"HEY"' panggil seseorang membuat luminbaek, mengalihkan pandangannya

"suho ? lay ?" gumam mereka bersamaan.

"kalian sedang apa ?" tanya suho yang sudah berdiri di depan luminbaek

"anio, hanya berkumpul" ujar luhan singkat

"itu mereka" ujar baekhyun menunjuk segerombolan bebek bebek/? Yang menghampirinya

"what's wrong?" tanya chen, dan hanya di balas decakan oleh luhan

"kau tau nilai bahasa inggrisku lebih baik dari pada dirimu" bangga luhan kepada chen

"lalu, apa yang harus kau banggakan siluman rusa?" tanya chen

"sungguh sangat banyak bebek, tidak mungkin aku menyebutkannya satu satu" balas luhan datar

"ck, kyungie-ah, lihat aku dijelek jelekkan siluman rusa itu" ujar chen menatap kyungsoo

"O_O tapi yang di bilang luhan memang benar chen" ujar kyungsoo polos

"hahahahhahahaha" gelak tawa memenuhi taman belakang sekolah

"ahahaha, oh ya apa yang ingin kau katakana ?" tanya chen

"mulai besok baekhyun akan tinggal di kasurmu dan kau tidur dengan chanyeol" atur luhan

"MWO ?" pekik chen membuat semua yang ada disana menutup telinganya

Pletak

"awww" ringis chen mengusap kepalanya yang mendapatkan hadiah gratis dari luhan

"bisa tidak kau jangan teriak. Aihhh kupingku~" ujar luhan mengusap telinganya

"aku tak mau tidur dengan chanyeol, aku hanya mau tidur dengan baby sooku" ujar chen memeluk kyungsoo

"tapi, aku mau tidur dengan baekhyun O_O" ujar kyungsoo

"memang kenapa ?" tanya kai binggung

"chanyeol" ucap xiumin

"ada apa dengan chanyeol ?" kali ini sehun yang bertanya

"chanyeol, memiliki kekasih" ujar luhan datar

"lalu apa masalahnya ?" tanya sehun enteng

PLETAK

"arrrggg sakit kai" ujar sehun mengelus kepalanya

"aish, semenjak lidahmu benar, pikiranmu menghilang hunie" kesal kai

"memang kenapa ?" tanya sehun binggung

"jika chanyeol memiliki kekasih, lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun ? pasti dia sangat sakit hati. Apalagi dia selalu melakukan sex dengan baekhyun" kesal luhan menatap nyalang sehun

"kalau gitu kau harus sabar baek" ujar sehun menepuk nepuk pundak baekhyun

"OHHH SEHUNNNNNNN" teriak LuMinKaiSuLayChenSoo. Sedangkan baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu, meninggalkan teman temannya

"baekhyun" panggil kyungsoo ikut beranjak. Namun, tangannya di tahan oleh luhan

"sudahlah, dia butuh waktu sendiri" ujar luhan

"ne, kau benar. Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri" tambah xiumin

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menundukkan kepalanya, semua perkataan teman temannya bagaikan angina lalu. Dari tadi baekhyun hanya diam memikirkan perkataan chanyeol

"baekhyun!" panggil seorang namja menghampiri baekhyun

"chan-"

BRUK

"akhhhhh" rintih baekhyun, saat punggungnya menabrak tembok tak bersalah

"ada apa yeol ?" tanya baekhyun

"apa apaan kau ini huh!, dasar murahan!" marah chanyeol

"mwo ? sebenarnya ada apa ?" tanya baekhyun

"KAU YANG PELACUR" pekik chanyeol

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA!" baekhyun sudah tidak kuat jika seperti ini terus, dia harus melawan

"apa maksudmu mengatai zeloku placur huh !" marah chanyeol mencekik leher baekhyun

"ekkhhh ahh chan sakit errggg aku tidak akkkkhhh appo" pekik baekhyun menitikkan air mata kepedihan

"kau yang pelacur baek ! kau yang murahan !" kesal chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh

"akkhhh appooo" pekik baekhyun

Bruk

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae, author lama gak update. Lagi ada masalah, semua data laptop keformat, trus semua ff aku ilang T_T. bener deh sempet ngedrop karena mikirin data laptop. Trus yang waktu itu request ff LuKaiHun sebenernya udah hampir jadi, eh malah ke format. Jadinya author buat lagi. Buat nyenengin author tolong reviewnya. Maaf juga karena kualitas ffku menurun, benerdeh aku udah binggung ngelanjutin GSS, tapi aku tetep lanjut. Makasih udah mau kasih kritik dan saran kalian, author seneng bacanya


	18. Chapter 17

Oke author balik, gimana Cuma nunggun 1 minggukan. Daari pada satu bulan

#WAJIB DI BACA

Author disini akan menjelaskan sisi baekhyeol dulu sampai konflik dari mereka berdua, yang mau tiap pasangan ada momennya sabar. Makanya author mau tanya dulu, niatnya kan author mau bikin konflik berbeda dari tiap kopel, kalian mau gak ? soalnya kalau di buat 1 pasangan 1 konflik, bisa ampe berchapter chapther lagi, tapi kalau Cuma baekhyeol, mungkin beberapa chap lagi selesai. Di chap ini kagak ada moment per pasangan, tapi author janji bakal kasih kalian moment perpasangan sesuai keinginan kalian. Kalau NCnya chensoo sabar, disini author mau buat chensoo itu pasangan paling bijak dan saling mengerti, jadi pasangan chensoo bakal jadi penengah kalo ada masalah, bukankah udah keliatan kalau chen itu gak mau menyakiti kyungsoo, yang mau baekhyun gak tersiksa lagi siap siap oke, mulai chap ini baekhyun bakalan author kurangin penderitaannya. Eh ada yang minta id line author ? author belum punya line, bbm, wa, dan lain lain. Kecuali fb, twitter, . tapi author lebih sering pake fb rp, kalau mau tau unnamenya sms author 083890463294 (jangan terror loh) kalau mau tanya tentang gss juga boleh. I'm yours my reader. Makasih juga buat review kalian yang membangun, author jadi bisa bercermin dan mencoba yang terbaik. Chap ini udah author panjangin loh walau tak sepanjang anu chanyeol/?. Oh ya jangan panggil song nuna atau eon dong yeth, songiekan masih muda #pout, kalian panggil aja songie atau terserah kalian, asalkan jangan eon dan nuna, song geli. Atau kalian bisa panggil song hyung atu oppa hahahah abaikan. Oke oke author terlalu banyak bacot sodara sodara, lebih baik kita cekidot aja

Preview chap…..

"KAU YANG PELACUR" pekik chanyeol

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA!" baekhyun sudah tidak kuat jika seperti ini terus, dia harus melawan

"apa maksudmu mengatai zeloku placur huh !" marah chanyeol mencekik leher baekhyun

"ekkhhh ahh chan sakit errggg aku tidak akkkkhhh appo" pekik baekhyun menitikkan air mata kepedihan

"kau yang pelacur baek ! kau yang murahan !" kesal chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh

"akkhhh appooo" pekik baekhyun

Bruk

.

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

.

Song Hye Bin Fiction

Don't Bash, Don't Flame, Don't Like, Don't READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

"ARRRGGHHHH" pekik baekhyun saat punggungnya menabrak tembok, dengan tidak berperi kemanusian chanyeol menghantamkan tubuh baekhyun ke tembok, hingga tubuh ringkih baekhyun jatuh di lantai

"akkhhh appooooo" pekik baekhyun meremas perutnya yang tiba tiba bergemuruh, membuat perut yang menurutnya sidikit membuncit merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat

"akkkhhhh, appoo" rintihan rintihan menyakitkan terus keluar dari bibir indah baekhyun

"baek ?" tanya chanyeol yang binggung melihat baekhyun

"AKKHHH APPOOOOO" baekhyun berteriak membuat perasaan cemas mulai masuk kedalam diri chanyeol. Cairan bening keluar dari alat kelamin baekhyun.

"BAEK" pekik chanyeol melihat cairan yang keluar dari benda yang membuat dirinya, bahkan jika dia boleh jujur, dia lebih menyukai milik baekhyun di bandingkan milik zelo

"akkkhhh apppo hiks…. Eomma" badan baekhyun melemas, perutnya benar benar merasakan kram yang teramat sangat

"byun baekhyun!" pekik chanyeol lalu mengendong tubuh baekhyun bridal style. Rasa khawatir menghinggap di wajah tampan chanyeol

"baek, mian. Aku terlalu kasar, kumohon baek, tenanglah" kaki jenjang chanyeol terus melangkah cepat. Jika seperti ini jadinya, ia tidak akan memarahi baekhyun, merasakan sakit yang baekhyun rasakan, membuat, jantung chanyeol berdetak menyakitkan

"hiks… appo eomma hiks…." Tangisan menyakitkan baekhyun terus mengiringi langkah berat chanyeol

"kumohon baek, tenanglah" keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis baekhyun, wajah tersiksa terus terpancar dari wajah manis nan cantik milik baekhyun, dan air bening yang chanyeol tidak tau apa namanya terus mengalir dari alat baekhyun

"appoooo hikss…. Eommma hiks…." Tangisan itu terus keluar sampai langkah chanyeol berhenti di ruang ICU sekolah dan saat itu juga mata indah baekhyun tertutup. Bukankah sekolah ini sangat hebat ? sekolah yang menyediakan berbagai tempat yang menjadi satu, dalam sebuah sekolah elit di tempat terpencil korsel

"ada apa yeol ?" tanya key yang melihat wajah panic chanyeol

"tolong baekie saem !" pekik baekhyun menidurkan tubuh baekhyun di kasur ICU

"ada apa sebenarnya ? dan kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian lab saat masuk sini huh ?" sanksi key

"kumohon, saem selamatkan baekhyun. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" mohon chanyeol bersujud di hadapan key

"huhhh, baiklah. Sekarang kau keluar"

"ne saem" chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang ICU

"mianhae baek" gumam chanyeol sebelum keluar dari ruang ICU

.

.

.

"kau kenapa baby ?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah

"aish, bokongku sakit, jika terus terus melakukannya dengan chanyeol. Kau tau, milik chanyeol itu sangat besar gukie, untung saja aku berpasangan deganmu" adu namja manis sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah youngguk

"hahahahahahaha, kau harus bersabar baby. Sedikit lagi baby, tunggu saja" ujar youngguk atau namja tampan itu.

"tapi kau tidak boleh sampai menyukainya" manja zelo atau namja manis itu memeluk lengan youngguk

"tanang baby, kau yang terbaik" ujar youngguk mengecup kening zelo

"aku binggung denganmu, yang berurusan denganmu itu chanyeol. Kenapa baekhyun yang harus terima akibatnya ?" tanya zelo menatap wajah youngguk yang mendadak berubah menjadi datar

"aku hanya ingin chanyeol merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu" ujar youngguk datar

FLASH BACK

"kau kenapa hum ? akhir akhir ini lebih sering diam ?" tanya youngguk mengelus kepala sahabatnya dara yang tengah menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong

"apa aku harus menjauhi chanyeol, guk-ah ?" bukanya menjawab dara malah bertanya kembali

"ada apa dengan chanyeol ? bukankah kau bahagia denganya ?"

"kurasa chanyeol lebih bahagia degan chaerin" ujar dara tetap menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong

"ck, kau tidak boleh pesimis, kau bilang kau sangat mencintainya huh ?" tanya youngguk menatap dara sanksi

"aku sudah lelah guk-ah, chanyeol terlalu sempurna untukku. Hahahaha, harusnya aku sudah tau, jika dia hanya mempermainkanku saja" tawa menyakitkan keluar dari bibir tipis dara

"hahhh, lalu ? apa yang akan kau lakukan ? bukankah chanyeol kekasihmu ? dia milikmu, jangan biarkan wanita penggoda itu mendapatkan chanyeol" ujar youngguk kesal menatap temannya dan juga cinta pertamanya

"CHAERIN BUKAN WANITA PENGGODA GUK, DIA SAHABAT TERBAIKKU" pekik dara kesal, menatap wajah youngguk dengan kesal

"KAU BILANG DIA SAHABATMU ! DIA MENGGAMBILL CHANYEOLL DARI MU MASIH KAU BILANGA SAHABATMU! Kau harusnya sadar dara dia menusukmu dari belakang" pekik yougguk tidak kalah kesal. Mendengar pekikan sahabatnya, dara menundukkan kepala meratapi kesalahannya

"hahahaha, aku bodoh ne ? aku-aku mudah sekali di bohongi, kenapa aku tidak sadar akan hal itu guk-ah ? aku hanya yeoja penyakitan yang hanya bisa menyusahkan sahabat dan orang tuaku bukan ?" tanya dara menatap youngguk dengan pandangan lelah

"dara !" pekik youngguk yang melihat darah mengalir di hidung dara

"ada apa guk-ah, hahahaha apa kau lihat akhir dari perjuangan hidupku ?" tanya dara dengan pandangan frustasi

"dara kajja kita ke dokter kim !" pekik youngguk menarik tangan dara. Namun, dara tidak juga mengangkat tubuhnya

"sudahlah guk, aku sudah lelah dengan obat obatan itu, aku hanya butuh istirahat" ujar dara menarik tangannya dari genggaman youngguk. Degan cepat youngguk mengambil smartphone dara dan menghubungi chanyeol, pada saat saat seperti ini hanya chanyeol yang dapat membujuk dara. Walaupun youngguk dan chanyeol tidak saling kenal, bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah satu sama lain. Tapi youngguk sudah mengerti bahwa saat ini yang dara butuhkan hanya chanyeol.

"yeobseo dara ?" tanya seorang di sebrang sana

"yeobseo, chanyeol bisakah kau membawa dara ke rumah sakit ?" tanya youngguk panic

"ah mian, ini siapa ?" tanya chanyeol

"aku….. aku oppanya dara, bisakah kau membawanya kerumah sakit sekarang, dara sangat membutuhkanmu" ujar youngguk

"maaf, saya sedang sibuk. Kaukan oppanya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang membawanya" ujar chanyeol lalu mematikan sambungan secara sepihak

"shit! Kekasih macam apa dia !" umpat youngguk, melempar smartphone dara ke kasur

"DARA!" pekik youngguk yang melihat dara terbaring di kasur degan dara yang terus keluar dari hidungnya. Secepat kilat youngguk menggendong bridal dara dan membawanya ke rumah sakit

.

.

.

"siapa yeol-ah ?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang memeluk lengan chanyeol

"hanya orang iseng" jawab chanyeol mengusak rambut yeoja cantik yang sedang memeluk lengannya

"yeol-ah, aku tidak enak dengan dara. Kau tau sendirikan dia sahabatku" ujar yeoja cantik itu atau bisa kita panggil chaerin

"kenapa harus tidak enak hum ? selama dara tidak mengetahuinya, tidak apa bukan" ujar chanyeol santai, bagaikan hal yang dia lakukan sudah biasa

"ck, kau bajingan yeol" umpat chaerin

"hahaha, kau benar baby" bukannya sakit hati, chanyeol malah tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibir chaerin

.

.

.

CKLEK

"bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" tanya youngguk pada seorang namja paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bertulisakna ICU

"hahh, maafkan kami tuan, tapi nona park sudah sangat melemah. Kanker otak yang di deritanya sudah memakan seluruh kinerja kerja otaknya" ujar dokter tersebut

"maksud anda ?" tanya youngguk binggung

"anda bisa ikut saya keruangan, akan saya jelaskan secara detail" ujar dokter tersebut lalu berjalan mendahului youngguk

.

.

.

"jadi tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya dok ?" tanya youngguk khawatir setelah melihat hasil ronsen dara

"hahhh, tentu masih ada. Namun, itu sama saja kau menyiksa dirinya tuan" ujar sang dokter

"apa efek sampingnya terlalu berat?" tanya youngguk

"tentu efek samping yang di keluarkan sangat besar, tubuhnya akan terasa sangat sakit. Dan anda bisa menyiksanya jika anda tetap melaksanakan pengobatan dengan mesin mesin yang tidak bisa jauh dari tubuhnya" ujar sokter menatap prihatin youngguk

"apakah setelah pengobatan ini dia akan sembuh total?" tanya youngguk

"saya tidak bisa menjamin, tapi, dari pengobatan pasien yang lalu lalu. Hanya 10 % dari keselamatan, sisanya kematian. Otak kanker stadium akhir sudah sangat memberatkan otak, apalagi dia terlalu memikirkan hal yang membuat tekanan di otaknya"

"jika anda tetap ingin melakukan pengobatan ini, sepertinya anda harus berfikir terlebih dahulu tuan" lanjut sang dokter

"kalau begitu terimakasih dok, saya akan memikirkan lagi" ujar youngguk dan berlalu dari ruang dokter

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan jam berganti hari. Dunia seakan mengejek dara yang sedang tertidur lemah dengan pandangan kosong mengarah kearah jendela. Sudah 3 hari dia berdiam diri di di kasur menatap jendela yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menarik.

"hahhh, sudahlah dara-ya, jika namja bastrad itu tidak mau menjengukmu, biarkan saja" ujar youngguk menatap kasihan kepada dara. Namun, dara hanya diam dan tetap menatap jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian dara menengokkan wajahnya kearah youngguk, membuat senyum manis tercetak di bibir youngguk

"guk-ah" panggil dara

"ne ? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dara ?" tanya youngguk menatap pahatan wajah indah milik dara

"aku akan mencoba melupakan chanyeol….." ujar dara terputus, mendengar perkataan dara membuat senyum manis di bibir youngguk makin mengembang

"aku akan melupakan kehidupan burukku….." sambung dara, entah perkataan dara membuat darah youngguk berdesir, merasakan detakan sakit di jantungnya

"aku akan melupakan dunia, dan akan hidup tenang untuk selamanya" ujar dara dengan senyum sangat indah dan bersinar tercetak di wajahnya. Sedangkan senyum youngguk luntur seketika, dia mengerti apa yang di bicarakan dara. Itu tandanya dara menyerah, menyerahkan hidupnya kepada alam semesta, membiarkan sahabat liciknya mengambil salah satu sumber senyum selama 4 tahun.

"youngguk-ah" panggil dara menyadarkan youngguk dari lamunannya

"bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ?" tanya dara, reflek youngguk mengnganggukkan kepalanya

"bolehkah aku memelukmu, kumohon" mohon dara dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Youngguk bangun dari tempatnya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Memeluk tubuh ringkih dara. Dan mengelus kepalanya. Dara hanya dapat mengembangkan senyum terindahnya, dia tahu bahwa youngguk mencintainya, namun mau di apakan lagi, hatinya sudah memilih chanyeol, walau namja itu tidak diketahui keberadaanya.

"bolehkah aku tidur ?" tanya dara menatap mata youngguk yang berkaca kaca

"ne, tidurlah. Nikmati tidurmu dan bahagialah" ujar youngguk mencoba senormal mungkin

TES

Sebutir air mata menetes tepat di dahi dara

"sampaikan pesanku kepada chanyeol. Katakana bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku berharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik youngguk-ah. Saranghae" satu kata terakhir dari bibir dara, dan detik itu juga mata indah dara tertutup rapat dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" teriakkan youngguk menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Tangisannya pecah saat itu juga, memeluk tubuh kaku dara dengan sangat erat.

"saranghae, saranghae, saranghae sandara byun"jerit youngguk di malam yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat terang benerang dan indah

.

.

.

"dara mianhae, aku tidak tau jika kau akan pergi secepat ini" ucap seorang namja tinggi sedang merangkul seorang yeoja yang sedang terisak di dadanya

"mianhae hiks… dara-ya hikss…." Ujar yeoja itu sambil terisak. Sedangkan salah satu namja hanya menatap mereka ber2 dengan tatapan tajam

"jadi dia yang bernama park chanyeol" gumam youngguk, menatap tajam namja dan yeoja yang sudah berlalu dari makam dara

"aku berjanji dara-ya, aku akan membalas semua perlakuannya padamu. Aku janji" ujar youngguk meremas tanah makam dara

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

"kajja jongdae-ah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun" ujar seorang namja berbadan bulat atau bisa kita panggil dia kyungsoo, yang tengah menarik jongdae menuju ruang ICU. Tadi ada salah satu temannya yang mengatakan padanya jika baekhyun di bawa ke ruang ICU, dengan secepat kilat dia memberitahu luhan dan xiumin. Berlari cepat menuju ruang ICU

"itu chanyeol" ujar xiumin menunjuk chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan menutup wajahnya. Melihat itu, luhan menghampiri chanyeol, menarik kerah baju chanyeol

"bajingan!"

BUG

Pekik luhan menonjok wajah chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap luhan dengan pandangan kehancuran dan kepedihan

BUG

BUG

BUG

"rasakan ini bajingan!" dengan brutal luhan terus memukul tubuh ringkih chanyeol, sedangkan xiumin terus menahan tangan luhan agar tidak melakukan kekerasan kepada chanyeol

"sudah lu"

"tidak bisa, baby. Bajingan ini harus di beri pelajaran"

CKLEK

Belum sempat luhan melayangkan tinjuannya lagi kea rah chanyeol, pintu ruangan ICU terbuka dan menampakkan key dengan pakaian steril. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, menghempaskan tangan luhan dari kerahnya dan menghampiri key yang menatapnya kasihan

"bagaimana keadaan baekhyun saem?" tanya chanyeol panic

"keadaan baekhyun….

.

.

.

.

TBC

TBC  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 18

"keadaan baekhyun baik baik saja. Namun, janinnya memburuk, untung saja air ketubannya tidak kering" ujar key membuat semua memandang dia binggung

"janin ?ada apa dengan baekhyun sebenarnya saem ?" tanya chanyeol binggung dan dapat anggukan dari pasangan yang lain

"kau belum mengetahuinya park chanyeol ?" tanya key menatap binggung

"tau tentang apa ?" tanya chanyeol binggung

FLASH BACK

"yeol-ah aku pergi sebentar ne ?" ujar baekhyun menatap sedih pasangan chanzel yang sedang berciuman. Mendengar itu chanyeol menggerakan tangannya seperti mengusirnya. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, baekhyun melenggang meninggalkan pasangan chanzel

.

.

.

"omona, bagaimana bisa !" kaget key menatap baekhyun terkejut

"ada apa saem ? apa aku memiliki penyakit aneh ?" tanya baekhyun takut takut

"anio, kau benar namjakan ?" tanya key dengan tatapan intimidasi

"ne, aku namja saem. Ada apa ?" baekhyun hanya dapat memandang takut kepada key

"anio, kau adalah namja ajaib baek" ujar key dengan senyum manis yang terpantri di bibirnya

"maksudnya ?" tanya baekhyun. Key bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri baekhyun yang duduk memandangnya binggung

"disini ada kehidupan lain" ujar key dengan senyum yang sangat indah dan mengelus perut rata baekhyun

"O_O maksudnya ?aku sungguh tak mengerti saem" baekhyun hanya dapat menatap tak percaya apa yang key katakan. Dia mengerti maksud dari kata kata key hanya saja dia tidak percaya, demi tuhan dia benar benar namja, dia bukan seorang yeoja yang berganti gender menjadi namja, anio, itu tidak mungkin

"di dalam perutmu terdapat Rahim, sebenarnya aku binggung kenapa kau tidak mengalami datang bulan jika kau memiliki Rahim, tapi satu yang membuat aku mengerti, kau adalah namja ajaib" ucap key

"aku ?namja ajaib ? apa aku bisa menghilang ? apa aku bisa merambat di tembok ? apa aku-"

Pletak

"awww" ringis baekhyun saat mendapatkan hadiah dari key

"bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Pertama aku binggung karna kau memiliki ini" ujar key lalu meremas dada baekhyun

"ahhh saem"desahan lolos daribibir tipis baekhyun

"siapa yang membuatnya ?"

"chanyeol" ujar baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya degan wajah bersemu merah

"hahhh, kalau gitu kau boleh kembali, aku masih ada jam pelajaran, dan jangan lupa katakan kabar ini pada chanyeol"

"ne saem, kalau begitu saya undur diri" ucap baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan key

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam knop pintu dengan ragu, pandangan menyakitkan tertuju pada pintu bercat puntih tersebut

"lebih baik aku ketaman dari pada mengganggu chanyeol dan kekasihnya" ujar baekhyun melepas genggamannya pada knop dan meninggalkan pintu tersebut

FLASH BACK END

"jadi !?" kaget chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada key

"ne yeol, jadi aku berpesan kepadamu untuk menjaga baekhyun dan juga pola makanya" ujar key

"aku dan yang lain yang akan menjaganya, jika kau mengandalkan bajingan ini, baekhyun malah akan tambah sakit" ujar luhan menatap tajam chanyeol. Key hanya menatap kaget luhan lalu menggangguk, yahhh dia pun pernah mengalami apa yang dialami oleh luhan, jelas dia mengerti bahwa anak didiknya sedang memiliki masalah. Keu jalan menjauh, namun sebelumnya key menyempatkan diri menepuk pundak chanyeol

"ingat, dia anakmu" ujar key lalu pergi meninggalkan anak didiknya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menatap nanar pintu berwarna putih

"ck, jika kau berani memegang gagang pintu jitu kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu" ancam luhan menatap chanyeol tajam

"hahhh, masuklah yeol jangan dengarkan apa kata luhan" uajr xiumin menatap chanyeol dengan senyum yang merekah

"baby ?" kaget luhan menatap xiumin

"sudahlah lu, chanyeol ingin melihat bakehyun yang sedang mengandung anaknya" ujar xiumin dengan senyum terbaiknya

"baiklah baby, hey kau tiang jemuran, jangan kau sakiti baekhyun dan anakmu, jika kau melakukannya jangan harap kau dapat bernafas lagi" ancam luhan dan dapat anggukan dari chanyeol. Dengan langkah senang chanyeol memasuki ruangan putih tesebut.

"baek" panggil chanyeol menatap wajah manis baekhyun yang sedang tertidur

"mianhae, aku menyakitimu" ujar chanyeol mengusap pipi lembut bagaikan kulit bayi milik baekhyun

"eghh" lengguh baekhyun. Mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterima retina matanya

"baekie" panggil chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun. Mendapatkan sentuhan baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya

"chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun menatap kaget chanyeol  
"ne bae-"

"KELUARRRRR!" belum selesai chanyeol menyelesaikan kata katanya, baekhyun sudah memekik histeris dan menjauh dari chanyeol

BRAK  
mendengar teriakkan dari jauh, luhan menggebrak pintu ruang icu tersebut

"ada apa !" tanya luhan panic dan dapat anggukan dari yang lain. Dan pandangan yang mereka dapatkan yaitu chanyeol yang sedang berusaha memeluk tubuh baekhyun yang memberontak

BUG

Melihat adegan itu luhan menghampiri chanyeol dan tak ragu untuk menghajar chanyeol tepat di perutnya

"akkhhh" rintih chanyeol memegang perutnya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap takut kepada chanyeol. Oh tidak kau membuat puppy baekhyun takut padamu yeool

BUG

BUG  
pukulan pukulan menyakitkan terus diterima oleh chanyeol

"berhenti luhan!" pekik xiumin yang kasihan menatap chanyeol

"huhhh, harusnya aku tidak percaya padamu yeol" ujar luhan dengan mendengus kasar, lalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang tersungkur, menghampiri xiumin yang tengah memeluk tubuh bergetar baekhyun

"ada apa ?" tanya luhan menatap xiumin

"entah, dari tadi baekhyun berteriak tidak jelas dan juga tubuhnya bergemetar" ujar xiumin mengelus punggung baekhyun

"hahhh, ada apa lagi sebenarnya" ucap luhan memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan menuju baekhyun

"baek uhuk" ujar chanyeol  
"AARRRGHHHH PERGI KAU PARK CHANYEOL PERGIIII" pakik baekhyun melempar bantal kepada chanyeol

"lebih baik kau pergi dulu yeol" ujar xiumin menatap chanyeol  
"baek, mianhae…." Ujar chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan yang lain

.

.

.

"yeol-ah, kau kenapa ?" tanya zelo memeluk lengan chanyeol manja

"anio, aku tidak kenapa napa" ujar chanyeol mengelus kepala zelo

"tidak, aku yakin kau ada masalah, sebenarnya kenapa denganmu" ujar zelo menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"hahhh, baekhyun hamil anakku" ujar chanyeol menatap sedih zelo, sedangkan yang ditatap menampakkan wajah terkejut

"mwo ?bagaimana bisa, baekhyun seorang namja" ujar zelo menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan tanda tanya besar

"aku juga tidak tau zel" ujar chanyeol menatap binggung kearah zelo

"hahhh, mian yeol. Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berada disisimu lagi, selamat tinggal" ujar zelo bangun dari posisinya

"mwo ?" ujar chanyeol menahan tangan zelo yang hendak pergi meningggalkannya

"maaf yeol, kau taukan baekhyun mengandung anakmu, kalau begitu aku harus pergi dari hidupmu" ujar zelo menarik tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH SIALLL" pekikk chanyeol menendang batu yang tidak bersalah

"bodoh kau park chanyeol aarrrrggghhhh" pekik chanyeol kesal menjambak rambutnya

.

.

.

"maksudmu apa zel ?" tanya seorang namja berwajah tampan menatap tidak percaya zelo

"iya guk-ie baekhyun hamil, aku juga binggung, dia namja tapi bagaimana bisa dia hamil" ujar zelo menatap youngguk

"kalau begitu, ini akan lebih mudah baby" ujar youngguk dengan smirk menyeramkan miliknya

"jangan bilang kau akan memanfaatkan baekhyun" ujar zelo menatap tidak perxaya youngguk

"bagaimana lagi, hanya dia yang benar benar dia sayang" ujar youngguk rebahan di kasurnya

"jangan guk-ie kasian baekhyun jika kau melibatkannnya" ujar zelo

"jika ingin balas dendam jangan setengah setengah baby" ujar youngguk memejamkan matanya

"hahhh, terserah kau sajalah, hanya saja aku tidak terima jika kau bawa bawa baekhyun, dia sedang mengandung guk" ucap zelo berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan youngguk

.

.

.

"sudah baek tenang" ujar seorang namja manis bermata besar sambil mengelus punggung bergetar baekhyun

"hikth…. Dia jahat kyungie, dia jahat hikth…. Anakku terancam hikth….." ujar baekhyun memeluk perutnya dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin

"ada apa dengan baekhyun?" tanya xiumin yang baru datang dari kantin

"entahlah, saat dia bangun tiba tiba dia menjerit lalu berkata aneh" ujar kyungsoo menatap xiumin

"kurasa baekhyun mengalami sedikit trauma" ujar seorang namja berwajah datar yang sedari tadi bermesraan di pojok ruangan/?. Sontak seluruh orang yang ada di sana menatap kearah namja itu

"maksudmu apa sehun ?" tanya chen

"maksudku baekhyun sedikit mengalami trauma saat dia di pukuli oleh chanyeol" ujar sehun santai

"ah aku mengerti. Oh ya xiu dimana luhan ?" tanya chen kepada xiumin

"dia tadi dipanggil kris saem, katanya suruh bantu membuat cairan kimia"

"cairan apa ?" kali ini kai lah yang bertanya

"entahlah, aku tidak tau apa apa" ujar xiumin

Cklek

Mendengar pintu di buka seluruh pandangan tertuju pada objek yang membuka pintu tersebut

"annyeong~ baekie" ujar namja itu memanggil baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang

.

.

.

"ambilkan cairan merah itu lu"

"ne saem" ujar luhan mengambil cairan berwarna merah di atas meja lab

"sebenarnya kita ingin membuat cairan apa saem ?" tanya luhan sambil memberikan cairan merah itu kepada luhan

"kita akan membuat cairan penguat kandungan untuk baekhyun, juga agar asinya keluar" ujar kris yang masih serius dengan cairan cairan yang membuat kepalanya menimbulkan kerutan di dahi

"asi ?memang baekhyun memiliki payudara ?" tanya luhan binggung

"kau tak sadar, berkat tangan kotor chanyeol, baekhyun memiliki gundukan di dadanya" ujar kris masih sibuk dengan cairan cairan itu

"ah ne aku ingat, hehehe, kalau gitu aku akan mencobanya pada baby xiu hahahaha" tawa luhan yang memikirkan hal yang chanyeol lakukan pada baekhyun akan ia lakukan juga pada xiumin

Pletak

"awww" ringis luhan yang mendapatkan hadiah dari kris

"berhenti berfikir kotor dan fokuskan fikiranmu untuk cairan ini" ujar kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cairan cairan tersebut

"ah ne ne ne, mian songsaenim" ujar luhan lalu kembali berkutat kepada cairan cairan tersebut

TBC

Mian mian, song udah lama gak update, maklum kan ffn gak bisa di buka dari laptop jadi song, pake komputer sekolah, ini aja tau taunya ffnya ada yang kepotong, ya udah ini persembahan dari song, jangan lupa baca "You Not Know By My Love" udah ya, song buru buru


	20. Chapter 19

Gay Sex School Chapter 19

Hyebinbaekyeolshipper

Genre : Fantasy

.

.

.

.

Nih ada yang nanya

Q : baekhyun dibuat yeoja tapi masih punya penis ?

A : iyap

Q : kok diremes doang bisa jadi payudara

A : namanya juga ff, terserah authornya hihihihi

.

.

.

Mian update lama, soalnya males ngelanjutnya hihihi

Happy Reading

"youngguk ?" lirih baekhyun menatap namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu

"siapa kau ?" tanya chen menatap youngguk

"ah, youngguk imnida" ujar youngguk membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" lanjut chen bertanya

"aku ingin menjenguk baekie, ada kabar kalau dia masuk rumah sakit sekolah, yahh karna aku berfikir sudah berteman dengan baekhyun, jadi….. aku meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk baekhyun" balas youngguk dengan senyum lebarnya lalu menghampiri baekhyun

"youngguk-ah kenapa kau disini ?" tanya baekhyun menatap youngguk dengan pandangan binggung

"aku ingin menjengukmu baek, ini" ujar youngguk menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar kepada baekhyun

"gumawo guk-ah" ujar baekhyun mengambil bunga yang diberikan oleh youngguk  
"kau pucat sekali baek" ujar youngguk mengusap pipi putih milik baekhyun

Blushhhh~

"ah jeongmal ?" tanya baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya

"aigo, neomu kyeopta" ucap youngguk mengusap pipi baekhyun

.

.

.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh kai" ujar pemuda berwajah datar yang sedang duduk di sopa ruangan baekhyun

"aneh kenapa hunie ?" tanya namja manis berkulit tan menatap binggung pemuda berwajah datar atau bisa kita sebut mereka kopel HunKai

"ah anio" ujar sehun mengusap pipi kai  
"tunggu aku ne" lanjut sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri namja berwajah angel

"suho-ah aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar" ujar sehun lalu beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti oleh namja berwajah angel atau bisa kita panggil dia suho

.

.

.

"ada apa hun-ah ?" tanya suho menatap sehun, saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi taman sekolah mereka, ya perasaan sehun masih sedikit mengganjal dengan namja yang datang membawakan sebuket bunga mawar.

"apa kau tidak merasa janggal dengan namja yang membawakan baekhyun bunga mawar tadi ?"

"maksudmu youngguk ?" tanya balik suho

"ne"

"hmm, ne, aku hanya sedikit binggung dari mana namja itu tau baekhyun sakit, dan setauku kabar baekhyun sakit belum meluas sampai gedung sebelah" ujar suho mengusap dagunya

"gedung sebelah ? maksudmu dia dari asrama sebelah ? dari mana kau tau ?" tanya sehun menatap suho dengan pandangan –kasih-tau-jika-tidak-kau-kubunuh-

"dasar bodoh, aku ini wakil ketua asrama. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tau siapa saja yang ada di asramaku bodoh, dan setauku dia tidak ada dalam daftar asrama kita" ujar suho menoyor kepala sehun

"-_- oh ne, aku lupa" balas sehun acuh

"lalu ? hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku ?" tanya suho mentap sehun

"hmm, ne sepertinya. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kita harus berjaga jaga, yahh kurasa masalah baekhyun sangat runyam" ujar sehun dan dapat anggukan dari suho

"apa perlu aku memberitahu kepada luhan ?" tanya suho

"ne, tapi nanti setelah luhan selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama kris saem"

"hmm ne, bagaimana dengan chanyeol ?" tanya suho

"entahlah, kurasa dia sangat menyesal, sebenarnya ada secuil rasa kasian terhadap tiang jemuran itu, tapi rasa kasian itu tertutupi oleh rasa kecewa" ucap sehun dan dapat anggukan dari suho

"lebih baik aku mencari tiang jemuran itu, kembalilah ke ruangan baekhyun" ujar suho lalu beranjak dari posisinya

"tunggu" ujar sehun menahan tangan suho

"ada apa ?" tanya suho

"ini" ujar sehun menyerahkan sebuah card memory kepada suho

"untuk apa ?" tanya suho mentap sehun binggung

"card itu terhubung degan kamera cctv yang aku pasang di ruangan baekhyun, jika dia peduli dengan baekhyun, mungkin dia akan memasang card memory itu di ponselnya" ujar sehun dan dapat anggukan dari suho

"kalau gitu aku pergi" ujar suho meninggalkan sehun di taman

.

.

.

"ah akhirnya" ujar luhan dan kris menatap cairan berwarna hijau yang sudah mereka buat dengan susah payah

"apa kita langsung berikan ke baekhyun, saem ?" tanya luhan menatap kris dengan pandangan binggung  
"anio, kita tunggu seorang yeoja datang kesini" ujar kris melirik jam tangannya

"nuguya ?"

"lihat saja nanti" ujar kris

"annyeong" sapa seseorang, sontak luhan dan kris menatap kearah asal suara tersebut

"annyeong seohyun-ssi, sooyoung-ssi jadi siapa yang akan meminumnya ?" tanya kris to the point

"seohyun" ujar sooyoung  
"baiklah, seohyun-ssi silahkan tiduran di katil itu" ujar kris lalu mempersiapkan suntikan yang telah terisi cairan yang dia dan luhan buat

"luhan, kau yang peras susunya" ujar kris menatap luhan

"MWO ? PERAS ?" pekik luhan menatap kris dengan pandangan O_O

"ne peras -_-" ujar kris menatap datar luhan

"n-ne saem" ujar luhan lalu berdiri di sebelah seohyun

"buka atasanmu seohyun-ssi" ujar kris dan dapat anggukan dari seohyun. Seohyun membuka atasannya dengan percaya diri, merasa dirinya tidak punya malu dilihat oleh namja namja yang menatapnya datar

"luhan tangkup dadanya, setelah ku suntik remas teratur sampai asinya keluar" ujar kris dan dapat anggukan dari luhan. Kris mulai menyuntikan obat tersebut di lengan seohyun, dan kerjaan luhan hanya meremas payudara kencang tersebut

Glek

Yah itu adalah suara ludah luhan yang masuk perlahan ke kerongkongannya

"ehhhhh~" desahan seohyun menambah getaran pada tubuh luhan

"ujungnya luhan -_-" ujar kris yang menatap luhan hanya meremas bagian bawahnya saja

"ahhhh~ sooyounghhhh~" desah seohyun saat niplenya dipermainkan oleh luhan

"sekarang sedot yang kuat" ujar kris dan dapat anggukan dari luhan yang hanya dapat menelan ludahnya susah

"ahhhh~ ehhhhh~" desah seohyun menekan kepala luhan yang menyedot niplenya

"yang sebelahnya juga luhan" ujar kris, dan luhan hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepala

"ohhhhh~" desahan seohyun terus keluar dari bibirnya saat luhan menyedot niplenya

"sudah saem" ujar luhan menatap payudara seohyun yang basah oleh liurnya, tapi dia menatap sebuah cairan putih yang keluar dari payudara seohyun

"ah berarti bisa kita pakai ke baekhyun"

Pletak

"aww" ringis kris mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya

"apa apaan kau sooyoung-ssi" ujar kris menatap geram sooyoung yang menjitaknya

"seenaknya menyuruhku datang dan menjadikan seohyunku menjadi kelinci percobaan" ujar sooyoung menatap datar kriss

"hehehe, kau kan baik nun^_^" ujar kris

"terserah"

.

.

.

.

"hahhh… mian baekie-ah" ujar chanyeol memejamkan matanya meresapi kesalahan yang sudah dia perbuat kepada baekhyun

Puk

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya, dan sontak chanyeol membuka matanya menatap namja yang sedang mentapnya kasihan

"ini" ujar namja tersebut menyerahkan sebuah card memory kepada chanyeol

"mwo-ya ?" tanya chanyeol menatap binggung kepada suho

"ini card yang tersambung dengan cctv ruangan baekhyun, sehun yang memberikannya kepadaku. Jika kau ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan baekhyun, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" ujar suho ikut mendudukan diri di bawah pohon rindang sebelah chanyeol

"gumawo suho-ah" ujar chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera memasukan memory tersebut ke dalam ponselnya. Senyum manis tergambar di wajah tampannya saat melihat baekhyun sedang tertidur di kasurnya, namun senyum tersebut luntur saat melihat seorang namja yang menggenggam tangan baekhyun

"youngguk ?" gumam chanyeol menatap garang ponselnya

"ada apa yeol ?" tanya suho menatap chanyeol binggung

"anio suho-ah" ujar chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari ponselnya tersebut

"aku akan menghubungimu jika baekhyun sedang tertidur" ujar suho lalu beranjak dari tempat dia rebahan

"gumawo suho-ah" ujar chanyeol dan dapat anggukan dari suho. Setelah suho pergi chanyeol hanya menatap ponselnya dengan senyum cerah menatap baekhyun, namun, tiba tiba sebuah pesan dari nomor tak di kenal mengagetkannya

"From : xxxxxx

Jaga baekhyun segera, atau kau akan kehilangan dirinya" pesan itu mendapatkan 2 garis di dahi chanyeol

"apa maksudnya ?" gumam chanyeol. Namun setelah melihat video itu kembali dia sadar, youngguk membahayakan nyawa baekhyun, dengan secepat kilat chanyeol berlari ke ruangan baekhyun. Dan setelah chanyeol benar benar menghilang muncullah seorang namja manis dari tembok sekolah

"mian gukkie, tapi aku tidak tega dengan baekhyun dan bayinya" ujar namja itu lalu meniggalkan tempat tersebut

.

.

.

"mianhae baekhyun, tapi hidupmu memang sampai disini saja" ujar namja yang sedang berdiri di sebelah baekhyun mengarahkan suntikan kepada kantung air infus/?. Namun, sebelum ujung jarum suntikan itu masuk kedalam kantung tersebut gedoran pintu mengagetkan youngguk

BRAK

"menjauh kau brengsek" ujar chanyeol menghampiri youngguk

BUG. Kepalan tinju chanyeol mendarat sempurna di wajah tampan youngguk

"JANGAN KAU APA APAKAN BAEKHYUNKU DAN ANAKKU SIALAN" pekik chanyeol menghajar habis youngguk. Namun….

"CHANYEOLLLLLLLLL" pekikkan namja manis yang kaget melihat chanyeol memukul youngguk

"baek i-ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat, youngguk ingin membunuhmu sayang" ujar chanyeol beranjak dari tubuh youngguk lalu menghampiri baekhyun

"jangan sentuh aku! Pergi kau chanyeol! Arggghhh" pekik baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol

"CHANYEOL"

Bruk

Bug

Bug

Bug

"mati kau bajingan tengik" ujar seorang namja tampan dan cantik bersamaan

Bug

Bug

Bug

"berhenti luhan!" ujar kris, menghentikan kegilaan luhan

"jika tidak ada kris saem, mungkin kau sudah mati ditanganku park sialan, pergi kau!" ujar luhan geram, dengan setengah hati chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan ruangan baekhyun

'rasakan itu park chanyeol' batin youngguk dan menampilkan smirk terbaiknya

"tunggu yeol" ujar kris, mendengar itu luhan menatap kris geram

"ada apa saem ?"

"ada tugas untukmu, luhan, youngguk, kalian keluar" ujar kris dan mendapatkan anggukan dari youngguk

"aku pergi dulu baek" ujar youngguk mengusap kepala baekhyun. Youngguk pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"kau!" geram luhan lalu memberikan tinjuan terakhir di perut chanyeol lalu keluar dari ruangan, menutup pintu tersebut dengan kesal

"kau tak apa ?" tanya kris menatap chanyeol kasian

"ne saem" ujar chanyeol

.

.

.

"ehhh~ chaniehhh~" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol meremas payudaranya lembut. Kalian bertanya kenapa bisa ? yahh kris yang membantu baekhyun menetralkan emosinya jika bertemu chanyeol, dan inilah akhirnya chanyeol disuruh untuk memanjakan payudara baekhyun yang sangat iya suka

"kau sedot payudaranya sampai mengeluarkan asi, aku pergi" ujar kris lalu meninggalkan pasangan chanbaek

"ehhhhh~ chanyeolllhhhh~ ahhhh~" desah baekhyun meremas rambut chanyeol dan mengadahkan kepalanya,merasa kenikmatan menjalar di dadanya. Chanyeol tersenyum samar melihat baekhyun sudah tidak trauma dan mendesahkan namanya lagi

'mianhae baekie' batin chanyeol lalu kembali menikmati payudara baekhyun

"ehhhhh~ chaniehhhh~ thhhhh~" baekhyun terus mendesahkan nama chanyeol. Dan menekan kepala chanyeol kuat. Oh jika kalian liat penis besar chanyeol sudah berdiri gagah di bawah, dan juga penis mungil baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya

Cup

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup nipple baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan asi tersebut membuat baekhyun menelan kekecewaan karena kenikmatannya menghilang, namun pandangan chanyeol langsung mengarah kepada penis mungil baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan percum

"AHHHH~ chanyeolll~" desah baekhyun saat merasakan penis mungilnya mendapatkan kehangatan dari mulut chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke bawah, tepatnya kepada penis besar chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak

"ehhhhhhh~ ahhhh~ chanyeol fathtellhhh~ ohhh~" ujar baekhyun menjambak rambut chanyeol, melampiaskan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan

Detik berganti menit, dan penis mungil baekhyun mulai berkedut menandakan bahwa dia akan segera klimaks

"CHANYEOLLLLL" pekik baekhyun lalu menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut chanyeol, yang dengan senang hati meminum habis cairan baekhyun

"gumawo baek" ujar chanyeol lalu bersiap meninggalkan baekhyun, sampai sebuah tangan menahan kepergiannya

"ada apa baek ?" tanya chanyeol

"apa tidak ….

TBC

Hohoho udah update nih, jangan lupa reviewny Oke


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hehehe banyak yang kangen author toh hihihihi, makasih udah nunggu ff abal ini. Oh ya ada yang binggung kenapa baek ada payudara, jawabannya kan kalau baek punya anak kasian dong anaknya minum susu formula, nanti gak gede gede/? Hehehehe, lagi juga dulukan mereka straight jadi di tambahin sedikit body yeoja mungkin gak terlalu masalah

Udahlah happy reading aja, maaf pendek, author ngebut kerjainnya.

.

.

.

"ada apa baek ?" tanya chanyeol

"apa tidak sakit ?" bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah balik bertanya dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna

"ah ne ? maksudmu apa baekie ?" tanya chanyeol mengusap pipi memerah baekhyun, karena tindakan chanyeol pipi baekhyun makin memerah

"itu" ujar baekhyun menunjuk penis besar yang sudah benar benar menegang tersebut

"eh ?" chanyeol hanya menatap kaget baekhyun

"apa tidak sakit jika dibiarkan seperti itu ?" tanya baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah chanyeol

"eh.. gwaechana baek" ujar chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya. Bohong jika dia tidak merasakan sakit pada alat "masa depannya" namun mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin jika chanyeol langsung memasukan penisnya kelubang baekhyun, yahhh dia takut baekhyun akan makin trauma lagi padanya, lebih baik dia menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit dari pada harus mendapatkan teriakan menjauh dari baekhyun

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu baek" ujar chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun, namun lagi lagi baekhyun menahan tangan chanyeol. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya saat menahan tangan chanyeol, namun baekhyun merasakan ketidak relaannya jika harus membiarkan chanyeol menikmati service dari uke lain

"boleh aku menidurkannya ?" ucap baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya yang menggengam tangan chanyeol berpindah menyentuh penis kebanggaan chanyeol, apa reaksi chanyeol ? tentu saja kaget

"bolehkah ?" tanya baekhyun lagi dengan puppy eye nya mentap chanyeol

"ehh, tapi kau lagi sakit baekie" ucap chanyeol mengusap wajah baekhyun

"tak apa chanyeol-ah, aku tidak akan bertambah sakit" ujar baekhyun mentap chanyeol dengan pandangan –akan-ku-kebiri-penis-mu-jika-tidak-menyetujuinya

"ah ne ? ah ne ne tentu boleh baek" ujar chanyeol gugup lalu menelan ludahnya yang sangat susah melewati kerongkongan sempitnya

.

.

.

"ehhhh….. sehunhhh~" ini adalah desahannya seorang namja manis berkulit tan

"ish, kenapa tidak tumbuh tumbuh" ujar sehun kesal sendiri. Kenapa ? karena sudah 20 menit dia menyedot dan memijat dada kai. Namun kenapa dada kai tidak tumbuh sebuah payudara

Pletak

"Aww" ringis sehun mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari namja yang sangat dicintainya

"kenapa menjitakku kai ?" tanya sehun mentap kai binggung

"aku namja, bodoh ! mana bisa tumbuh payudara" ujar kai kesal sendiri

"tapi baekhyun bisa, kenapa kau tidak bisa baby ?" ujar sehun dengan tampang bodohnya

"aku tidak memiliki rahim sehunieku yang bodoh, aish bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai namja bodoh sepertinya" ujar kai lalu beranjak meninggalkan sehun dengan kemejanya yang masih acak acakkan

"kenapa ? memang ada apa denganku" ujar sehun dengan tampang polosnya menatap meja yang bergoyang -_-

.

.

.

"ahhhh… chaniehhhh… uhhhh" desah baekhyun menggelegar di ruang rumah sakit tersebut

"ahhh… sempithhhhh…" desah chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan penis besarnya. Kenapa baekhyun mau chanyeol memasukan penis sialannya ke dalam lubangnya ? jawabannya karena baekhyun sangat mencintai chanyeol. Ironis bukan ? seseorang yang dia cintai yang membuat dia masuk kedalam rumah sakit, mungkin jika yang di posisi baekhyun adalah luhan, saat ini chanyeol hanya meratapi penis kebanggannya yang sudah menghilang/?

"fasterhhhh… ehhhh…" desah baekhyun menggenggam kuat pinggiran ranjang dengan badan yang terantuk antuk kedepan karena sodokan penis chanyeol yang sangat kuat

"ahhh… kau selalu sempit baek ehhhh…"

Chanyeol terus menyodok lubang sempit baekhyun brutal dan tanpa ampun, untuk baekhyun tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, yahh bukankah selama ini lubangnya hanya diisi oleh si brandal chanyeol.

"ahhhh chaniehhh… kelualhhhh…" desah baekhyun merasakan akan mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya keluar

"bersamahhhhh… baekhhh" desah chanyeol mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang baekhyun

"CHANIEHHHHHHH" desah baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya membasahi lantai dan ranjang rumah sakit

"saranghae byun baekhhhhhh" desah chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya kedalam Rahim baekhyun

Deg

Mata sipit baekhyun membulat, dia kaget atas pernyataan chanyeol barusan, dia tidak tulikan ? tidak tidak, pendengarannya masih normal, jadi ? apakah tadi hanya halusinasinya saja atau memang kenyataan ?

"c-chanyeol ?" panggil baekhyun menatap binggung ranjang rumah sakit. Bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah melepaskan penisnya dari dalam hole baekhyun.

"m-mian baek aku kelepasan" ujar chanyeol lalu berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan baekhyun yang mulai merosot kebawah kasur. Pandangan baekhyun mengosong, semua terekam jelas di ingatannya. Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya, namun apa ? dia meninggalkan baekhyun setelah bercinta. Tapi apakah kegiatan mereka barusan cocok untuk di sebut bercinta ? kurasa tidak,

"hiks…" sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir manis baekhyun. Mengapa dia menangis ? mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit ? mengapa kehidupan seperti mengejeknya ? apakah tidak ada jalan yang bisa ia tempuh agar keluar dari segala kerumitan ini ? jika waktu bisa diulang, mungkin dia akan menolak tawaran untung menjadi siswa di sekolah gila ini.

Flash Back

"Baekhyun, appa tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan bersekolah di sekolah ini" ujar appa baekhyun menatap tak percaya kepada baekhyun yang menyerahkan sebuah map kepada ayahnya

Grep

Dengan semangatnya baekhyun memeluk ayahnya. Ini adalah impian keluarganya, yaitu mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah terkenal dengan kepastian 100% menjadi orang sukses. Tidak di pungkiri, ayah baekhyun memiliki teman yang sudah lulus dari sekolah tersebut, dan pekerjaannya saat ini menjadi professor terkenal di Europa.

"gumawo appa, sudah mendoakan baekie hiks…" ujar baekhyun memeluk erat ayahnya

"hey, anak appa yang tampan ini mengapa menangis ?" tanya ayah baekhyun menangkup pipi sintal baekhyun

"hiks… baekie takut tidak bisa bertemu appa dan eomma" ujar baekhyun dengan tangisannya. Sedangkan tuan byun hanya tersenyum menanggapi anak semata wayangnya yang sangat manja tersebut.

"bukankah kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat telfon baekie" ujar tuan byun mengusap pipi baekhyun

"hiks… ne appa hiks…" ucap baekhyun memeluk appanya kembali

.

.

.

"kau sudah memasukan barang yang kau perlukan disana nanti baek" ujar appa baekhyun menatap anaknya yang sedang menikmati sarapannya

"sudah appa" ujar baekhyun menatap appanya dengan senyum manis

"baekie" panggil nyonya byun

"ne eomma ?" tanya baekhyun menatap eommanya yang juga menatapnya

"jika disana kau mengalami kesulitan, percayalah kepada teman sekamarmu ne, eomma yakin kau akan bahagia disana" ujar eomma baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun

"e-eomma" ujar baekhyun terbata menatap ibunya yang mengeluarkan air mata

"eomma tidak masalah jika kau mengalami gangguan seksual setelah keluar dari sana" ujar eomma baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan air mata yang berurai

"maksud eomma ?" tanya baekhyun tidak mengerti

"disana sekolah khusus pria baekie"

"ne baekie tau eomma. Lalu ?"

"dan disana kau akan mendapatkan pasangan gay"

"mwo ?"

"teman appamu sudah menceritakan segalanya kepada eomma, sebetulnya eomma ingin melarang. Namun, eomma tidak sanggup merusak kebahagiaanmu" ujar eomma baekhyun menatap baekhyun sedih

"kalau begitu aku tidak usah kesana ma, baekie tidak bisa melihat eomma bersedih" ujar baekhyun menghampiri eommanya lalu memeluknya

"anio baek" ujar nyonya byun melepas pelukan anaknya

"kebahagianmu ada disana sayang" ujar nyonya byun mengusap pipi anaknya

"tap-"

"ssttt, dengar kata eomma, jangan pernah bersedih disana ne, baekie harus selalu percaya bahwa kebahagian ikut serta dalam diri baekie" ujar nyonya byun menasehati eommanya

"ne eomma saranghae" ujar baekhyun memeluk eommanya

.

.

.

"hati hati disana baek" ujar eomma baek melambaikan tangan kepada anaknya yang sudah naik kedalam bis sekolah

"ne eomma" balas baekhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Sampai seseorang dengan tinggi diatas rata rata mentapnya dengan pandangan terpesona, lalu kembali memainkan gedgetnya.

FlashBack end.

.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan pagi berganti malam. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal sedang bersandar pada pohon besar di taman sekolah. Matanya tidak lepas dari ponselnya yang menampakkan malaikan terindahnya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di rumah sakit. Sekelebat memori terulang di otaknya. Menahan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut di dadanya, mengapa ? mengapa dia sangat bodoh ? dia kembali menyakiti malaikatnya. Dia kembali membuat butiran mutiara jatuh dari mata indah malaikatnya. Jika waktu bisa diulang, mungkin dia lebih baik berlari dari pada menerima tawaran baekhyun untuk menidurkan "adik"nya.

"hahhh…" helahan nafas terus keluar dari mulut namja tersebut. Apakah sebegitu beratkah beban yang dia bawa ?

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

Hohoho baby song comeback, maaf ya kalau updatenya lama. Aku juga mau kasih tau kalau ff "you not know my love" bakalan vakum karena ada beberapa heaters exo komen disana, dan yahh panas juga bacanya jadi

.

.

.

Happy reading

Puk

sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak chanyeol, sontak namaja bertubuh tinggi itu mendongakan kepalanya

"zelo ?" tanya chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kepada, seorang namja manis yang sedang mendudukan bokongnya di sebelah chanyeol.

"hahhh, ne yeol ?" tanya zelo balas menatap chanyeol

Greb

"hiks… aku bodoh zel, aku bodoh" tangis chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh namja manis yang sedang mengelus kepalanya

"ne, kau memang bodoh yeol, sudahlah, tidak usah di tangisi, yang terpenting kau harus selalu menjaga baekhyun" ujar zelo, membuat chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mentapnya binggung

"saat ini nyawa baekhyun terancam yeol, kau harus menjaganya. Mungkin ini bisa membantu" ujar zelo menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan hiasan merpati putih.

"apa ini ?" tanya chanyeol menatap binggung zelo

"mengertilah yeol, pemilik kalung ini yang membuat youngguk membencimu. Hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan, selamat tinggal" ujar zelo meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menatap binggung kalung tersebut.

"merpati putih ?" gumam chanyeol menatap kalung tersebut

Flas Back

"baek, kalung apa ini ?" tanya chanyeol menatap kalung berbandul merpati hitam di sebuah kotak yang baru saja iya keluarkan dari dalam koper baekhyun

"oh itu ^_^, kata nunaku, merpati itu lambang tuhan" ujar baekhyun masih terus membereskan pakaiannya

"bukannya merpati putih ? aku baru tau kau memiliki nuna" tanya chanyeol heran

"ne, merpati hitam adalah orang yang tersesat dan tenggelam dalam kejamnya dunia" ujar baekhyun mendudukan dirinya sebelah chanyeol

"dan merpati putihlah yang akan membantunya di dunia" ujar baekhyun menatap sedih pada bandul tersebut

"namun, merpati putih telah tiada, hanya ada merpati hitam yang akan terus tenggelam sampai akhir" ujar baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"maksudmu apa baek ?" tanya chanyeol heran

"dulu saat umurku 5 tahun. Nunaku memberikan kalung merpati hitam ini, dia bilang aku adalah orang yang sangat sulit. Lalu, nunaku menunjukan kalungnya yaitu merpati putih" ujar baekhyun. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap dan mendengar semua cerita baekhyun

"dia bilang, dia akan slalu membantuku saat sulit" ujar baekhyun menengadahakan kepalanya agar butiran air mata tidak jatuh dari kelopak matanya

"dan semua itu benar. Namun, 4 tahun lalu merpati itu hilang bersamaan dengan meninggalnnya nunaku hiks…" ujar baekhyun mengusap airmatanya yang keluar

Grep

"ssttt… sudahlah baek, jangan menangis, nunamu akan ikut bersedih di atas sana" ujar chanyeol mengusap pundak baekhyun

Flashback end

"nuna baekhyun ?" gumam chanyeol menatap kalung tersebut

"kalung ini memang mirip dengan kalung baekhyun, hanya saja berbeda pada warna merpatinya" ujar chanyeol

"aku harus mencari kalung baekhyun" ucap chanyeol berlari menuju asrama

.

.

.

"jika cairan H2O …" saat ini tao, namja manis bermata panda sedang mengajar di kelas yang penuh dengan desahan dan teriakan kenikmatan. Apakah iya merasa terganggu ? tentu tidak, jika kalian melihat kearah kuping tao, maka kita akan menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang menikmati lagu lagu kesukaannya.

"ehhhhh… sehunnnn… keluahhhhkan penishhhhhh sialanmuhhhh" desah namja manis berkulit tan, dengan mata yang focus kedepan, bersamaan dengan badanya yang terantuk antuk, karena sodokan dasyat dari namja di belakangnya

"uhhh… sempit shhhhh" desah sehun keenakan, oh bagaimana tidak, lihat saja, kai yang sedang berdiri menghadap depan, dengan bokong yang menungging, dan salah satu kaki di atas meja tengah di kendarai oleh monster ganas seperti oh sehun

"ehhhh… aku lelahhhh" desah kau meremas pensilnya yang iya pegang.

"baruhhh… 5 ronde kaihhhhh" desah sehun menyodok brutal lubang sempit milik kai

"SEHUNNNNNN" teriak kai dengan menyemburkan spermanya kebawah meja

"ouhhhhh"

Crot Crot

Sperma sehun mengalir lewat sela sela lubang penuh kai.

"hahhh… hahh…"

.

.

.

"xiu baby" rengek luhan menatap xiumin dengan pandangan berharap

"tidak lu, semalam kau sudah mendapatkannya" ujar xiumin sibuk mencatat

"ayolah baby, 1 ronde saja" ujar luhan menggoyahkan pundak xiumin

"anio luhan" bales xiumin masih sibuk mencatat

"huhh… ya sudah mungkin aku akan meminta dari uke lain" ujar luhan dengan smirk andalannya. Mendengar itu sontak xiumin menatap luhan. Mengetahui itu, luhan hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, berharap xiumin berkata 'andwaeee ! kalau gitu kau boleh menikmati lubangku sepanjang waktu lu, asal jangan dengan uke lain hiks…' yahh itulah hal yang diinginkan luhan. Namun,

"ya sudah, tapi jangan harap kau dapat menyentuhku selama 6 tahun" ujar xiumin kembali menatap papan tulis dan mencatat. Sedangkan yang luhan lakukan hanyalah speeclesh menatap xiumin. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar ? oh tuhan pangeran berkeledai putih di tolak ?. 6 tahun ? itu sama saja dia tidak bisa menikmati tubuh xiumin selamanya

"arrgghhhh" pekik luhan menjambak rambutnya

.

.

.

"mana kalung itu!" umpat chanyeol terus mengacak acak lemarinya dan baekhyun

Bruk

"hahhhh… pasti di simpan di suatu tempat" ujar chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya

Flash Back

"yeolieeeeeeee" teriak seorang namja manis dari pintu kamar

Bruk

"uh" lengguh seorang namja tampan. Sedangkan namja manis atau baekhyun yang baru saja menduduki perut namja tampan tersebut atau chanyeol hanya mentap dengan wajah berbinar

"ada apa baek ?" tanya chanyeol mengusap matanya

"mm, kris saem tadi bilang kalau aku boleh ke rumah eomma ^_^" ujar baekhyun

"MWO ? !" pekik chanyeol membuka lebar matanya. Melihat itu baekhyun hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya

"kenapa yeol ?" tanya baekhyun binggung

"ah ne ? anio. Kapan kau pulang ?" tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun sedih

"mungkin besok ^_^" ujar baekhyun gembira

"ne, istirahatlah" ujar chanyeol kecewa

.

.

.

"baek, jaga diri ne disana" ujar chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih

"yeol" ujar baekhyun menatap sedih chanyeol. Yah, baekhyun hanya akan pergi kerumah eommanya selama 4 hari, namun kenapa chanyeol sangat sedih ?

"ne baek ?" ujar chanyeol

Greb

"sudahlah baek, kau sudah di tunggu" ujar chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk kendaraan yang akan mengantarnya kerumah orang tuanya, dengan langkah berat chanyeol berjalan kearah taman.

.

.

.

pagi berganti malam, chanyeol hanya terus menatap langit yang kelam seperti mengejek hidupnya. Dengan langkah berat chanyeol berjalan menuju asrama, dari pada gerbang asrama di tutup sebelum iya masuk.

.

.

.

Cklek

"B-Baek" ujar chanyeol yang kaget menatap baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan pyamanya. Chanyeol menggerakan kakinya menuju baekhyun yang sedang tertidur

"baek" panggil chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun

"ehh… masih ngantuk yeol" ujar baekhyun lalu memeluk gulingnya. Dengan senyum manisnya, chanyeol menidurkan badannya di sebelah baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Namun, tak disangka baekhyun membalikan badannya dan balik memeluk chanyeol.

"aku bermimpi ?" gumam chanyeol mencubit pipinya

"aww" ringis chanyeol mengelus pipinya

Cup

Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di pipi chanyeol

"ini nyata yeolie" ujar baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"bukanya kau kembali 4 hari lagi ?" tanya chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun

"aku langsung pulang sore tadi yeol" ucap baekhyun makin memanjangkan poutan bibirnya

Cup

"ya sudah, yang penting kau sudah disini" ujar chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun

"yeol-ah" panggil baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol

"ne baekie ?"

"tolong pasangkan kalung ini ne" ujar baekhyun menyerahkan kalung berbandul merpati hitam

"eh wae ?" tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun binggung

"hanya ingin memakainya saja, hehehe. Sekalian untuk mengingat nunaku" ujar baekhyun tersenyum menatap chanyeol

"baiklah" ujar chanyeol mengambil kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya kepada baekhyun

.

.

Flashback end

"baekhyun, ya kalung itu ada pada baekhyun" ujar chanyeol lalu berlari menuju rumah sakit sekolah

.

.

.

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu ruangan baekhyun

"huhh" helahan nafas keluar dari mulut chanyeol, saat permata indahnya sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan langkah yang mengendap endap chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun

"mianhae" ujar chanyeol mengusap kepala baekyun lalu melihat leher baekhyun

"ini dia" ujar chanyeol mengeluarkan kalung dari leher baekhyun. Tatapan binggung tertuju pada dua kalung yang dia persatukan

.

.

.

"kaiiiiii" teriak sehun mengejar kai yang sedang berlari terpincang pincang di depannya

"anio sehun, aku lelah" ujar kai terus berlari dan kadang kadang melihat ke belakang. Namun naas memang nasibnya kai harus terus bersama sehun, sampai berniat menjauh sehari saja tidak bisa

Bruk

"aww" ringis kai yang baru saja terjatuh karna tertabrak tempat sampah di taman

Jleb

"SEHUNNNNNNN" teriak kai kesakitan karena sehun yang langsung memasukan benda kebanggaannya dalam hole kai

"ahhhh" desah sehun memejamkan matanya

"kau gila oh sehun" ujar kai menatap kesal pada tempat sampah yang menghadang jalannya

"gimana kalau di bangku taman ? atau di dekat pohon ? atau kau ingin di sini saja hum ?" tanya sehun mengelus punggung kai

"dibangku taman saja hun, aku tak mau disemuti" ujar kai mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah sayang" ujar sehun lalu bangkit memeluk pinggang kai

"kau jalan pelan ne" ujar sehun menyuruh kai, dengan langkah gontai kai berjalan menuju bangku taman dan jangan lupa kelakuan sehun yang menyodokkan penisnya dengan keras

"ehhh…. Dasarhhh gila oh sehunnnn" desah kai berjalan dengan meremas tangan sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya

.

.

"han" panggil xiumin menatap luhan yang dari tadi diam saja

"luhan" panggil xiumin lagi

"oh ya sudah, aku pergi kekantin dulu" ujar xiumin berjalan menuju kantin

"huhh… kenapa tidak peka juga arrggghhh sabar little han, kau akan mendapatkannya" gumam luhan menatap sedih hal yang sangat ia banggakan. Dengan langkah gontai luhan menghampiri xiumin yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"suho-ah palliwa" ujar lay berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan suho yang sedang keberatan membawa sebuah benda seperti brankas

"ini berat lay" ujar suho mempercepat jalannya, walaupun tidak secepat jalannya lay

"ish, cepatlah kris saem nanti marah padaku" ujar lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya dialah yang disuruh oleh kris untuk membawa barang yang ada di lab, namun karena dia melihat suho, dengan otak liciknya ia menyuruh suho untuk membawakan barang yang dibutuhkan oleh kris

"memang apa isinya sih, berat sekali" gumam suho

"molla, mungkin beberapa cairan kimia" ujar lay sambil berjalan

"hmm, ne" ujar suho menahan berat yang dia bawa

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih saja menatap binggung pada kalung kalung tersebutnya

"ehh" baekhyun melengguh, bertanda kesadarannya akan pulih. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit memburam baekhyun menatap binggung pada chanyeol

"chanie ?" panggil baekhyun masih menatap binggung pada chanyeol

"b-baekhyun ?" bukanya menjawab chanyeol malah balik bertanya

"kau sedang apa ?" tanya baekhyun, dengan gerak cepat chanyeol menyembunyikan kalung berbandul merpatih putih tersebut kedalam saku celananya

"a-anio, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun. Mendengar pertanyaan dari chanyeol, baekhyun hanya tersenyum, entah mengapa rasa benci, marah, dan kesal menguap pergi saat mendenngar suara chanyeol

"emm, chanyeol-ah" ujar baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan puppy eye andalannya.

"ada apa baek ?" tanya chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun yang memerah

"aku mau-"

BUK

.

.

.

TBC

Review harus mencapai 30 lebih


	23. Chapter 22

"aku mau es krim yeol-ah" ujar baekhyun dengan puppy eyenya

"huh ? eh anio, kau sedang sakit, lain kali saja ne" ujar chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun

"anio, aku maunya sekarang yeoll" kesal baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menghelah nafasnya berat, yah susah untuk menolak kemauan baekhyun

"ne baek, tunggu ne" ujar chanyeol mengecup kepala baekhyun lalu pergi untuk membeli es krim

.

.

.

"baekhyun sudah baikan lu" ujar xiumin mengelus kepala luhan yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya

"hah… aku kasian dengannya baby" balas luhan menggenggam tangan xiumin dan mengecup tangan xiumin

"kasian untuk apa ?"

"dia dan anaknya"

"wae ? bukankah ada chanyeol ?"

"entahlah baby, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayakan mereka untuk chanyeol, kasian baekhyun dan anaknya jika chanyeol terus terusan seperti itu"

"aku rasa chanyeol mencintai baekhyun tulus, hanya saja.."

"hanya saja chanyeol tidak menyadarinya" ujar luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sebelah xiumin

"ne kau benar"

"kalau begitu, kita perlu menyadarkan chanyeol"

"caranya ?"

"membuatnya sakit hati"

"hah ? kau gila lu"

"aku tidak gila baby" ujar luhan menyeringai, dan sontak membuat xiumin merinding

.

.

.

"kenapa kau manja sekali hmm ?" tanya chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun, saat ini chanyeol tengah duduk di sebelah baekhyun, yahh dia dipaksa untuk duduk di sebelah baekhyun, dan menjadikan pundak chanyeol sebagai bantalnya

"wae ? kau tidak mau ?" tanya baekhyun mempoutkan bibir manisnya

Cup

"anio, aku mau" balas chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kepala baekhyun

"yeol, aku mau sosis tapi dari dalam sosisnya keluar susu" ujar baekhyun menampakkan eyesmilenya

"hah ? mana ada baek" binggung chanyeol

"ada yeol" kesal baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"dimana ?"

"disini" ujar baekhyun mengelus penis chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya melebarkan matanya

"boleh aku mendapatkannya ?" tanya baekhyun dengan puppy eye andalannya

"t-tentu boleh baek" ujar chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun, dengan gembira baekhyun menggenggam penis chanyeol dan mengocoknya

"shhh" desis chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan di penisnya

.

.

.

"kau yakin ingin meminta bantuan youngguk lu ?" tanya xiumin mengikuti luhan yang berjalan cepat

"tentu baby, sepertinya youngguk menyukai baekhyun"

"tapi bagaimana jika youngguk memiliki maksud lain"

"anio, aku tidak mendapati gelagat mencurigakan darinya"

"terserah kau saja" selesai xiumin

.

.

.

"ahhhh….. pelan pelan hun"

"ini nikmat kai shhh" desahan bersautan didepan koridor kelas. Apakah mereka gila ? tentu tidak, bukankah sekolah ini menghalalkan sex dimanapun

"jangan terlaluhhhh di tekan bodoh ohhh" desah kai mencoba meremas tembok didepannya

"shhhh… sempit" desah sehun mengehtakkan penisnya keras keras, yang akan membuat kai melayang layang di udara. Sehun menggenggam pinggang kai dan makin brutal menghentakkan penisnya di lubang dubur kai yang sangat sempit

"ashhhh…. Lain kali ku coba jagung" ujar sehun mendongakkan kepalanya

"jangan bodoh shhh… sudah cukup timun yang didalam lubangku kemarin" kasal kai menyempitkan holenya

"bastard" pekik sehun merasakan enisnya di remas keras oleh lubang segenggaman kai. Sehun menampar bokong kai dan mengentakkan makin keras penisnya

"SEHUNNNNNN" pekik kai mengeluarkan spermanya saat prostatnya di tumbuk telak oleh sehun

"ahhh…" desah sehun merasakan penisnya dipijat oleh hole kai

"kapan kau kelaurhh…." Tanya kai menahan tubuhnya yang sangat lemas, sudah 5 kali dia mengeluarkan spermanya, sedangkan sehun satu kalipun belum

"belumhhh" desah sehun terus mengeenjot penisnya

.

.

.

"bagaimana ? kau mau ?" tanya luhan menatap youngguk yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"tentu" balas youngguk senyum kepada luhan dan kembali meminum jus jeruknya. Luhan yang melihat itupun tersenyum tanpa mengetahui senyuman licik yang terpantri di wajah youngguk

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujar luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauh

"tak kusangka, ini lebih mudah" ujar youngguk tertawa licik

.

.

.

"ba- yakkk! Pergi kau!" pekik luhan menatap chanyeol yang sedang memeluk baekhyun. Sontak chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di sebelah kasur

"lu.. aku hanya ingin bersama baekhyun" ujar chanyeol menatap luhan dengan pandangan memohon

"ani! Cepat keluar" pekik luhan menarik chanyeol dari dalam ruangan

"kumohon lu.. kumohon" mohon chanyeol

"tidak bisa yeol, kau yang memulai kau juga yang harus menerima resikonya" ujar luhan melempar chanyeol keluar dan segera menutup pintu

"ekhem…" deheman seseorang membuat chanyeol menoleh dan melihat kris yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya

"ada apa saem ?" tanya chanyeol membangkitkan badannya

"pergilah" ujar kris singkat namun terserat rasa kasian di dalamnya

"tap-"

"hanya waktu yang menentukan" ujar kris berlalu. Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud dari kris, tapi dia hanya ingin bersama baekhyun yang saat ini sedang bermanja manja dengannya. Tapi kenapa luhan melarangnya ?

"tunggulah disini ck" ujar seorang namja tampan dengan senyum licik menatap chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" desis chanyeol menatap youngguk dengan pandangan penuh amarah

"bukan urusanmu" balas yongguk lalu memasuki ruangan baekhyun

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah chanyeol menyendiri memandang baekhyun yang terus bersama youngguk, saat ini dia tinggal bersama sehun, sedangkan baekhyun tidur bersama kai. Sunggu penyiksaan menurutnya, apa lagi sehun yang hanya terus terusan mengomelinya karena membuat ia tidak bisa tidur bersama kai.

"kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya baek" gumam chanyeol menatap baekhyun kosong

"tapi kau tak tau dia adalah ancaman" lanjut chanyeol menghelah nafas

"kau harus hati hati yeol, perhatikan dia selalu. Atau kau akan menyesal" ujar zelo yang tiba tiba datang

"zelo ?"

"kau harus percaya yeol, baekhyun hanya mencintaimu" lanjut zelo meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

"junmyeonnnnn" teriak seorang namja dengan dimple yang menghias pipinya

"Aish, diam xing" balas suho masih focus kepada buku tebalnya

"sampai kapan kau akan membaca buku tebal itu, sudah 2 hari kau membaca buku itu" kesal lay

"aku bahkan baru mengambilnya tadi" balas suho menatap penjaga perpus yang masih tertidur nyenyak

"benarkah ? hehehe. Aku lupa" ujar lay cengengesan

"dasar" ujar suho tersenyum dan mengusak kepala lay

"aku bosan, keasrama saja yu" ucap lay dengan puppy eyenya

"ah iya, lalu kita olahraga disana" ujar suho menutup buku dan menatap lay

"MWO!"

Pletak

"aww" ringis lay yang kepalanya di lempar spidol dari arah depan

"jangan berisik!" ujar penjaga perpus dengan wajah kesalnya, sedangkan suho hanya berpura pura focus terhadap bukunya

.

.

.

"baek, coba makan ini" ujar youngguk memberikan es krim strawberry kesukaan baekhyun

"waaaa~ gumawo gukie" balas baekhyun mengambil es krim dari angan youngguk. Melihat es krim yang sudah siap di telan oleh baekhyun, youngguk mengeluarkan smirknya

"ah tunggu baek" ujar chanyeol mengambil es krim yang ada di tangan baekhyun

"yakkk!" kesal baekhyun mencoba mengambil es krimnya kembali. Sedangkan youngguk hanya mendengus kesal, karena semua rencana yang telah ia buat di hancurkan oleh chanyeol

"aku sangat ingin es krim ini baek" ujar chanyeol memakan es krim tersebut, melihat itu youngguk malah tersenyum, yahh tidak baekhyun, chanyeol pun jadi.

"aku juga mau yeol" ujar baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar

"nanti aku b- akhh" pekik chanyeol menggenggam lehernya yang terasa tercekik

"yeol" panic baekhyun menatap chanyeol

Bruk

Chanyeol jatuh dari kursinya dengan menggenggam lehernya yang sangat sakit

"ck, itu bahkan belum seberapa sakit bajingan, kau tidak tau bahwa dara sangat sakit hati padamu" ujar youngguk menatap chanyeol dengan penuh amarah

"k-kau" geram chanyeol yang terus menggenggam lehernya

"sebenarnya aku ingin membunuh baekhyun, karna menurutku itu bisa membuatmu merasakan apa yang dara rasakan, tapi… sepertinya kau yang akan mati terlebih dahulu. Ah… bukankah kau menyayangi anakmu" ujar youngguk yang sudah berdiri di belakang baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi taman

"akhhhh" pekik baekhyun merasakan sakit di perutnya yang di remas oleh youngguk, dan juga iya tidak bisa berontak karena tangannya di cengkram oleh youngguk

"akhh… hiks…. Yeoll hiks…" tangis baekhyun merasakan sakit di perutnya

"hentikan bastrad!" pekik chanyel bangkit dari posisinya dan mendorong sakit di lehernya

"hiks…." Baekhyun menggenggam perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu

Bug

Bug

Bug

"mati kau sialan!" pekik youngguk yang sudah menduduki perut chanyeol dan menghajar wajah tampan chnayeol tanpa ampun. Karena chanyeol yang sangat lemas dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun

"hey!" peikik seseorang dari jauh dan berlari menghampiri chanyeol baekhyun dan youngguk. Youngguk yang merasakan tidak aman segera berlari menjauh

"chanyeol, baekhyun" ujar orang tersebut mencoba membantu baekhyun

"hiks… tolong chanyeol dulu hun hiks…." Tangis baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol menggenggam lehernya dengan wajah yang menggambarkan betapa sakitnya ia

"baiklah" ujar sehun lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan membopong sehun menuju rumah sakit sekolah dan baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang

.

.

.

"chan hiks…." Tangis baekhyun belum berhenti sedari tadi, sedangkan kyungsoo setia mengelus punggung sempit baekhyun

"tenang baek, chanyeol orang yang kuat" ujar kyungsoo

"bagaimana ?" tanya kai menatap luhan yang tengah terduduk di depannya

"hah… sudah ku urus, dia sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah, saat kris saem mencuci otaknya" ujar luhan

"cuci otak ?"

"kau pikir sekolah ini membiarkan anak yang di keluarkan membeberkan bagaimana kegiatan sekolah ini" ujar luhan dan dapat anggukan dari yang lain

Cklek

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan menampakan key saem yang sedang melihat catatannya

"bagaimana saem ?" tanya kyungsoo menatap key

"chanyeol dia…."

.

.

.

"lay cepat, kau tidak inginkan yang lain menunggu"

"ais ini salahmu juga bodoh" kesal lay menatap suho yang tengah berjalan duluan di depannya

"jangan beralasan"

"kalau kau tidak menyerangku saat di kamar mandi tadi, aku sudah jalan terlebih dahulu dibandingmu"

"kau sendiri yang menggodaku"

"menggoda apanya, kau saja yang gila"

"sud- eh bukan kah itu youngguk ?" tanya suho melihat youngguk yang memasuki sebuah mobil sedan bersama kris

"ne kau benar, kemana mereka ?"

"molla, cepatlah aku ingin tau keadaan chanyeol" ujar suho berjalan cepat meninggalkan lay

"yakkkk! Bogelll!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

45 review next

Sorry telat update


	24. Chapter 23

Maaf maaf, song lama update ff gss, sebenernya udah selesai tinggal di post. Cuma modemnya rusak dan lain lain. Juga tugas makin numpuk tiap harinya, nah ini song kasih chap 23nya. Selamat membaca !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan menampakan key saem yang sedang melihat catatannya

"bagaimana saem ?" tanya kyungsoo menatap key

"chanyeol dia baik baik saja, untungnya dia tidak menghabiskan makanan beracun itu" ujar saem tersenyum menatap anak didiknya

"hah…." Terdengar helahan nafas lega oleh para seme disana

"boleh aku lihat chanyeol saem hikth…" tanya baekhyun menatap key dengan pandangan berharap

"tentu saja baek" ujar lalu pergi meninggalkan anak didiknya. Baekhyun dan yang lain memasuki ruangan dan menatap namja yang sekarang tengah terbaring di katil. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah katil dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol.

"mianhae yeol hikth…." Tangis baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari pergerakan kelopak mata dari namja yang tengah terbaring di katil. Namja tersebut menatap baekhyun dan mengelus kepala baekhyun walaupun lemah.

"yeol" panggil baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya

"ne baekie" ujar chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan mengusap pipi baekhyun yang sekarang terdapat rona merah.

"kau baik baik saja ?" tanya baekhyun mentap chanyeol malu malu

"ya aku baik baik saja baek, bagaimana denganmu dan anak kita ?" ujar chanyeol mentap mata baekhyun. Rona merah di pipi baekhyun makin ketara

"emm, kami baik baik saja yeol" ujar baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu, senyum menawan berkembang di wajah tegas chanyeol, dia sangat menyukai dimana baekhyun akan merona saat diperlakukan manis olehnya, salahkan lah otaknya yang tidak mau menyadari dari dulu bahwa ia mencintai baekhyun.

"saranghae" ujar chanyeol pelan, bahkan sangat pelan untuk di dengar oleh telinga baekhyun, chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun sayang, dan mengecup kepalanya

"nado" balas baekhyun. Tunggu ? bukankah baekhyun tidak mendengar perkataan chanyeol

"b-baek ?" gugup chanyeol

"aku mendengarnya yeol" ujar baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang berembun. Chanyeol ? dia tentu saja bahagia jika baekhyun mendengarnya

"saranghae" ulang chanyeol menggengam tangan indah baekhyun

"nado saranghae" balas baekhyun

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"chanyeol, jaga chanhyun!" teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamar asramanya, ya baekhyun sudah melahirkan seorang laki laki tampan bernama park chanhyun.

"ne tunggu baek!" balas chanyeol tak kalah teriak -_-

"jadi ku harap kau lebih nyaman degannya zelo-ah" ujar chanyeol pada zelo yang sedang berdiri di depannya

"ne yeol-ah gumawo, leo namja yang baik, tapi dia terlalu datar" balas zelo menatap chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha, hadapilah" tawa chanyeol

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"aish ne ne aku datang! Sudah dulu ne zel" ujar chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar asramanya yang kosong, yah pasangan LuMin dan ChenSoo sedang belajar, sedangkan mereka berdua khusus belajar di kamar melihat dari layar monitor sedang di kamar mereka. Dilihatnya baekhyun yang sedang memegang penis kecilnya sambil menghentakkan kecil kakinya

"ada apa ?" tanya chanyeol

"jaga chanhyun, aku mau pipis dulu" ujar baekhyun masih menggenggam penisnya

"sini dimulutku saja, kebetulan aku belum minum" ujar chanyeol dan seketika sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah tampannya, sedangkan baekhyun sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi

"wae ? aku hanya berusaha membantu" gumam chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuh besarnya di sebelah anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas

"apa yang jadi masalah ? dia sedang tidur, benarkan jagoan" ucap chanyeol mengusap pipi tembam milik anaknya

.

.

.

"ohhhh" desahan seorang namja kecil manis dan imut yang sedang memperhatikan papan tulis, sedangkan namja tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan sedang menghantamkan pusakanya kedalam lubang namja manis tersebut, panggil saja dia Xiumin atau Minseok sedangkan namja yang tampan dan manis yaitu Luhan.

"kau selalu sempit babyhhhh" desah luhan menghentakan keras penisnya di dalam xiumin, yang mengakibatkan tubuh kecil xiumin terhentak mengikuti hentakan badan luhan. Tangan nakal luhan meremas dan mengurut penis xiumin, sedangkan dia sibuk menikmati penisnya yang diremukkan di dalam lubang kecil dan sempit milik xiumin.

"shhh faster luhhh" erang xiumin meremas meja di hadapannya, penisnya mengembung menandakan dia siap untuk melepaskan cairan putih dari penisnya

"tidak secepat itu baby" ujar luhan menutup ujung penis xiumin dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk meremas twinball milik xiumin dan penisnya menyodok keras dan tepat prostat xiumin, demi dewa neptunus yang sudah tua, xiumin sangat tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh luhan

"lu lepashhhh" mohon xiumin dan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Tapi apa ? sepertinya luhan memang sedang ingin menggoda pasangan imutnya ini.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa kyung ?" tanya chen yang binggung menatap pasangannya yang tengah meremas remas pipinya.

"aku tidak sabar melihat chanhyun lagi chen, huaaa dia imut sekali" ujar kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"imutan juga aku" ujar namja datar disebelahnya.

Pletak

"aww appo jong" ringis namja datar tersebut menatap kai yang menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan kasih sayang.

"imut dari mananya, kalau amit amit ia" kesal kai menatap sehun kesal.

"ahahaha, benar kata kai,hun. Kau itu amit amit" tawa chen meledak saat mendengar ledekan kai untuk sehun.

"diam kau kerdus" kesal sehun mentap chen datar. Sontak semua yang ada disana tertawa terbahak.

"ini gara garamu lu"

"mian baby xiu, aku kelepasan" terdengar sebuah perdebatan mengalun kearah mereka, dilihatnya pasangan lumin yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"kenapa xiu ge ?" tanya kyungsoo yang menatap xiumin yang digendong oleh luhan.

"biasa rusa liarnya kambuh" ujar chen yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh kyungsoo. Jitakan kasihan, maka dari itu chen tidak meringis sama sekali.

"hais, berisik kalian" ujar luhan malas dan duduk bersama teman temannya, tentu saja setelah membantu xiumin yang tidak bisa duduk sendiri.

.

.

.

"nyah nyah nyah" ujar seorang bayi tampan nan imut yang tengah menggerakan tangan dan kakinya, seolah olah ia mengerti apa yang sedang ayahnya bicarakan bersamanya. Tentu saja, ia masih kecil bukan.

"anak appa yang tampan mau mimi susu ?" ujar chanyeol menyodorkan dot bayi kemulut chanhyun, namun lagi lagi anaknya menolak dot tersebut.

"mau mimi susu umma ? kalau itu appa juga mau sayang" lanjut chanyeol tersenyum mesum, dan memikirkan hal hal yang tidak senonoh di depan anaknya.

Buk

"aww" ringis chanyeol memegang hidungnya yang terkena bogem anaknya sendiri, walaupun masih kecil tapi tenaga chanhyun besar juga. Lihat lah chan, anakmu saja tidak mau berbagi susu denganmu.

Cklek

Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka, membawa sebuah bungkusan untuk makannya dan chanyeol.

"kenapa lama sekali baek ?" tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makanannya diatas nakas.

"biasa ngumpul dulu" ujar baekhyun santai, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Paling perkumpulan uke uke tukang gossip.

"nah makan, aku bawa kimbab dan bulgogi, terserah kau mau makan yang mana, aku sudah kenyang tadi" ujar baekhyun merebahkan dirinya disebelah chanhyun dan memberikan makan pada anaknya. Chanyeol yang melihat pandangan gratis itu terang saja melebarkan matanya.

"baek aku tidak mau keduanya, aku mau ini saja" ujar chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah payudara baekhyun dan menghisap nipple baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat pasangannya yang sangat mesum itu.

Buk

"aww" chanyeol meringis dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari payudara baekhyun, ternyata anaknya memang benar benar tidak mau berbagi, lihat saja bahkan wajah tampan ayahnya di tendang oleh kaki mungil miliknya.

"hahaha anak pintar" ujar baekhyun mengusap kepala chanhyun

.

.

.

"jong, kapanya kita punya anak kaya chanyeol sama baekhyun" ujar sehun mengelus kepala kai yang tengah tertidur dipahanya.

"nanti nunggu matahari terbit dari barat" ujar kai santai dan menatap layar lcd di hadapannya.

"kiamat dong, aduh babyku ini gimana" ucap sehun menatap kai yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya.

"gimana kalau kita ikut program keluarga berencana" ujar sehun menarik hidung kai. Kai menghelah nafasnya, ia bangun dari posisinya dan menangkup pipi sehun.

"sayangku, aku tau kau pintar, tapi bisakah otakmu digunakan dijalan yang benar" ujar kai dengan senyum terpaksa, dan ekspresi yang siap menelan sehun. Sehun yang melihat pasangannya menatap dirinya bagaikan mangsa terenak, hanya menelan ludahnya.

"bagaimana jika otakmu yang pintar ini menjadi pajangan pintu asrama kita hmm ?" tanya kai dengan senyum pyschonya

"ehh~ jong, aduh kebelet pipis. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne" ujar sehun mengelak dan berlari kekamar mandi. Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"kyung, setelah lulus kau ada rencana apa ?" tanya chen menatap kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca buku novel.

"molla, kau sendiri ?" tanya kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri.

"aku berencana melamar seseorang dan menikahinya kelak" ujar chen menatap wajah kyungsoo intens

"wahh, siapa yeoja beruntung itu ?" tanya kyungsoo yang menutup bukunya dan menatap chen dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"anio, dia namja" ujar chen dengan mata yang seakan mengunci kyungsoo di sisinya.

"nugu ?" tanya kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menutupi mata yang sudah berkaca.

"do kyungsoo" panggil chen membuat kyungsoo menatap chen binggung.

"maukah kau menjadi istriku kelak, dan hidup bersama keluarga kecil kita nanti" ujar chen tulus dari hatinya dan mengambil sebuah cincin polos dengan permata putih di tangannya, tidak ada kotak ataupun pembungkusnya. Ini adalah cincin yang ia beli saat diberi kesempatan untuk kembali kerumah masing masing.

"m-mwoya ?" tanya kyungsoo gugup.

"maukah kau menjadi istriku kelak" ujar chen dengan tegas dan tepat. Kyungsoo mentap mata chen mencari kebohongan dimata namja berwajah kotak tersebut, namun ia tidak menemukannya, yang ia temukan adalah kejujuran dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir chen.

"ne, aku mau" ujar kyungsoo yakin dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Greb

"saranghae" ujar chen

"nado saranghae" bales kyungsoo, chen menyematkan cincin yang ia bawa di jari manis milik kyungsoo dan mencium kening namja manis itu.

.

.

.

"kalau tidak salah aku menaruhnya disini lay, hais dimana buku tugas itu" ujar suho terus melacak kamar asramanya, sedangkan lay yang disebelahnya hanya mengedikan bahu.

"sepertinya kau terkena alzhaimer ho" ujar lay enteng merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan melihat suho.

"alzhaimer pantatmu" kesal suho menatap lay yang sedang melihatnya.

"lagian kau lupa menaruh barangmu, makanya kalau pelupa jangan ditaruh sembarangan" ujar lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan tidur membelakangi suho. Jika ini dunia komik, mungkin sudah ada perempatan siku di dahi suho.

'oh tuhan, siapa yang biasanya melupakan barang barangnya, mungkin kekasihku ini butuh pencerahaan' batin suho dan kembali mencari buku tugasnya.

Sedangkan jika kita lihat baik baik, buku tugas suho berada di tas lay. Mengapa ? saat itu lay mengambil buku tugas suho tanpa izin, karena sang pemilik sedang dipanggil oleh shin songsaenim.

.

.

.

"tidur yang benar rusa betina !" kesal xiumin mendorong luhan yang memeluknya seperti bantal guling.

"diamlah baby, badanmu enak dipeluk" ujar luhan mengeratkan pelukanya.

Nyut

"awww xiumin akhh" ringis luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari xiumin dan memegang penisnya yang terasa nyeri.

"diamlah lu, penismu enak dicubit" ujar xiumin membalas dendam dengan luhan.

"baby, kau jahat. Bagaimana jika adikku ini ngambek lalu tidak akan pernah mau bangun, nanti aku tidak bisa memuaskan lubangmu itu" ujar luhan mesum, dan mengelus adik kesayangannya. Xiumin yang kesal mendengar penuturan luhan menendang dada rusa betina itu dan menatapnya kesal.

"tidur dibawah!" bentak xiumin melihat luhan kesal. Sendangkan chen yang melihat dari ruangnya hanya tertawa terbahak melihat rusa betina itu ditendang oleh bakpou miliknya. Luhan yang melihat chen tertawa hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

.

.

.

.

END

Next, Bonus Chapter


End file.
